Birthday Gift
by EvaC
Summary: For Mamoru, the apple in his Uncle's eyes, he can do no wrong and is given everything to his heart's content to help him forget the death of his parents. So when Mamoru tells his Uncle that he wants a young girl instead of the expensive...MORE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ALL it's been awhile since I've done a story. I have been very busy with the real world but now I'm not as busy and have some time to write, so I have with this new story, I do hope you enjoy. Remember __**I don't own SM**__ just using Mamoru and Usagi (Like always). But the story idea is mine (Just like all my others) and so is Uncle Daiki! EvaC_

**Birthday Gift**

_Summary: For Mamoru, the apple in his Uncle's eyes, he can do no wrong and is given everything to his heart's content to help him forget the death of his parents. So when Mamoru tells his Uncle that he wants a young girl instead of the expensive Friesian horses for his birthday, who is the man to say no, especially when it will save him thousands of dollars. Next to his only nephew, his other love is money … Until SHE comes into his life, into both of their life's….. Challenging their relationship and their way of thinking forever. _

**Chapter 1**

Mamoru Chiba was annoyed and bored, bored beyond belief. How could his Uncle Daiki make that stop on that day? His Birthday! HIS DAY! The day, in which he reminds his Uncle and those who know him, starting the month before, every year.

It wasn't every day that someone became a teenager Mamoru thought, thinking of how he was finally thirteen. THIRTEEN! A TEEN!

Now the others couldn't pick on him anymore saying that he wasn't a teen and he wouldn't understand their talks. It wasn't his fault he was the youngest, Mamoru thought, thinking of his friends or he should say the people he knew, as he stood being bored.

Mamoru exhaled noisily once again not caring if he was being impolite. He didn't care that Daiki had made the stop to talk to an older couple that owed him money. No, Mamoru cared because the stop had been on the way to where his beautiful black and the other pure white, Friesian colts were at and he had to WAIT. He had to wait for his wonderful, graceful and gorgeous baby horses that he was going to call Onyx and Pearl.

The horses he had fallen in love with the first time he saw the pictures. The pair, a male and a female, he was going to show off to all his comrades who would be jealous and beg their parents for one but they wouldn't be able to afford one and Mamoru would laugh and smile while teasing them since he would be the only one in the area to have that type of horse and two at that!

Mamoru grinned again while thinking of the looks on the others faces when they would finally see his horses. But the smile went away when he glanced to Daiki who was yelling at the other man who stood there yelling back while his wife stood to the side looking down trying to stay out of the argument.

Mamoru who was use to seeing his Uncle going off on people, rolled his eyes while thinking that he was going to complain extra loud and long once they got back into the limo. His Uncle could have waited and came on a different day, not His Day!

Mamoru didn't care that this trip was saving his Uncle money and time since it had been on their way and since the man was off that day from work for Mamoru's day he wouldn't have to go back later and take more time. He was killing two birds with one stone.

Mamoru's eyes started roaming the small but charming house that made him think that his own lavish bedroom was bigger than the building. But unlike his room that home had a cozy, lived and loved feeling to it.

Mamoru glance again to the old woman while moving his Elite eyeglasses, which were specially made just for him, back up after they had slide down on his nose, he then looked to the window he and the woman was standing by when his eyes caught sight of a young girl running past outside.

Mamoru blinked his eyes when he saw two boys run past going in the same direction as the girl. Laughter could be heard faintly.

Seeing that his Uncle was still arguing with the other, Mamoru walked to the front door then stepped out closing the door gently behind him before he walked to the end of the porch and looked the way the other kids had gone to.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Mamoru stepped off the porch and started in the direction around the corner of the house going to the back yard. He glanced to the same window as early when he heard Daiki's voice over powered the other mans making Mamoru think the man was almost done, but Mamoru kept moving forward.

Getting closer to the next corner of the house, Mamoru speed up when he heard one of the boys give a whistle. He stopped at the corner and looked forward seeing the two boys holding the female between them. One boy in front of the girl while the other was behind her holding her arms behind her body trying to stop her from moving which she was, showing Mamoru that she was trying to get away from the two.

"Hold her still Dimando!" The red haired boy said to the blond boy named Dimando who looked from behind the girl and nodded his head.

"Stop moving Usagi and let Rubeus and I see them." Dimando said as he tightened his grip on her enough to make her yelp.

The girl, Usagi went to kick at the boy in front of her while she bit down on Dimandos left hand after it had covered her mouth.

Mamoru smiled while noticing that the girl, Usagi; was doing well at fighting them off but there were two of them against only her and their holds on her went back quick. They seemed to be even older than him Mamoru thought.

"Damn it Usagi you better stop now!" Dimando said getting his hold on her again before she could run off.

"You'll like what we do if you don't fight us." Rubeus said walking back up to stand in front of her again; being glad that she had only kicked his thigh that time.

"If you don't stop I'll hit you….Just relax and let us see your boobs then we'll check what you have under your dress!" He then said as his hands moved forward towards the front of the lilac color blouse that was under Usagi's matching lilac jumper dress.

When Dimando grabbed Usagi's hair and pulled it making her head move up and back while his other hand covered her mouth again and when he went and kissed Usagi's cheek, Mamoru knew it was time to step forward and put a stop to them. Even more when he noticed the tears in Usagi's eyes and could tell that she didn't have the strength to overpower the two older boys. And from the looks of her rumpled dress and loose hair, she had been fighting them off for awhile, Mamoru thought.

"Let Usagi go. She doesn't want you." Mamoru said stepping from the shadow of the house and for the first time in his life thinking of someone other than himself.

The three all looked at him while the boys both narrowed their eyes and Usagi's widened. She had never seen anyone as good-looking before. Even at her young age she could tell that Mamoru was going to grow up to be a gorgeous man.

His black hair in perfect position except for his bangs which fell over his eyes, making Usagi wish to move them for him.

Just by looking at his wrinkle free clothes, the three could tell that Mamoru had money. He was after all wearing new black Armani slacks with a white silk shirt that had the first three buttons undone at his neck showing a gold chain. And the matching Armani jacket was open with the right side being held open by Mamoru's arm since his right hand was in the slacks pocket. Even his new black Italian shoes shone when the sun light hit the tips.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Rubeus asked taking a step towards Mamoru who was slowly walking over towards them.

Mamoru finally took his eyes off Usagi not worrying about the two boys. Even if they were older and taller, Mamoru knew how to fight and could hold his own thanks to his Uncles training. Mamoru also knew he would catch the two off guard since he could tell that they thought he couldn't do anything. Bullies always did think that people that wore glasses couldn't fight.

Mamoru also knew the area they were in was one that depended on his Uncle's business and more than likely those boys had parents or a family member who worked at the factory that Daiki owned.

"He's nothing but a fancy dressed geek." Dimando claimed keeping to himself that he wished his clothes were as nice as Mamoru's. It wasn't fair that some people had more than others, Dimando thought.

"Yeah a dainty fairy little boy who better answer me or he'll be getting those fancy clothes dirty." Rubeus bragged before laughing with his friend.

Mamoru stopped walking when he was a few feet from them and glanced back to Usagi and smiled at her before looking to the two again. Usagi just stood too shocked to say anything while wondering who this strange boy was and where he had come from showing up just in time.

"Let her go and I'll inform you on whom I am."

The two didn't move from their spots which Mamoru took note even noticing when the blond pulled Usagi closer to his body.

Mamoru removed his glasses and started to clean them, dipping his head while making them think he wasn't watching through his bangs that fell forward.

"I know the town I'm stuck in and I guess your parents don't like to work. Since my Uncle is their boss, I can make it happen." Mamoru said as his head went back up and his glasses went back on as he slipped the peacock blue satin handkerchief back in the coat pocket.

Usagi and the boys each took note on how proper Mamoru sounded before they once again looked to his clothes before Rubeus ran to Mamoru hoping to knock him down but Mamoru stepped to the side while at the same time a leg and arm went up knocking the boy to the ground on his back with him looking stunned as he looked at the sky.

Dimando pushed Usagi making her fall to the ground as he took off trying to attack Mamoru but soon found that he was lying beside his friend only on his stomach.

"Leave now and don't come back or I'll tell my Uncle who is in that house. I'm sure your families will love that you are the reason they don't work for Chiba Inc anymore." Mamoru said ever so softly but with a serious tone.

The two looked at Mamoru before they got up and took off running.

"We'll get her tomorrow. That fancy dressed freak won't be here." One was heard saying as the other agreed as they rounded the corner of the house.

Mamoru watched them thinking about how his Uncle was correct. Having money was fun when it came to scaring people.

He turned around and walked over and held his hand out for Usagi who took it and let him pull her to stand since her body hurt from that toss and from the running she had done earlier.

"Thank you." She whispered looking away from his blue eyes which reminded her of pictures of the deep waters of Earth from space. She wondered if she was blushing before frowning hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself.

Mamoru smiled as he removed his glasses slipping it into a pocket and for a second time really looked at Usagi liking what he was seeing. He liked her long honey blonde hair that was in a single ponytail down her back, which seemed to go to her knees, making him wonder what it would look like down framing her face. And her crystal blue eyes which reminded him of a perfect summer day sky made his body feel funny.

"You're welcome Usagi." Mamoru finally said liking how her name rolled off his tongue.

"What's your name?" Usagi asked looking back up at him noticing that her height came to the middle of his chest right at his breast. And what a wide chest he had she thought thinking his chest was wider than those other boys.

Mamoru looked down with his smile growing loving the sound of her voice.

"I'm Mamoru Chiba."

"Oh." Usagi mumbled before looking away. She had heard his last name before. Everyone in that area knew the Chiba name and Usagi knew about the Chiba's more than anyone thanks to her mother.

Usagi all of a sudden started to walk away only to stop when she heard Mamoru following her and he grabbed her left hand stopping her.

"Wait." Mamoru whispered while he held her hand.

Usagi looked at their hands then back to his face trying to think of something to say.

Mamoru just stood there bluntly checking her out.

"Well, um…Thank you again for helping me with them. It was nice that they didn't get to far this time." Usagi told glancing to him once again thinking of how that last time those two boys had almost gotten under her shirt. She was glad Dimandos brother hadn't been with them that day.

"I wish you could stay and get them again tomorrow." Usagi mumbled more to herself as her eyes fell on the grass under them.

"They bother you much?" Mamoru asked with his eyes starting to narrow as he looked in the direction those boys had run off towards.

"Every day that they can, I can't even go outside alone much anymore." Usagi mumbled glancing at him again catching his eyes that time.

Her eyes flew open when he pulled her to him and hugged her. Usagi stood with her arms hanging. Mamoru let her body go but keep her hands in his.

"Hey today is my thirteenth birthday." Mamoru said noticing Usagi as she turned to face him as she looked to the hand that was holding hers.

"Happy birthday." Usagi mumbled.

"Give me a gift."

Usagi looked back into his eyes surprised as she wondered what she could give him.

"What do you want me to give you for your birthday?" She whispered.

Mamoru looked away thinking then looked back into her eyes and said, "Give me a kiss."

Surprising them both by his request.

"I…I've never kissed anyone."

"Really? How old are you?" Mamoru asked moving his eyes to her chest before going back to her eyes.

"Twelve." She answered while thinking about how she had just turned it two months ago.

Mamoru put his hands on her shoulders and smiled again.

"Okay. I guess I'll show you how." Mamoru said as he moved his hands to cup her face and tilted her head up before leaning over and kissing her fully on the lips knowing that he really didn't know what to do since that was his first also.

For someone who had never kissed a girl before Usagi wouldn't have believed it if she had known.

Mamoru meant to keep it fast but something over came him and made him stay where he was holding her head moving it just a bit as the kiss deepened.

He pulled Usagi closer and held her when he thought and felt her weaken.

When Mamoru pulled her closer, Usagi went up on her tiptoes and slowly lowered her arms which had shoot straight out on her sides when the kiss had started. She placed her hands on his arms.

Time seemed to stop for them only starting again when they pulled back each not knowing who made the first step back. They looked at each other with Mamoru's hands still on her face and Usagi's hands resting on his forearms.

Mamoru smiled as he watched Usagi's face turning three shades of red before she took off running back to the house.

The smile went away as Mamoru noticed that he had liked Usagi being close. He didn't want to let her go he thought as his eyes fell on his hands remembering how soft her skin on her face had felt and how silky her hair had been on his finger tips making him want to feel all her hair at once, running it through his fingers over and over.

His eyes blinked as a thought started to form in his brain as his feet took him towards the house. Going in the same door that Usagi had, Mamoru walked through the kitchen and into the living room spotting Usagi right away as she stood beside the older woman who hadn't moved.

Mamoru stopped placed his glasses back on then stood beside the open doorway and just let his eyes roam up and down Usagi. His maleness which was finally starting to notice the opposite sex, liked how her body was forming and he couldn't wait to see how she would look as a woman.

His mind raced a mile a minute as his ears picked up his Uncle talking.

"Old man you better have my money by next Wednesday when I send my men or else." Daiki was heard saying.

Mamoru missed the man smile as the older man only nodded his head and looked down, the look of defeat clearly on his face. Daiki looked around and spotted Mamoru.

"Mamoru…..Oh there are you. Come on I'm ready to go and get your gift. I'll be back old man." Daiki said as he started to walk towards Mamoru.

"Uncle I changed my mind. I don't want the colts anymore." Mamoru said looking to the man and seeing his sudden stop.

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted those horses, all I heard for the past half year is that you wanted them." Daiki said.

Mamoru could tell by his Uncles voice that the man was surprise.

"I changed my mind." Mamoru answered as he looked away.

"Well, tell me what you want in the car and we'll go get it." Daiki said turning around.

"What I want is here Uncle." Mamoru stated.

"Here!" Daiki said looking around the small house sounding a little disgusted.

Mamoru made eye contact with Usagi after she finally looked to him. She had been standing there and just like her grandparents they could tell that Mamoru had surprised his uncle.

"Yes Uncle…I want Usagi." Mamoru said just looking towards her seeing the girls eyes widen.

"What the hell is Usagi?" Daiki asked wondering if the boy had seen some rabbits outside.

Mamoru continued to watch Usagi while listening to his Uncle mutter.

"Mamoru, you and personal pets don't do good…" Daiki started to say remembering the parakeet bird Mamoru had last month, that didn't last a week. He started to remember some of the other pets Mamoru had wanted and tried to care for, none lasting longer than a few days to a week since Mamoru lost interest in them. He was only allowing the colts since he had someone who would care for them at the main house.

Daiki looked towards Mamoru after taking his eyes off the older couple since they both had gasped after they noticed that the young boy was checking out their granddaughter.

Mamoru looked to his Uncle and smiled even more.

"I don't want a real rabbit…Her…. That is Usagi and I want HER for my birthday." Mamoru said while pointing and moving his eyes back to Usagi knowing his Uncle's eyes would follow.

To be continued.

_Hee Hee another story for everyone to read. I will update when I can. I don't want to rush this story. I felt like I did with my last one (Summer Secret Winter Love) at least near the end. But this one I'll try not to. I WILL NOT and CAN NOT promise quick updates with this story since I'm busier than normal this year but I will do my best and not make everyone wait real long….. And Again Please Enjoy! EvaC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone for reading Chapter 1 and the reviews, I loved them. Now on to the next chapter, this one isn't as long but I wanted to get it out since it may be a few weeks before Ch. 3 is ready. Like I wrote in Ch. 1, this year I'm busier than normal so I won't be updating as fast like before. So sorry. EvaC_

Chapter 2

"Who the hell is that?" Daiki asked looking at Usagi finally noticing her before looking at the older man then his wife.

"Usagi is our only grandchild." The older woman said looking to Daiki then to her husband. She didn't know that Daiki knew that already but her husband did.

Daiki had known the older couple had their dead daughters child but never know if the kid was male or female and if he was told he hadn't remembered.

Daiki looked at Usagi again thinking he would deal with the old man later about this new information he had learned.

He and Usagi's Grandfather made eye contact before the older man looked away first, knowing Daiki would deal with him for "hiding" the girl from him.

Daiki looked to Mamoru knowing he would have to have a talk with the boy later. The man knew he would always give Mamoru whatever he wanted but he had to explain that he just couldn't go and buy a person. Well you could but it wasn't totally right, Daiki thought.

"Um Mamoru…" Daiki began looking back towards Mamoru.

"Oh please Uncle, she has to be cheaper than the Colts. Usagi is all that I want this Birthday." Mamoru said going up to his Uncle starting to look sad.

Usagi blinked her eyes getting over the shock. She couldn't believe that boy. First he kisses her and now….. Who was he to think he could just buy her! Usagi thought while her hands balled up.

None noticed the older couple whispering to each other.

"Please Uncle, My day." Mamoru whimpered so only the man heard.

Daiki looked into Mamoru's eyes that were starting to shine with tears, seeing his dear sister-in-laws eyes, Daiki sighed as he thought about the crash that had taken that wonderful woman and his dear older brother on that very day six years ago.

Daiki closed his eyes missing Mamoru smiling knowing how much his Uncle loved his money.

Mamoru looked back at Usagi glancing at her grandparents who were off to the side still whispering to each other.

Usagi looked right back at him and glared as both fist tightened.

Daiki turned and looked to Usagi also, really looked at her and Usagi noticed and it made her glance down blushing. If she thought Mamoru was good-looking, his Uncle just showed her what Mamoru would look like when he got older.

"She has to be a lot cheaper than those Friesians." Mamoru spoke again softly.

Daiki looked around the place again while thinking that his home would be better for the young girl to be in. His mind drifted to his mother for a moment. He then thought it would be good for Mamoru to have a full time playmate, keep him out of his hair since he was going to be very busy in the following months with work.

Mamoru might have been getting older but he was nowhere near ready for the family business and having the young girl around would be perfect, Daiki thought.

His mind thought to the amount of money Usagi's Grandfather owed him and knew Mamoru was right, Usagi would be cheaper than the horses. And who was he to tell his dear nephew, who had lost his parents on his Birthday and always blamed himself, no. And fearing the temper tantrum that was sure to come, Daiki made eye contact with Usagi's Grandfather.

Seeing the man take a gulp, Daiki smiled knowing he would get what he wanted.

"Give her up old man and I'll write your bill off, paid in full. If not then….." Daiki said knowing that the other man understood.

Daiki would talk with Mamoru later about his choice and the rights and wrongs about it. For now he just wanted to leave and have a happy Mamoru.

Usagi stood with her mouth hanging open. The nerve of that man and his nephew, who could kiss great, she thought.

Usagi shook her head trying to forget the kiss waiting for any moment when her Grandfather would go off on the man and kick him out. She didn't expect her sweet, gentle, soft spoken Grandmother to do it but her Grandfather, yes.

"All right. Wife, please gather Usagi's things." Usagi's Grandfather said knowing his wife had nodded her head and was taking Usagi by the hand and into the bedroom and over to her corner where her personal things were at.

The older man prayed that Daiki wouldn't be too upset that he hadn't been told years ago that his grandchild was female.

"MIMA!" Usagi was heard as they went into the other room, the older woman pulling and yanking Usagi.

Mamoru beamed at his Uncle who smirked back pleased that the boy witnessed the power he had over people. The man walked over to the table with Usagi's Grandfather while Mamoru walked to the bedroom then in.

"Please baby it's for the best. You'll thank us later. Just think honey pie you'll be getting out of this town and going to live in a better place. You know they have money." Usagi's Grandmother said as she took Usagi's clothes out of the dresser and started to place them in a knapsack.

Usagi stood beside her sleeping mat and reached down to pick up her teddy bear before her eyes fell on Mamoru as he stood by the door watching.

Mamoru knew she was looking at him but he didn't look to her. He walked to her Grandmother after the woman had the bag packed and took it from her making eye contact with the older woman and Mamoru would swear he saw gratitude in her eyes.

"I promise on my life that Usagi will never be without and I'll never leave her alone or her side." He whispered seeing the woman's eyes shine brighter.

Mamoru stepped back as the woman walked over to Usagi and hugged her holding her tight while the young girl stood there wondering if she was dreaming. Who the hell bought people and who the hell allowed their family to be sold, she wondered.

"Remember sugar pie you are loved and will never be forgotten."

Mamoru watched as the two whispered to each other being pleased that he was once more getting what he wanted.

Mamoru watched as Usagi nodded her head then dropped her arms after the woman let her go and walked out of the room smiling even more.

Mamoru walked to Usagi and took her free hand then lead her out of the room and over to the front door where her Grandfather with a paper in his hand stood smiling.

Mamoru stepped back when the man gave Usagi a hug and a kiss then he walked over to his wife who was handing some things to Daiki while talking and sounding like she was giving orders which amused Daiki.

Mamoru opened the door after letting Usagi look around the tiny house one last time then he lead the way down the walkway to the waiting limo handing the driver Usagi's bag and she handed her bear.

Mamoru let the driver opened the door and he let Usagi get in first which she did automatic.

It hadn't hit Usagi yet that her grandparents had let her go. Let her go with the very family who her own mother had hurt in one of the worst ways possible.

Mamoru sat in his spot which was behind the driver's seat across from where his Uncle would sit. He grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her to sit beside him and looked to her.

Usagi wouldn't look at him not until she felt his hand on her face and he had gently moved her head to face him. Seeing his smile Usagi looked down.

"Hey, you will see them again I'll make sure of it. We can come whenever you want." Mamoru told.

He got a little upset when Usagi didn't respond.

"Now those boys can't bother you ever again." Mamoru then whispered.

Usagi looked at him stunned.

"Honey pie, it's best that you get away from those boys especially that Dimando boy. I've seen the looks he gives whenever he saw you. Even the other two when they look at you ever since you started to develop. I fear for your future and safety. That Chiba boy will protect you I can feel it." Usagi remembered her Grandmother's words as she had whispered in her ear as she hugged her.

"But Mima, Momma…."

"Hush baby don't bring her up. That's in the past and you had nothing to do with that accident. It's a miracle you survived at all."

"Yes Mima." Usagi mumbled.

Usagi looked into Mamoru's eyes as she remembered what he had done to Dimando and Rubeus earlier.

Mamoru let Usagi's head go letting his right hand gently grace her face as he moved it. He suddenly fell back and found Usagi half on him as she hugged him.

Mamoru gave a short chuckle and smiled as he hugged her back. They sat up when they heard a door being opened. Usagi fixed her dress while Mamoru watched his Uncle getting in and sitting back as he told his driver to head to the airport before the door was closed.

Daiki got settled as he placed a manila folder next to him before he looked across seeing Mamoru smiling with the biggest self satisfied grin Daiki had ever seen and he had seen many but none as large as that one.

Daiki had thought Mamoru had been happy about the colts but this smile shone brighter.

Usagi looked at the man across from her taking note that he was somewhere in his twenties. Maybe early twenties if she guessed. She noted his hair coloring was the same as Mamoru's but looking closer to his eyes they seemed to be a dark smoky gray, Usagi decided.

While Usagi was sizing Daiki, he did the same before seeing Mamoru as he turned half towards Usagi and picked her hair up and started running the loose hair threw his fingers as the grin grew if that was possible.

Catching Usagi's eyes, Daiki smiled first.

"Mamoru did you still want to go to Gino's for dinner?" Daiki asked not ready to address Usagi since he wasn't sure on what to say. He knew that the surprise that he had allowed Mamoru to do what he had was still new.

"Yes Uncle. Then I want to go shopping to buy Usagi whatever she wants. No wait, we will go shopping tomorrow so I can have more time picking out her clothes. She will be matching me!" Mamoru said still touching her hair.

Usagi watched Daiki's head nod before she turned to look at Mamoru who only smiled a childish almost stupid grin showing how happy he was. Usagi thought he looked like a little boy in a candy store with money burning in his pocket to spend on anything. She wondered where the cool mature Mamoru from earlier had floated off too.

Usagi crossed her arms and sat back turning her head to look out the window at the passing countryside wondering where they were heading. As if to answer her question, she heard Daiki telling Mamoru that they would head home first then go to dinner. Her eyes moved back to Mamoru when she heard his simple okay answer.

Seeing that Usagi was looking at him, Mamoru looked to her face, seeing his smile still in place, Usagi raised an eyebrow before looking out the window once again.

The silence filled the limo as the three drifted to their own thoughts.

Mamoru was the happiest in the car since he got what he wanted.

Daiki sat there the next happiest since Mamoru was happy.

Usagi continued to wonder if she was dreaming. Reaching and giving her thigh a pinch she jerked a tiny bit knowing it was no dream. She started to wonder how much her grandparents had owed.

"Who the heck buys people in this day and age?" Usagi asked looking back to Daiki.

He smiled then sat back better and said, "Who sells people in this day and age?"

Usagi looked away with her face burning.

"Uncle be nice and leave My Usagi alone." Mamoru said as he reached up to removed the rubber band that was holding Usagi's ponytail.

His hands stopped and fell to his lap after Usagi slapped his right hand and she reached grabbing her hair holding it as she glared at him.

"Stop touching my hair you freak." Usagi said before moving over to the far side of the seat.

Mamoru closed his mouth which had fallen open. He looked to his Uncle after the man chuckled. Catching Mamoru's eyes Daiki raised one eyebrow before smiling again as he moved his legs up to the seat so he could stretch out.

"She's Your Usagi." Daiki mumbled getting comfy.

Mamoru pouted before sliding over and leaned close to Usagi.

"You were hugging me earlier." He whispered.

Usagi turned and looked at him then gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Yes but that was the only one and it was a thank you." She whispered back before turning around fully to look out the window once again making sure her hair was over her shoulder pooling on her lap.

Mamoru moved back putting a little distance between them. He figured it would be best to give Usagi space; he had after all taken her from her family.

He sat and watched while Usagi continued to look out the window. Mamoru started to wonder why she had been with her grandparents and why they had given her up so fast. But mostly he wondered where Usagi's parents were at.

Usagi sat in the silent limo taking note of the direction they were heading towards. She tried to not think about what had just happened and her grandparents. But thinking about what had happened got Usagi to wondering why they gave her up so fast. She hadn't been a problem for them Usagi thought raking her mind trying to figure out the reason.

Daiki continued to look and check Usagi out while now and then he looked towards Mamoru still surprised that he had allowed his nephew to obtain the girl. His mind drifted to the three boxes with items that Usagi's grandma made him take.

Daiki thought that he should have his driver stop and get him a box so he could go through it but then he changed his mind after he glanced back to Usagi. He was glad she wasn't over there crying and he didn't want her to start. He would just look through the boxes later before giving them to her.

The silence once again filled the limo as the three each sat thinking.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is ready finally. Like I said in the beginning, sorry I'm not updating like I use to before. Busy year for me….. **__**OK….. To everyone who has asked about Daiki's age: It is answered in this chapter. EvaC**_

Chapter 3

After sometime of being in the limo, Usagi's body suddenly fell over with her head landing on Mamoru's leg. Running that morning from Rubeus and Dimando had worn her out.

Mamoru just about screamed but caught himself, catching Daiki's attention.

Noting that Usagi was asleep, Mamoru's look of delight returned before he started to play with her loose hair making sure to keep the rubber band in place.

About ten minutes later, Daiki watched Mamoru's body falling over so his head was near Usagi's rear with his body behind hers and some blond hair twisted around his fingers.

Daiki looked at the sleeping pair while shaking his head. He was surprised that Mamoru hadn't fallen out sooner. The boy had been up all night driving him and his house staff crazy about his birthday and those horses.

"Those horses!" Daiki exclaimed as he sat up straight while thinking of how he was going to have to call the owner.

His head shook as he looked out the window noticing that they weren't too far from the airport, Daiki picked up the phone and talked to the driver.

Usagi woke suddenly after hearing a door close. She wondered not only on where she was but mostly wondering whose hand was resting on her left hip. Blinking her eyes she sat up taking note that the limo had stopped. She looked down seeing Mamoru waking up.

Seeing where his hand was near, Mamoru snatched his hand from behind her rear letting her hair go. He sat up turning hoping that Usagi hadn't seen his blushing face.

Usagi's head moved back and forth as a smile formed while she wondered where was the boy who had stolen her first kiss gone to.

Mamoru sat back in his place and fixed his glasses then clothes making sure not to look in Usagi's direction.

They both looked to a door when it was opened.

"It's about time you woke. Come on the helicopter is waiting." Daiki said after he popped his head in, keeping to himself that they had just arrived.

Mamoru moved first while Usagi looked out the windows noting that they were at the airport but away from the main terminal. She noticed a few men with sunglasses standing around, each taking turns as they watched the area. Many of them had a hand inside their jacket resting on something Usagi thought.

Usagi slowly followed Mamoru out and stood beside him as they both looked to Daiki who smiled then started walking to the helicopter. Mamoru followed him and Usagi started to take small steps. She didn't like helicopters. Some were tiny and had those blades on top that could cut off someone's head… Usagi stood still with her eyes wide looking up to the blades.

Daiki turned after he watched Mamoru getting on board. He looked and noticed that Usagi had stopped walking and had a scared look on her face as she looked up. Daiki looked to the blades also.

"Great….. Another one." He mumbled before sighing and wondering for a moment what he should do before he started walking towards the girl.

"Umm Usagi are you okay?" He asked after stopping beside her.

Daiki noticed the slight movement of her head. He took a step in front so she only saw him then leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Mamoru looked out the opening taking note of how close his Uncle seemed to be to his Birthday Gift. His eyes narrowed after Daiki took Usagi's hand into his and lead her over to the pilot. After a minute Daiki led Usagi over to the opening then let her hand go only after she was on board and sitting right beside Mamoru. Daiki made sure Mamoru's seatbelt then Usagi's was on and snug.

Usagi looked at him and Daiki smiled then walked away, Mamoru who noticed the exchange turned to face Usagi.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong." Usagi mumbled looking at her hands as they rested on her lap.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward to whisper, "Your mine."

He then sat back and crossed a leg over the other. Mamoru looked to Usagi after he was settled noticing that she was looking at him like he was crazy.

"No I'm not." Usagi answered.

"Yes you are. You're my Birthday Gift and only mine." Mamoru answered matter of factly.

"I wanted you and got you. I always get what I want on my birthday. Trust me." He then said before smiling and looking to his Uncle who was climbing in.

Usagi once again wondered what was going to happen to her wondering for the second time that day if that boy was crazy. She glanced to Daiki when he held his hand out to her.

"Usagi take this pill. It isn't going to hurt you I promise. It will help you relax." Daiki said as Usagi took the pill from him and the water he offered.

Usagi checked the pill out before looking to him then to Mamoru. Seeing that Mamoru had the same pill and was taking it, Usagi put it in her mouth praying that nothing bad would happen to her.

Daiki smiled and nodded to a man with shades, who gave a bow of his head then closed the door.

Usagi kept the pill under her tongue pretending that she had swallowed it. She had intended to remove it but never noticed that the pill had melted and had left a terrible taste in her mouth. She never knew when the blades started and they had left the ground.

After a few minutes, Usagi looked over when she heard Mamoru humming. Usagi smiled after he had. Then the two started giggling before the humming started again this time with both kids doing it. Each humming a different song at first until one started humming the same as the other.

Daiki grinned by their actions.

"Thank goodness for modern meds or we would never be in the air. I wonder if she acts up on planes also." Daiki said to himself.

He settled back and watched the two as they played patty cake with each other giggling harder before the laughing came whenever one of them missed the others hands.

The trip to the other airport was a very entertaining and enjoyable one for Daiki.

The man who had never wanted kids and had two now, watched them once again being thankful for relaxing drugs.

There he was only twenty-five just turn it, with a new teenager and a preteen now in his life. He sighed wondering how he would mange. Here was another time that Daiki wished his mother was still alive. The wonderful woman who had helped him raise Mamoru had died earlier that year. He always thought that she had waited for him to be halfway in his twenties to pass away or maybe she had waited for Mamoru to be older Daiki thought.

Daiki glancing at Usagi once again wondered what his Mom would have said about the cute girl.

"As long as Mamoru is happy then I'm happy." He pictured the woman telling him.

Daiki knew it had weakened his mother after they had lost her oldest and his wife not even a year after losing her husband. If it hadn't have been for Mamoru needing them, Daiki didn't think his mother would have lived as long. It was tragic that the cancer had come back this time finishing the job it had started.

Hearing the giggling brought Daiki back to the present. He wondered what the two would say if they ever found out he got them high and always would as long as they needed it to fly and he had to fly with them. He remembered the first time he had flown with Mamoru after he was let out of the hospital and how the boy had tried to rip the inside of the plane up as he screamed in terror before they could drug him.

Daiki cleared his head than sat watching and listening to the two talking and telling each other almost everything about themselves. But only Daiki would remember.

He had looked hard at Usagi with his thoughts thinking how he would have his people find out even more about her family. Daiki started to wonder who and where her father was.

Usagi knowing who her grandparents were, Daiki truly believed that she knew more about him and Mamoru then she was letting on. He wished he had known the old couple's grandchild was female because it would have changed the deal he had made with the older man when his daughter had died.

By the time the drug wore off, the group was only a half hour away from home. Daiki had made a mental note to tell Mamoru privately what they had talked about earlier so he would know something more about the girl.

Once Usagi was out of the limo, Mamoru took her hand and started running to the house and then in, the whole time telling her about the different items his eyes fell on talking so fast Usagi couldn't keep up.

Daiki stood beside his good friend who was his driver as the man took Usagi's things out of the back of the limo. Daiki nodded to a few of his guards as they stood around. Each bowed back to their boss.

Seeing the head housekeeper, Narumi walk towards him, Daiki suddenly wished his mother was there. His mother would have understood about Usagi but Narumi was a different story. That woman ruled his parent's house with a stiff upper lip.

Daiki knew that one day he and Narumi would have a falling out and he would have to put his foot down. It was his house now.

"Daiki where are the horses you promised Mamoru? And please do tell me who that little girl with him is? Mamoru said something about a birthday gift. I do hope he was joking." Narumi said standing in front of Daiki with her hands on her hips giving him that look that he hated showing he was in trouble.

Daiki looked to his driver as the man walked past mumbling that Daiki as going to get it. If the woman hadn't been so close to his mother or knew his families secrets, she would have been gone long ago.

"Narumi! We are only home for a bit. Mamoru still wants to go to his favorite restaurant for dinner. Those horses…..Well he changed his mind on wanting them. Now if you'll excuse me…." Daiki rushed as he tried to walk away but stopped after the woman reached out and grabbed his left ear.

"Hold it right there young man. What about that young girl Mamoru is dragging into every room going into his last telling how she will be sharing that room with him." Narumi asked pulling Daiki's head lower so it was level with hers.

"Ouch Narumi!" Daiki just about screamed praying that the woman who had been his mother's best friend would be gentle. But she never was in the past he thought.

Daiki always believed Narumi thought she was the one in control and he knew that his older brother had been her favorite.

"Who is she? I do hope she's not going to be one of your…..your girls!"

Daiki finally freed his ear and looked down at the woman who was starting to wear his nerves even more.

"HELL NO! Let us go into the study and I'll explain." Daiki said before walking to the house knowing the woman was right behind him. He spotted his friend by the main door.

"Go put the boxes in my room for now." He mumbled to the driver who nodded then walked towards the staircase.

Daiki watched the man start up before he turned and looked in the study seeing Narumi standing in the center with her hands on her hips while she tapped her right foot. Daiki walked in and slide the French doors closed while taking a deep breath and letting it out as he turned towards the woman.

"Look that's my new stereo isn't it nice. I'm the only one around here with that brand. Well except Uncle Daiki but mine is newer!" Mamoru said before dragging Usagi over towards his bed.

"This is a nice room."

"I know that. Hey! Look my old toys! I might give them to charity. Uncle said he can get a tax break if I do but I don't know if I will yet. They are mine."

"You were born with a silver spoon." Usagi mumbled looking at the pile of toys in the corner. The shelves they were on went half way towards the ceiling and the ceiling was vaulted. She couldn't see the floor in front since more toys were covering it.

Usagi stopped walking when Mamoru did.

He looked down at her and just stared before a smile formed and he said,

"No….. A gold and silver spoon, a whole set! Thank you very much for noticing!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow as she watched Mamoru walk toward his bathroom.

"Usagi come look at the shower it's got two shower heads and we will have plenty of room in there together!" Mamoru called out.

Usagi stopped in the doorway seeing Mamoru closing the glass shower door before he turned and walked to the tub.

"I'm not showering with you at the same time." Usagi said but Mamoru ignored her.

"Look at my tub! I wish it was big like Uncles but he said I'm still too young but I will get a new one soon since I'm a teen now! Gonna be a young man soon he told me!" Mamoru exclaimed as he sat on the tubs side.

Mamoru looked at Usagi before patting the spot beside him.

Usagi walked over and sat down beside him and they both looked at the bottom of the tub which to Usagi it could hold two people easily. She wondered how big Daiki's tub was.

As if he could read her mind, Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand and ran out of the room leaving his then he dragged her to the room which was across from his own.

"Uncle Daiki's room isn't it great? The master's suite! I wish mine was as big." Mamoru said.

Usagi once again stood in place with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide shocked not only by what was in the room but how large it was. She knew that those two bedrooms combined were bigger than her Grandparents one bedroom house.

Thinking about her Grandparents at that moment, tears started to form in Usagi's eyes. Before she could stop them, the tears began to fall.

Mamoru looked back to Usagi after noticing she wasn't right beside him. Seeing her hands covering her face and her body shaking Mamoru could tell she was crying.

He walked over to her and getting to her side quick, he pulled Usagi into his arms and held her tight just letting her cry.

And that is where Daiki found them. He stopped in his tracks wondering at first what had happened that had Usagi crying.

But what really made Daiki stop and stare with his mouth hanging wide open, was Mamoru.

Daiki could never remember ever seeing his nephew giving comfort to someone who wasn't family.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I finally had some free time so I was able to finish this chapter. Again thanks to everyone reading and the great reviews. EvaC**_

Chapter 4

Daiki stepped back into the shadows and gave the two some moments alone. When he thought the time was right and he was over his shock, Daiki called out Mamoru's name then stepped into his private room calling out to Mamoru asking if he was ready to leave for dinner.

"FOOD!" Mamoru screamed as he let Usagi go and turned to his Uncle with a smile.

Mamoru left the bathroom with Usagi slowly following. She stopped by the door frame.

'I can get through this. It could be worse.' She thought.

Daiki smiled back at Mamoru before making eye contact with Usagi. He gave her a smile which reached his eyes as he walked towards her holding out a handkerchief.

Mamoru who was near the main door, looked back and came to a full stop as he watched getting upset that he hadn't given Usagi his own handkerchief.

For the second time that day Mamoru didn't like his Uncle for a brief moment. A feeling he had never experienced before was surfacing.

Seeing Usagi walking towards him, Mamoru blinked then he grinned after seeing hers. When Usagi took his hand into hers, his smile grew as he led the way out ignoring the feeling from a moment before.

"You're going to love Gino's. Best Italian food around!" Mamoru told as they left the second floor, just about dragging Usagi behind him.

Usagi glanced back and saw Daiki following and for the second time that day she noticed a few men following a few feet behind the older man once they were outside.

Usagi quickly moved her head back to look forward.

"That Chiba is a powerful man. Yes powerful. If only we all could be as lucky." Usagi could remember her Grandfather telling his wife many times. Her Grandmother would only nod her head in answer before she looked to Usagi. "He may be powerful but he is a gentleman." The woman would whisper to Usagi with a smile and a pat on her head as she handed a cookie over.

'Mima wouldn't have let me go if it wasn't safe.' Usagi thought as she followed Mamoru into the limo.

The group left going to Mamoru and Daiki's favorite place, staying until the place closed since the owner catered to Mamoru's every want. It was after all his birthday still.

Mamoru and his Uncle not only were the owner's favorite patrons but he was also good friends with Daiki, having gone to school with him. Daiki was also a silent partner in the business and made sure it was crime free.

During dinner, Usagi was relaxed and starting to enjoy being around the two males. Mamoru couldn't remember ever having a birthday as great as that one and Daiki was enjoying having Usagi around since she made Mamoru happy.

The dinner was outstanding and the ride home was enjoyable, but after they arrived home, all hell broke loose when Mamoru learned that Narumi had placed Usagi's things in the room next to his.

Daiki was glad he had put the papers he had for Usagi safely away in his safe. He knew if they had been out, Narumi would have looked at them and that wouldn't have been good.

The household didn't get settled down until after one a.m. and Usagi's things were in Mamoru's room and she was sound asleep with her bear beside Mamoru in his bed with Mamoru right beside her passed out with that large smile from before.

Daiki stood and looked at the two wondering if Mamoru's face would freeze with that smile in place.

He chucked picturing that happening while leaving the room going to his own plopping down on his bed sighing long and loud glad that Mamoru's thirteenth birthday was finally over.

Thinking about the boy, Daiki was surprised that not once on that day had Mamoru really mentioned the accident or blamed himself like he always had in the past. To Daiki it seemed Mamoru had forgotten with Usagi around.

The man did wonder how Mamoru would react after he learned the truth about Usagi's Mom. He already knew what Narumi would say and Daiki knew he would have to let her go soon since Usagi was going to be living with them.

Daiki fell asleep wondering what Mamoru would want next year praying it wouldn't be something as crazy.

The next morning Daiki woke up and went down to get his breakfast wondering if he should go into work. But remembering that Usagi was with them now and how Mamoru wanted to go shopping, Daiki reached for the phone to call his personal assistant.

As he hung up the phone Daiki looked along with the butler towards the windows when they heard a loud horn being beeped a few times and some guards running and yelling.

Daiki followed the butler out and they walked out to the front seeing a pickup truck with a horse trailer pulling up then stopping.

Daiki watched as the owner of the horses he was going to buy got out and walked up to him. Daiki waved the guards away knowing he'd have no trouble from the other man.

"Good morning Mr. Chiba." The man exclaimed holding his hand out to be shaken.

"Mr. Languet I left a message that we weren't getting the horses anymore." Daiki said looking at the other man's hand before Mr. Languet dropped his and gulped.

"Well umm…..yes Mr. Chiba I….I did get the message but Sir, I….I….I don't have anyone else who is interested in them. And….and they were breed especially for your….your nephew…"

Daiki narrowed his eyes as he watched Mr. Languet lick his lips then take a step back. Daiki knew that the other man should have known better than to question him. And he dared to come to his private home!

Usagi's eyes opened and she looked at the high ceiling trying to remember where she was and mostly wondering what time it was. Hearing some loud voices from outside Usagi rolled her head towards the window.

She looked to her left when she heard Mamoru snore as he rolled his body so he was on his back. His right arm fell over and hung off the bed.

"Noisy, wiggly worm boy. I'll bite him the next time that hand comes towards me." Usagi mumbled looking at him.

She sat up and looked back to the window hearing Daiki's voice getting louder from outside. She got out of the bed and walked over and looked out the window seeing Daiki, two men a couple of feet away and another man standing close to each other. Spotting two colts being taken out of the trailer by another man, Usagi's eyes widened.

"So pretty!" She mumbled.

Usagi ran over and grabbed her robe pulling it on as she ran from the room. She ran down the stairs and over to the main door pulling it open and leaving it that way as she ran out and over to the men.

"But sir please I have no room for them." Mr. Languet complained praying that Daiki would change his mind.

Daiki looked away from Mr. Languet after spotting Usagi by the colts. Usagi looked towards him and smiled before turning back to the colts and petting them before giggling after they both pushed her gently with their noses.

Daiki just looked at her from the top of her head with her long hair going down her back in waves then moved his eyes to her bare feet sticking out from the bottom of her robe.

"I drove all night…How…..how about I….I give one for free?" Mr. Languet asked with his voice rushed.

Daiki looked away from Usagi and looked at the man.

"Please Mr. Chiba; I have no room for them." Mr. Languet moaned.

Daiki looked back to Usagi as she ran up to him.

"Daiki are you buying them? They are so pretty! You are so lucky! I wish…Oh never mind. So pretty!" Usagi chimed as she grabbed his hands.

Daiki smiled at her and gave a nod. Usagi suddenly ran from the men and back into the house. The twenty-five year old watched then turned to Mr. Languet.

"I will take them off your hands but I'm only paying for one." Daiki told watching the man's head bob up and down fast. 'Let that teach him a lesson for daring to come to my home.' Daiki thought.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh bless you Mr. Chiba." Mr. Languet grabbed Daiki's hand and shook it fast. Just Daiki buying one was going to help the horse owner out.

Daiki raised his other hand to make his men put their guns away.

Usagi ran back to Mamoru's room and in, running up to the bed on the side the boy was asleep on.

"Mamoru!" Usagi grabbed his shoulders to shake him.

"Go away I'm tired." Mamoru mumbled as he rolled so his back was towards her.

"But the tiny horses!"

She shook him once again.

"Come on and see the babies Mamoru!"

The only response she got from the boy was a loud snore.

Usagi tried to wake him again before giving up. She ran over to the closet and got dressed then ran out while putting her hair in a low pony tail, this time looking for Daiki finding him walking back into the house.

Daiki stopped walking after spotting Usagi running to him. He was pleasantly surprised that she really was awake and showing back up.

"Daiki did you really get those two?" She asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Yes I did."

"Neat! Oh I tried to wake Mamoru and tell him but…."

"He won't wake for awhile. He sleeps until noon when he can. I'm surprised you're not asleep also."

"Oh I never sleep really late. Unless I'm really tired I will." Usagi answered once again making Daiki smile.

Daiki took Usagi's arm into his and led the way out of the house and over towards the barn.

"So it's only us until he wakes?"

Daiki smiled and looked down at the cute girl and when she looked up at him he nodded his head to answer.

"I hope we get along since we will be spending time alone together at least in the mornings." Usagi said innocently making Daiki laugh.

He led her into the barn and over to the stall where the colts were both eating.

"Gen this is Usagi, you and your staff are to treat her like she's MY… Family. Treat her just as you do Mamoru." Daiki told the middle age man who was in with the colts making eye contact.

The man known only by Gen looked from his boss over to Usagi and smiled at her.

"Yes sir I understand, just like Family." Gen said before opening the stall door so Usagi could go in to pet the colts. The men once again made eye contact each with an understanding.

Daiki walked closer to the fence leaning on it while he watched Usagi, once again checking her out thinking that Mamoru had great taste which surprised the man since he always thought Mamoru didn't like girls.

He just couldn't stop thinking of how cute she was and like Mamoru Daiki could acknowledge Usagi would be a looker when she grew up. His mind drifted to Mamoru once again, wondering why the boy wanted the girl and what his intent towards her was.

The two stayed by the colts for another ten minutes then Daiki led Usagi back to the house and into the dining room to the waiting breakfast.

As they ate, Daiki took note of how Narumi was looking at Usagi, not in a glaring way but he could tell that the woman didn't like the girl. He made a mental note to tell his men to watch the woman. Usagi was innocent on everything and the woman had no right to think otherwise, Daiki thought.

After eating Daiki sent Usagi back to Mamoru's room to wait for him to wake thinking the boy would be upset if he didn't see Usagi near so he sent her up.

After Usagi was out of the room, Narumi left going to the kitchen. Daiki looked to the butler and told him to bring his five main people to meet him in his private office. The butler bowed and left to do Daiki's bidding. Daiki soon left the dining room going to his office to wait.

Usagi closed the bedroom door then stood in front of it and once again looked around the room.

"This room needs a woman's touch to boyish."

Spotting Mamoru, Usagi walked over to the bed and walked up the two steps to stand beside it and looked down at him.

She reached and moved some of his hair that was covering an eye.

"Wakey, Wakey." She said while tickling under his chin.

The only response she received was a grunt and Mamoru rolling to his stomach.

Usagi shook her head then walked to the bathroom to shower. She knew she didn't want that boy to think she would shower with him. So if she was already clean, he couldn't ask her to shower with him. She grinned suddenly being glad that he was a late sleeper.

Mamoru's eyes began to open only to close again before opening again. He thought he had heard water running in his bathroom but now it was silent. He knew no one was to be in his room except his Uncle, when he was alone in there.

He rapidly sat up when hearing the door to his private bath opening. Spotting Usagi walking out Mamoru just watched her.

"Who are you?"

Usagi moved the end of her hair which she had redone in a ponytail with some hair in a bun and the rest in the pony tail, behind her as she looked to Mamoru. She raised an eyebrow as she looked.

"Are you mental?" She asked walking to the bed platform.

Mamoru watched her walk up then sit at the foot and look at him.

"No I'm not mental." He exclaimed throwing the covers off and standing up.

He walked over to her and stopped beside her and looked down at her.

"You are Usagi. Mine. My Birthday Gift with one bun on the top of your head." He said before he ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"He's mental." Usagi stated looking at the closed door.

"He's cute, really cute but truly mental." She then said before laughing.

Mamoru soon came out in fresh clothes and his hair brushed.

"So what should we do today?" He asked.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders before she went to open her mouth to tell about the colts but she closed it when Mamoru said, "Oh yes we are going shopping to get you some clothes."

"My clothes are fine."

"No they ain't! You don't match me! You will match me since you're mine."

Mamoru left the room after saying that.

"You are too bossy! And I'm not yours!" Usagi called out before running to catch up to him in the hallway.

She bumped into him after Mamoru stopped walking.

Usagi caught her footing as Mamoru turned to face her. She looked up at him and took a step back when he suddenly grabbed her head and pulled it to his to kiss her.

Usagi was bright red after realizing her eyes had closed until the kiss ended and Mamoru had let her head go and had taken one of her hands to pull her behind as he walked to the dining room while he whistled, happy with himself since he had caught Usagi off guard.

Usagi got over her shock as Mamoru told the chef what he wanted to eat. Learning that Usagi had already eaten, Mamoru pouted since she hadn't waited for him. He got happy when she began to eat off the plate of fruit the chef made for her. The woman knew not to let Mamoru get upset.

None in the house wanted an upset Mamoru because if Mamoru was upset then Daiki got upset and took it out on them.

Halfway through the meal, Daiki showed up walking into the room and over to his seat at the head of the table.

Usagi noticed the two men who had followed him, stood off to the side by some windows, she glanced to Mamoru who either didn't notice or was just use to the men being near.

"You're up kind of early Mamoru." Daiki said looking at his wristwatch.

"Yes Uncle…. I have to get….Usagi new clothes….remember?" Mamoru said between chewing and swallowing.

"You shouldn't talk with food in your mouth." Usagi said as she wiped her mouth with the napkin that had been on her lap.

She looked up spotting Mamoru, Daiki, the men and the butler looking at her.

"It is rude." She then said looking back to Mamoru then down to her plate.

All the adults looked shocked but then smiled as Mamoru closed his mouth to swallow the food that was in there.

No one talked for a minute.

"We can still get some clothes for her right Uncle?" Mamoru asked after making sure his mouth was clear first.

Daiki nodded still delighted in what Usagi had said even more in the way Mamoru had responded and the look the boy had was priceless Daiki thought.

"Finish eating then we will leave." Daiki said as he stood up and walked out knowing he was about the laugh.

The others left also leaving the children alone in the silent room.

Mamoru glanced sideways at Usagi and watched her eating her fruit with her fork. Mamoru knew if it was his food he would have just picked them up with his fingers. Seeing her chew her food slowly, Mamoru slowed his own mouth down. He watched in awe at how graceful Usagi seemed.

"What time did you wake this morning?" Mamoru asked wondering.

"I don't know what time it was. I had breakfast with Daiki then I went back to your room and showered." Usagi said looking to him noticing his eyes widened before he looked away.

"Oh." He only said thinking that he would have to learn to wake earlier. Mamoru didn't want Usagi to spend time alone with Daiki.

"I'm done, let's go." Mamoru said pushing his chair back to stand. He held his hand out for Usagi to take in which she did.

They walked out together and found Daiki in the living room waiting.

"Are you ready?" Daiki asked walking over to them.

"Yes." Mamoru said before he turned and walked out making sure Usagi was right beside him.

Once they were in the limo, Usagi wrestled her hand out of Mamoru's.

"Stop squeezing my hand so hard." She mumbled while rubbing her hands together.

"You're a weird boy." Usagi then said looking to his face.

"I'm sorry." Mamoru whispered. He took her hand and gave it a kiss then held it gently in his hand which rested on his leg.

They both looked to Daiki as he got in and sat in his place.

The silence filled the air until Daiki asked if Mamoru had a list of things he wanted Usagi to wear.

Mamoru smiled and looked back to Usagi and started naming off different clothing items and brands while Daiki made a few suggestions.

Usagi looked between the two males shocked that they were talking like she wasn't in there with them and that they didn't ask her what she wanted.

"I need a new bra. Yes a white bra will do." Usagi suddenly said shutting the two up fast. Both looked to her with their eyes wide and their faces turning beet red.

To be continued.

_**Sorry but I had to end this somewhere and I have to get back to working. Until next time take care! EvaC**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Usagi mentioned the word bra, Daiki was the first to recover with a grin to Usagi and a look to Mamoru who sat there with his eyes and mouth open wide.

Mamoru dropped her hand which he was holding.

Usagi looked to Mamoru then reached over and with her left hand; she went and closed his mouth.

"Oh close your mouth and put your eyes back in their sockets. I'm female and females have bigger boobs then guys. Duh. And I will not have saggy boobs." Usagi said then patted Mamoru on his head.

Daiki started laughing as he grabbed his stomach and fell over on his seat taking delight in Usagi even more.

Mamoru who had glanced to her chest first, looked away from Usagi and over to his Uncle before he turned his whole body towards the window on his side.

Usagi shook her head and turned her head to look out her window with a look of satisfaction. Now let them talk like she wasn't there and didn't have a say on her own body.

Needless to say, the rest of the ride to the first store was made in silence once Daiki settled down.

Mamoru finally got over his embarrassment by the second store since Usagi picked out her bras and panties at the first one. He had refused to into that store letting Daiki go with her. He watched through the windows as Usagi, who to him didn't need a bra since he thought her chest would never sag, picked out what she wanted and Daiki waited by the cash register.

While at the stores Mamoru went and made the store employees show him everything for girls and picked out what he wanted Usagi to have.

Usagi stood back not only surprised that Mamoru had the employees just about kissing his butt, but that Mamoru had good taste in clothes. It made her wonder if he was one who liked guys. But then she thought no, thinking about the kisses. He just had great taste she decided.

Usagi looked to Daiki also with surprise since he wouldn't stop Mamoru and at each and every store, he'd pull out his credit card not once hearing the total of the purchases. Usagi had looked at a few price tags and gagged many times by the numbers on some.

They finally ended the shopping spree after dinner time and seeing as they were near some restaurants the three went out to dinner again that night.

Usagi was mostly silent during the meal thinking of the past and when and if her grandparents and her were able to go out to dinner it was once a year on Usagi's birthday. Now here she was eating out once again two nights in a roll.

Hearing Mamoru and Daiki talking Usagi could tell that they ate out more than once a year, more than once a month even week she figured.

Usagi soon talked with Mamoru when he finally asked her if she liked her new wardrobe. As they talked, they agreed to check out the clothes and match them once they got home since Mamoru still wanted her to match him each day. Usagi agreed since she liked seeing Mamoru smile and she did love the clothes.

Daiki sat back and half listened. He tuned them out and just sat waiting for the two to finish eating with his mind drifting as he made plans for the next day.

His eyes fell on Usagi and then he blinked and just looked at her. The man knew that he needed to have a private talk with the girl soon about the past and knowing Mamoru slept late in the morning Daiki decided that he would go into work late so he and Usagi could talk in private.

Usagi watched Mamoru as he checked out the desert menu. She glanced to Daiki catching him looking at her once again. Her first thoughts were that the man liked little girls but remembering her mother and grandparents, Usagi wondered if the man was thinking about them and the past.

"Usagi we will have the chocolate mousse cake." Usagi heard Mamoru telling the waitress.

Usagi looked back to the boy beside her and smiled since he was.

"You will love this cake. It's one of my favorites and just about melts on your tongue. It's heaven!" Mamoru said reaching over to move some of Usagi's hair from her face.

"You should know. You are an expert on desserts." Daiki was heard.

Usagi glanced to Mamoru and nodded her head before sitting back and waited for the cake. As she waited, Usagi wondered if she was really dreaming. Maybe today and the day before had been a dream. But she knew it was no dream it just couldn't be. And if it was, Usagi decided she didn't want to wake up ever. Especially after tasting the cake Mamoru had picked out.

Mamoru smiled as he watched the delight on Usagi's face and when she looked at him with her eyes shining he was ecstatic. He felt that he had finally found someone who liked what he did, someone just like him, a….a…mate.

He looked to Daiki who nodded then waved to the waiter for the check.

After paying they went home and Mamoru and Usagi both went to his room to sit and watch the staff putting Usagi's clothes away each of them making sure that the right outfit went with the one that matched Mamoru's clothes since he told them too.

Usagi had to gawk once again after seeing the party dress that Mamoru had picked out for his party that they were having the next night. Not only was she surprised that Mamoru was having a party with over one hundred guest expected to arrive but the fact that he got to be off from school the whole week of his birthday surprised her the most.

"Look Usa your dress will match my suit perfect! Oh Uncle you are going to wear the matching suit also right?" Mamoru asked after he jumped from the bed to run to the dress then to Daiki after he walked into the room.

"Yes Mamoru, we will match again." Daiki said before hugging Mamoru back.

Usagi looked at the two better before looking to her own clothes as it hit that she matched them. Remembering the day before, Usagi remembered what Mamoru had been wearing and that it had matched Daiki right down to their shoes. Just like today.

"He's fruity as a fruit bat." Usagi whispered before giggling as her legs swung.

She looked up at Mamoru after he sat back down beside her. He smiled she smiled back since he would never guess her little joke.

"You are going to wear a bow!"

"What?" Usagi asked startled.

"Yes a big red bow and when they ask me who you are I'll tell them that you are the best gift I ever received!" Mamoru exclaimed as he hugged her to him.

Usagi looked around the room seeing the staff smile while Daiki hide a laugh behind his fist.

Usagi's eyes narrowed as she pushed Mamoru back none too gently then stood up before running from the room.

"What's her problem?" Mamoru asked as he sat back up.

Daiki turned towards him then left out going to find Usagi.

"Uncle! Uncle where are you going?" Asked a surprised Mamoru. He looked to the staff that each turned away and finished as fast as they could while keeping quiet.

It took Daiki five minutes to find Usagi out by the colts and he only found her there since one of his men had followed the girl then reported it to the man.

"He's just a stupid crazy boy." Daiki heard Usagi as he saw her between the two tiny horses.

"Well I don't know if he's stupid but he is crazy. A crazy spoiled brat!" Usagi mumbled petting the two noses.

A smiled formed when the colts both whinnied making the girl and the man smile at the same time.

Usagi heard a noise and looked up spotting Daiki with a leg up on the fence smiling. She looked away towards the hay covered flooring.

"I want to go back to my grandparents."

When Daiki didn't answer she looked up.

"Did you hear me or are you stupid like him? I want to leave. Whatever they owed you…..I'll….I'm sure they will pay you somehow. It couldn't have been that much." Usagi said before looking down again since Daiki smiled looking straight at her.

"You can't go back to them."

"Yes I can, I'm their granddaughter."

"Usagi they are gone. They were going to travel seeing as they don't have to worry about you anymore." Daiki explained stepping into the stall.

He watched while Usagi wiped her eyes. He stopped in front of her and kneeled down placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't really buy you. I just made your Granddad stop paying me on the loan I gave to him to bury your Mom and to pay some other bills. I'm assuming it was for hospital bills also since you were in for awhile just as Mamoru was." Daiki said catching her attention.

"I remember seeing them at the hospital when I went to see Mamoru with my Mother." Daiki then told seeing Usagi's eyes widen. Daiki gave a small smile seeing that she could tell he knew who her mother was.

"Yes I know who your mother was and what she did to my family…."

"Sir I….."

"Hush Usagi I'm not blaming you. As I understand it you like Mamoru were in the backseats asleep. I was surprised Mamoru lived even more that you had. I saw the cars that day and your mother's was the worse…..like she wanted it to happen….." Daiki told looking away before shaking his head as he remembered.

"Does your crazy nephew know the truth about my Mom that her car hit his parent's and killed them?" Usagi asked.

Daiki looked back into her eyes.

"Not yet."

"You need to tell him." Usagi said then looked away then back to him when he moved her head to face his.

"We will tell him later. This isn't a good week for him. That accident happened on his birthday and he always blames himself since it was his idea to go to the museum."

"Is that why he's so spoiled?"

Daiki smiled as he nodded his head.

"Yes I guess you're right. I try to keep him happy so he doesn't remember."

"Where's your Mother?" Usagi asked not wanting to talk about Mamoru since she was still upset with him.

"She died some months back from Cancer. It's only me, Mamoru and my Uncle now in my family."

"A Uncle?" Usagi asked noticing Daiki's cheeks blush.

"Yes…Ummm you will meet him later. He's…..He is out of the country. He's a busy man." Daiki told as he stood up. Usagi noticed he had rushed as he talked.

Looking back to the colts she wondered if it had something to do with the many men who were around the area with guns.

She turned around and started to pet the colts again. Usagi looked up when Daiki started to brush the white one since Usagi was by the black one.

"I always knew your mom had a child but I didn't know you were a girl." Daiki said catching Usagi's attention again.

She stayed silent as she took the other brush and started brushing the colt by her.

"If I hadn't been so busy with the….the business and handling my brother's estate at the age of eighteen, I would have found out that you were a girl." Daiki then said catching Usagi's eyes.

"Why does it care or matter that I'm a girl?" Usagi asked wondering.

Daiki grinned then said, "If I had known you were female I would have taken you from your Grandparents years ago. Probably the same month you and Mamoru were in the hospital."

He watched Usagi's eyes fly open as her mind suddenly raced a mile. She stole a glance at the handsome man before looking down.

"Do you like little girls or something? I've seen you looking at me." Usagi said looking back to the man seeing his eyes fly open that time.

"WHAT! Hell no you're sick! You're like thirteen years younger than me! Sure you're cute and will grow into a beauty….." Daiki started while looking at her before taking a step back.

"You're a sicko! Gross!" He then said backing to a corner.

Usagi smiled before laughing by the look on his face and his eyes wide, the laughing finally made Daiki laugh along with her. An understanding between the two had surfaced.

Mamoru stood up from his bed wondering why his Uncle had left his room not even answering him. It had surprised Mamoru since that was the first time the man had ever done that.

Mamoru looked around his room with his eyes settling on Usagi's bear. He walked to it and picked it up.

"Mamoru your Uncle has sent for you. He is in the barn." Mamoru heard Narumi say from his open doorway.

He looked to the woman he never liked. Something about her never sat well with him especially every time she would say the word Uncle to him like it was a dirty word even when she said his own name she acted like it was trash.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes Narumi I heard you." Mamoru stated placing the bear back before walking to the woman remembering how his Uncle always told him to be nice since Narumi had been close friends with his Grandmother.

Once by the door Mamoru started to walk by Narumi even pushed her with his body. He stopped when she grabbed his arm. Mamoru looked up at her with a glare.

"Let my arm go you old nag." Mamoru said as he slapped her hand off his arm.

Narumi glared down at the boy and gave his arm a hard squeeze before releasing it.

"You're as bad as your Uncle, spoiled brat." She said before walking away.

Mamoru watched her wishing Daiki would fire her. He wondered why she hadn't been let go after his Grandmother had died.

"Well when I'm in charge and if that old witch is still around….I'll get her gone fast…. She better be glad Grandmother loved her so much and Uncle is so nice." Mamoru muttered.

He continued on his way to his Uncle when the woman was out of sight.

"Why would you have taken me from them?" Usagi asked Daiki who placed an apple in her hand after he had cut it up. Usagi gave a piece to each colt.

"My Mother is the reason. My Mother wanted a Granddaughter." Daiki stated.

Usagi looked back to him.

"She would hound me to have children but I don't like them except Mamoru and now you. I never wanted any children. I made her mad when I turned eighteen. Day of my birthday."

"Why?"

"I got operated on so I can't have kids. Even my Uncle got mad but he was more understanding. He even sided with me over time."

Daiki looked down as he sat on a stool.

"She was mad at me like the world had ended but she never got upset with my brother. I never understood why he and his wife didn't have another child after Mamoru. But of course he was the favorite and never got yelled at. The first born and golden child." Daiki said more like thinking out loud about the past

Usagi thought about how it would have been growing up in that house compared to hers. She thought about Mamoru suddenly.

"No I wouldn't want to be his sister." She mumbled while shaking her head back and forth with her cheeks red remembering the first kiss.

Daiki smiled as a chuckle came out.

Usagi looked back to the colts.

"Is the white one a pure Friesian? I read that they only come in two colors, black and chestnut." Usagi said looking to the man.

"Let's just say I have money and power and a very close good friend who likes to play with genes." Daiki told Usagi who raised an eyebrow making Daiki think she didn't believe him.

"It's true, trust me."

"I do." Usagi said looking back to the colts noticing that the white one seemed to be mixed she wondered with what.

"It's not a true Friesian but Mamoru will never know." Daiki said standing beside her and looking at the colts too.

"You were eighteen when you got Mamoru?"

"Yes five months after my birthday that accident happened." Daiki answered.

Usagi looked away again.

Mamoru walked the path wondering why his Uncle was in the horse barn at that hour.

He opened the door and walked in heading towards his Uncle's voice wondering who he was talking to in a friendly manner.

"No he was older than I. He was thirteen when I was born. You see… I'm my parents… oh how do I say this…. Ok I am the, about to divorce but go on a second honeymoon so they stay together since they produced me, baby." Daiki told hoping that he may have gotten Usagi to tell about her father.

Mamoru wondered who the man was telling a secret like that too. He turned the corner and came to a stop after seeing Daiki and Usagi standing beside each other by a work table looking to each other both with a smile gracing their face.

To be continued.

_**Thanks to "**__**oddlyaverage**__**"**__** for the horse info! And again thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone reading thanks. I'm happy that you all are enjoying this story. EvaC.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello All! Again I'm sorry that I can't update as often, busy time for me. I do hope everyone is doing well. Enjoy this next chapter! EvaC**_

Chapter 6

Mamoru stood there wondering how long Usagi and Daiki had been together alone seeming to him that they were cozy, to close for his comfort as they stood beside each other by a table.

'She's my Usagi why can't he see that?' He wondered.

"So you don't have any children?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru looked back in her direction.

"Nope, I have no children of my own and I'm not about to be someone's Pop." Daiki told looking to her as an eyebrow rose. Usagi looked right into his eyes, her own starting to narrow.

"I have a father." She answered with disgust. "I don't need another one." She then said before turning her head so Daiki saw her side view.

Daiki noticed the hatred in the girl's voice and he wondered once more about her father.

"Well good then." He said not wanting to ask just yet. He had to be gentle and bring the subject up slowly.

Daiki glanced away then back seeing Usagi glance sideways at him.

"Okay let's see….I guess I'll be your…..umm." The man was at a loss for words.

"You are Daiki and only Daiki to me. No Uncle and No….Father." Usagi said turning to face him with a serious look.

"That's fine with me." Daiki agreed as he held his hand out. Usagi took it and they shook.

Usagi started to turn away and spotted Mamoru watching them. She wondered about the look in his eyes. Seeing where she was looking with a smile forming, Daiki looked and spotted the boy.

"Mamoru good you got my message. I want to show you something. If you would have been awake this morning like Usagi you would have seen them earlier." Daiki said as he placed the knife down then walked into the stall.

Mamoru walked over once again telling himself that he would wake early, making the promise after he noticed the exchange between his Uncle and Usagi and hating that they seemed to have a secret.

'I won't let him make her one of his girls.' Mamoru promised himself.

Usagi ran to Mamoru and grabbed his hand to pull him.

"Come on slowpoke. I've wanted you to see them all day!" She exclaimed pulling him into the stall his Uncle was in.

Mamoru came to a complete stop after seeing the horses he had first wanted for his birthday.

"My horses." He declared walking up to them.

"No they are mine since you didn't want them. You picked out something else." Daiki told watching.

Mamoru looked at him with a surprised look which Daiki noticed.

"Yours?" The boy asked in disbelief.

"Yes mine, I paid for them, you picked something else." Daiki answered staring the boy down.

Mamoru looked away first.

"Come pet them Mamoru." Usagi said grabbing and pulling him forward.

She never noticed the two guys looking to each other both surprised at the other. Daiki being surprised he stood his ground for the first time ever with his nephew and Mamoru was too astonished to say anything or even react.

"Like Daiki said they arrived this morning. So Cute!" Usagi told as she hugged the black one first then the white one.

"Pet them Mamoru they are so gentle. Daiki is so lucky." Usagi said as she placed Mamoru's right hand on the black horse and his left hand on the right one.

Both nickered at the same time making Mamoru smile and Usagi giggle. Daiki stood back and watched the children, a smile gracing his face.

"Daiki what are you going to name them?" Usagi asked after awhile as she looked to him.

"You can name them."

"Really? Ok!" Usagi exclaimed with happiness then looked back at the horses and thought.

"Luna and Artemis." She then said.

"What! Those are stupid names!" Mamoru said turning to her.

"No Luna and Artemis fit them perfect!" Usagi said turning to him.

"NO! They are Onyx and Pearl!"

"No Luna and Artemis!"

"Onyx for the black male and Pearl for the white female you stupid girl! I took three months to pick the names! " Mamoru raised his voice.

Daiki watched as Usagi moved and stood in front of Mamoru with her hands on her hips glaring up at him while Mamoru glared down at her. Mamoru placed his own hands on his hips.

"No, Luna for the black night sky and I think Luna sounds more feminine and Artemis is manly to me which means he's the bright white full moon on a full moon night who brightens the dark for Luna keeping her safe and happy."

"Luna stands for moon and Artemis is the Goddess of the moon, "Goddess", "woman", you dim-wit!" Mamoru announced.

"I know the meaning of those names! I know all mythology legends and the constellations by heart! I just think those names match their coloring better! Those are the names that popped in my mind when I first saw them this morning! Anyways the black one is female or don't you know the difference!" Usagi announced pointing to the back of the horses.

Mamoru moved his eyes to look. He lifted their tails and looked then looked between the horse's legs before looking to Usagi with red cheeks since she was right.

"That ain't an extra tiny leg hanging from the white one!" Usagi stated watching Mamoru turn even redder and his eyes grow larger.

Daiki, delighted in the two, walked to them after noticing their hands ball up into fists. After he touched their shoulders, the two turned as one and glared at him before they blinked and looked down in sync.

"Mamoru I'm going to give you one of these hors…."

"I want both!" Mamoru rushed looking back up at the man.

Daiki took a breath.

"I'm giving you one and the other to Usagi so she can ride beside you after they have grown." Daiki rushed not wanting the boy to interrupt again.

"Really?" Usagi asked looking to the man with her eyes shining.

Mamoru looked at her then back to Daiki.

"But I want both. I told everyone I was getting two." Mamoru whined.

Daiki sighed and Usagi lost her smile.

"Mamoru….."

"I want both!" Mamoru just about screamed before turning his body away from Daiki who waited for the tantrum to start.

"He can have them both." Usagi said as she started to walk away.

"No!" Daiki said grabbing her shoulder to stop her from leaving.

"Only one will be his. They are mine to do as I wish." Daiki said looking to his nephew who stood with his arms crossed over his chest refusing to look at the man.

Daiki looked to Usagi once more noting her sad eyes and it upset him. Daiki thought and wondered and an idea popped in his head.

"Alright Mamoru…. take one or both you pick. But if you take both…. then Usagi goes. I'll take her." Daiki said looking back to the boy.

Mamoru rapidly turned with a foot slipping to the side. He got his footing and stood with his mouth hanging as his arms dropped. He watched Daiki raise an eyebrow knowing the boy understood his meaning. Mamoru looked to Usagi before grabbing her pulling her to his body and holding her like a life line.

"No Mine!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around her not letting her move. He couldn't imagine losing Usagi and he knew where his Uncle would take her.

Daiki was pleased.

"All right you made your choice on this matter. I don't want you telling everyone that Usagi is your Birthday Gift. If Usagi agrees…. Then you can tell people that both colts are yours. Only we will know the truth. Do you understand and agree?" Daiki said looking between them.

Mamoru looked at Daiki then to Usagi's head which moved up and down twice. Mamoru squeezed her once more.

"Ok I agree. One horse but I'll tell everyone that they both belong to me or I'll even say I didn't get anything and I won't say Usagi is really my gift. Usagi will stay with me forever." Mamoru suddenly said surprising his Uncle.

"Well good, I'm glad you agreed because I don't want you going around in public saying Usagi is a gift or anything about money and her. That isn't right." Daiki told happy with how Mamoru seemed to be changing.

Feeling Usagi lay her head on his chest and squeeze him, Mamoru nodded his head as his eyes closed.

Daiki got silent, again surprised by how everything had been playing out with Mamoru that night. He smiled since Mamoru didn't go into a fit. The man was also glad the boy picked the girl since he knew Usagi was way too young to even be considered to be at his "massage parlor" which he liked to call it.

That building, where his "Women" lived, was located south of the house about 400 yards away, behind one of the many large stone fences and only one path from the house lead towards the "parlor" and it had security in place. Only Daiki and his men knew where its exact location was but Daiki had started to wonder if Mamoru was starting to understand by something he had said six months ago. The man knew his nephew wasn't as stupid as he tried to act sometimes and he was growing up.

Spotting Gen walking towards them, Daiki left the stall to meet the man.

"Excuse me but your Uncle is on the phone."

"Thank you Gen. When they are done, escort them to the main house then retire for the night."

"Of course I will sir."

Daiki nodded then walked away.

After they were alone Usagi stepped back as she removed her arms from Mamoru's body but he kept his in place. Usagi looked up at his face.

"Where are your glasses?" Usagi asked choosing to forget about their disagreement from earlier.

"My glasses?" Mamoru asked touching his face.

"Yes." Usagi stopped herself from saying duh.

"Oh I don't really need them. I just like how smart they make me look and might I say cute also." Mamoru said while Usagi got out of his arms and walked away with her head shaking.

Mamoru followed her out of the stall.

"Yes mental." She said more to herself.

I'm not mental." Mamoru said after hearing her.

Usagi only smiled then took his hand.

"Are you both finished in here?" Gen suddenly asked from behind them. His smile grew when he saw them both jump in surprise.

"Yes Lur….. Gen." Mamoru told trying to hide his surprise.

"Very well. I will escort you to the house since it is late." Gen said as he walked around them leading the way down the lighted path.

Mamoru and Usagi followed him with Mamoru looking straight ahead and Usagi looking around.

"He reminds me of Lurch from the Adams Family, always behind you when you don't expect him. Even sounds like him sometimes you watch." Mamoru whispered making Usagi move her hands to cover her mouth to hide her giggle.

She then looked around again after Mamoru got silent.

'It's like they are on guard.' She thought watching all the people around.

That night as Mamoru snored away; Usagi lay in the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Men with guns everywhere even a guarded gate at the entrance. Men even going with us to the store….they were at the airport and a car followed from Pappy and Mima's…..They were paying Daiki money...a loan….." Usagi whispered.

Her eyes widen as she sat up.

"The Mob!" She said looking around the room.

She was suddenly pulled back down on the bed.

"My Usagi only mine. I won't let him have another one." Mamoru muttered into her hair as he pulled her body next to his.

Usagi tried to wiggle free but gave up since the boys strong hold was on her. Being tired and feeling warm, she gave up trying to figure out the household and fell asleep being squeezed with her head resting on Mamoru's chest.

Usagi woke the next morning finding herself still in Mamoru's arms. His hold on her wasn't as tight from the night but it was still there she noticed. Slowly moving, Usagi tried to not wake Mamoru but once she was out of his arms she looked and noticed his eyes were open.

"Hi." Mamoru lazily muttered.

"Good morning Mamoru." Usagi answered somewhat surprised he was awake considering she had a hard time waking him the morning before.

"Did you sleep well?" Mamoru asked with the same voice.

"I guess so." Usagi answered wondering.

"Did you like being in my arms?" Same voice only a little softer this time came from Mamoru as he closed his eyes just a little.

"Ex….excuse me?" Usagi asked with her eyes widening feeling a sigh start to form.

Mamoru suddenly pushed Usagi back then climbed over her body as he laughed. The laughter got fainter after he was in the bathroom and the door was closed. Usagi sat up then stood up.

"He's loony. I can't decide if he's trying to be romantic or he's just bonkers." Usagi said as she walked over to sit on a chair.

"My party is tonight! Oh yeah and I can't wait!" Mamoru was heard singing a few times.

"Bonkers…..I wonder what type of party it will be and how many people will be here." Usagi muttered.

When Mamoru finally came out dressed, Usagi was glad. She ran past the boy and into the bath locking the door behind her.

"Lock it if you want I have a key." Mamoru whispered looking at the closed door before he walked over to his desk.

"My room meaning it's my bathroom." He then said holding up the key to the bathroom. He began to laugh like a mad scientist from a cartoon but then started coughing so stopped.

"Why do I have this key? Oh yes I kept locking the door and closing it so Uncle had the key made." Mamoru mumbled looking at the key before putting it away quickly after hearing said door opening.

He watched Usagi walking out dressed in the outfit she had found laying out for her in the dressing room. Mamoru smiled liking the blouse and skirt on Usagi and happy that he had made the right choice since the colors matched his clothes.

"Let's go eat. Maybe Uncle is still home."

"That sounds nice." Usagi said walking towards him.

Mamoru met her halfway then took her hand dragging her to the door. He stopped after Usagi yanked her hand free and stood still.

"Stop dragging me behind you. My legs are tired of having to keep up with you and my arm hurts from being pulled." Usagi said looking at him. Mamoru looked at her legs then back to her face.

"I don't mind walking beside you but I won't be dragged. Here, you will escort me this way and no other way." Usagi told sliding her right arm into the crock of his bent left arm.

"Hey like the grownups!" Mamoru exclaimed then smiled. Usagi nodded as she smiled back.

"This is nice." Mamoru said as he walked out making sure he opened the door for Usagi first. They walked down the stairs together step by step, Mamoru making sure he walked slowly for Usagi.

"Damn did it snow goose feathers last night because I've never seen you up this early Mamoru when you don't have to be." Daiki said after noticing the two walking into the dining room together.

Both children smiled as they looked at the man as they sat down near him, Mamoru sitting down beside Daiki and Usagi sitting beside Mamoru.

"Oh stop it. I just felt like waking early." Mamoru said watching Usagi as she placed her napkin on her lap and he copied. Then while eating, Mamoru copied Usagi's manners.

Daiki kept quiet after watching Mamoru wondering what the boy was up to. Looking to Usagi and watching he again noticed how she was acting having noticed the days before her great table manners.

"You seem mature for a girl your age." Daiki said after awhile.

"Mature?" Usagi asked looking to him being surprised he noticed.

"Well you have great table manners I've noticed, they are even better than some adults I know. So yes mature." Daiki answered. He could have gone on about how she acted by the way she walked and talked in public but he kept silent.

"I guess you're right. I grew up fast. They say you grow up when your Mom passes away." Usagi said looking to her glass of apple juice.

"Your Mom is dead?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi looked to him then to Daiki who gave a small shake of his head begging with his eyes for her to keep silent.

"Yes." Usagi mumbled looking back to Mamoru.

"You are only twelve plenty of time to grow and act mature." Daiki said hoping Mamoru wouldn't ask any more about Usagi's Mother at the moment. He didn't want the boy acting up the day of his party. It was too late to cancel it.

"Yes you are only twelve; you should act your age." Mamoru said thinking of some girls he knew who were twelve also, heck he had just been twelve a few days ago he thought.

Daiki sighed since Mamoru didn't dwell on her Mother at the moment.

"I act my age but….." Usagi started to say looking back to the glass.

"But what?" Mamoru asked wanting to know why.

Usagi looked at him and noticed Daiki also looking to her for an answer.

"Mima said I was a Lady, a noblewoman and I need to show it in everything I do. For it will reflect on whatever people think about me and she doesn't want anyone thinking bad about me ever. I will try to never act in any way that would disappoint her." Usagi told keeping her face serious.

Daiki and even Mamoru remembered how ladylike Usagi's Grandmother had been when they were at her house.

Daiki smiled and could understand every word the girl had said. Mamoru sat and once again looked at Usagi in awe.

"She's perfect." Mamoru muttered while in his mind the pedestal he was placing Usagi on grew a couple of feet.

After Usagi's little speech the three ate mostly in silence.

Daiki soon finished eating before the two then left out reminding Mamoru to rest up since his party would be that evening starting at six. He then promised that he would be home way before the party started. The man left the room leaving the two children alone. They finished eating in silence then Mamoru took Usagi on a tour of the inside of the house.

Arriving in an upstairs wide open room which to Usagi looked like a ballroom from a by-gone era. The stunning two-tiered room featured a mezzanine, grand staircase and four massive columns and an elaborate wood ceiling with three crystal chandeliers hanging. The floor made of white and gray marble and two walls lined with windows.

"My party last year was here in the grand salon. But this year it's out in the gardens. Too many girls wanted to dance in here and I didn't like it. They wouldn't leave me alone." Mamoru told leading Usagi to some double doors then out on a balcony that over looked the gardens.

The two watched the servants as they ran around out in the yards setting up tents, tables and chairs for the party.

Usagi looked to the clear sky knowing they would have perfect weather that day.

"Will there be a lot of guests?"

"Yes all my classmates and their parents come."

"How many?"

"I don't know."

"Well how many are in your class?"

"Umm twenty oh wait they combined our class with another so there's forty now. Yes forty students, two main teachers and the four student teachers."

"That's…. that's not too many I guess." Usagi answered trying to hide the surprise in her voice. Her last class had only fifteen students and the one teacher. She knew Mamoru went to a private school and hers had been public.

"Hey don't worry some parents don't come and I'm only close to a few of my classmates and even then they won't hang around me for too long. No one ever does."

"Why do you say that? They must like you if they are coming."

"They only come because of their parents and my Uncle. I sometimes think it's more my Uncles doing. They come to see the house and wish they were me. My classmates don't really like me they say I'm spoiled."

"You are."

"Yes I know and I don't care what they think." Mamoru said with a voice which made Usagi look to him knowing he was lying.

"I'm…...I'm the only one who doesn't have parents. Some of them even have two sets of parents." Mamoru muttered. Usagi just looked at him understanding. Yes her father was still alive but to her he was died.

"I understand perfectly what you are saying. I was the only one living with their grandparents…..Mamoru why did you really want me to be with you?"

"I'm lonely." Mamoru answered looking down.

"Lonely with all these people around and your Uncle…" Usagi said opening her arms wide.

"Is always busy and the people around here are adults who don't understand me. They are servants who are paid to keep me happy." Mamoru answered still looking down.

"What about your friends from school?" Usagi asked with her voice ever so soft with concern.

"None of them are really close friend's just classmates. They only come to my parties for the food and like I said to see this superior house. I need someone close to my age, a best friend, someone who will never leave me." Mamoru said finally looking into her eyes.

"Be that for me a best friend and never leave me." Mamoru whispered thinking of someone else who had broke that promise. His mind drifted to six months ago and to a girl who he had met after she had shown up making Mamoru think she would be the friend he had wanted but she ended up becoming one of Daiki's girls breaking Mamoru's young heart. He had had a small crush on her despite the fact that she was five years older than him.

"All right I promise." Usagi answered understanding the sad sound his voice made. Yes he could have anything but the boy was lonely Usagi figured out. And she understood perfectly about being lonely.

They looked at each other and just in that short time period since they had met, they felt closer to one another than anyone else in their young lives.

Looking at her, Mamoru forgot the past. Seeing that she hadn't moved her eyes from his, Mamoru smiled knowing Usagi told the truth even more after she took both of his hands into hers and held them tightly. He was suddenly glad that Usagi wasn't older than him and he had met her first.

"Hey come on and I'll show you my classmates in the year book that way you will be one step ahead of them." Mamoru said grabbing her hand before he placed it on his arm and lead the way out.

They arrived in his room and Mamoru found his yearbook from the year before. He handed her the book as he sat down beside her before taking the book back and flipping the pages before finding what he wanted.

"Here are some of the kids in my class." Mamoru said pointing to some pictures. He watched Usagi look to the pictures which had the names listed under so he didn't tell their names.

When they came to someone Mamoru thought Usagi should know about he pointed to the picture and told some about the kid. Usagi noticed he lingered on three boys, a blonde, a brown haired and the last with ginger hair coloring and two girls, one with black hair and the other with dark brown, which made Usagi glad she had an excellent memory and she memorized the five names making sure to match the names with the pictures.

"Oh I forgot the twins, Jadeite and Minako they just started this year so they don't have a picture in here. And this silly girl named Ami she's also new. For some reason the others had wanted them to be in our group. The teachers put us in groups of nine or ten kids each." Mamoru told taking the book and laying it down on the coffee table in front of them.

Usagi figured those five he lingered on was in his group and so where the other three.

"By your voice I take it you don't like those three?" Usagi asked looking to Mamoru as he settled back.

"Not really. Ami's okay a little mousy, quiet and timid I think and that Jadeite acts like he knows it all and his sister oh man you think I'm spoiled, she is worse. "Daddy's little girl" and she'll let you know over and over. They get on my nerves. Any ways Uncle can't stand their Father so I know for a fact he won't be here. But guess what…. I have more money." Mamoru told smiling large.

Usagi nodded back wondering if the people who would show up would be snobby and stuck up they looked like they would be by their pictures she thought.

"Come on we can look at this again later, I want to do something." Mamoru said standing up then grabbing Usagi to stand.

He pulled her into the bathroom closing the door and locking it after they were in.

Usagi turned to him to say something about the pulling but she kept silent after seeing the grin he had.

Mamoru leaned on the door and continued to look at her with the grin growing.

"What?" Usagi asked taking a step back.

"We are going to shower together." Mamoru said taking a step forward.

"No we are not!" Usagi said holding her hands up.

"Oh yes! I've wanted to do that since I meet you!"

"No Mamoru." Usagi said backing up once more.

"Yes it'll be great fun!" Mamoru answered grabbing her hand and dragging her to the dressing room.

"MAMORU!" Usagi yelled as the boy slide the French doors closed before turning to face her again smiling like the Grinch who stole Christmas.

Ten minutes later found Usagi standing in one corner of the shower looking down and Mamoru in another corner across from her holding his hands in front of his lower body.

"This is nice." Mamoru said watching Usagi lift her head and look to him.

To be continued.

_**Okay that is enough for now until next time; you all take care and stay safe! EvaC**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Once again thank you for the reviews and the hits to this story. I had some spare time so was able to write. Enjoy this next chapter. EvaC**_

Chapter 7

Usagi watched Mamoru as he moved his hands to his wet hair moving it back out of his eyes. She glanced to his groin area before looking away shaking her head.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this." She said looking back down.

Mamoru just continued to smirk from his corner.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this crazy thing and I agreed to it." Usagi said as the water that fell on her head sprayed around by the movement of her head.

Mamoru took a step then reached above her head to adjust one of the shower heads so it wasn't spraying right in her face. He then moved over to stand by her.

"You said that previously." He said looking down at her head.

Usagi turned her head to look up at him after he was standing beside her.

Mamoru grinned once more while Usagi's head moved yet again trying to figure out how he had talked her into being in the shower stall with him.

"Hey relax we ain't naked." Mamoru stated looking at her purple and green swimsuit before looking down at his while pulling the waist band out then letting it snap back into place.

Usagi looked to his purple and green swim trunks again before laughing by how silly the whole thing was. Mamoru smiled please even more with himself and happy that Usagi was laughing.

"No I would have said no and stood by that if you had wanted us naked." Usagi said catching her breath.

"Naked? What oh no! I ain't ready for you to see the snake." Mamoru said before sliding down to sit by her feet. He wouldn't admit that he was nervous about seeing her naked. The bathing suit was just fine for now.

"Snake?" Usagi asked doubtfully after Mamoru looked up to her.

She grinned seeing he was blushing. Mamoru looked down than back up at her.

"Do you want me naked?" He asked grabbing the front top of his trunks to pull them out again.

"NO!" Usagi screamed going to grab his hands.

Seeing how close both sets of hands were, the two let go as if they were being burned each refusing to look at the other after their hands were apart.

Soon the only sound that could be heard was the water flowing. Mamoru realizing that Usagi was making a noise finally looked at her seeing that she was laughing, he joined. They settled down each leaning back on the tile wall with their sides touching. Usagi looked down their legs staring at their feet.

"Why do you act immature at times?"Usagi asked knowing she had wanted to ask since the day before.

"I….I guess now it's a habit." Mamoru told after thinking about it.

"Well break it." Usagi said making eye contact with him showing she was serious.

"How do you want me to act?" Mamoru almost whispered.

"Just be yourself." Usagi answered surprising him.

"I don't know who that is." Mamoru told truthfully.

"Deep down you do….. I think the real you is the boy who came to my rescue that day in the backyard at my grandparents place."

"Why do you say that we hadn't even been introduced?"

"Your eyes told me and sometimes the real you will come out in your eyes when you look at me. In the limo before your Uncle joined us the real you came out and once more on the balcony and now."

Mamoru sat there thinking about what she had said surprised that she has been the only one to noticed.

"You really promise to be my best friend?" Mamoru asked breaking the silence.

Usagi looked to him seeing his head hanging and his hair covering his eyes. She moved to be on her knees facing him and reached to move his hair so she could look into his eyes. Mamoru tilted his head up and looked into her eyes. Usagi smiled once more as she placed her hands on her thighs.

"Yes I promise with my heart and on my mother's grave to always be your best friend. If I wasn't I wouldn't be in here with you almost naked." She said with a soft caring voice.

She reached to move some hair out of his eyes again then moved the hand to once again rest on her legs. Mamoru smiled large then reached and pulled her to be in his arms. He hugged her so tightly Usagi had a hard time catching her breath.

"Mamo….can't….breath…." She gasped out letting her hands rest on his shoulder blades.

Mamoru loosened the hold but kept his arms around her body and rested his head on her shoulder. After awhile Usagi slowly and gently patted his back after she noticed he was too quiet. It made her wonder if he was crying.

"What happened to your Mom?" He suddenly asked making Usagi's hands stop moving.

"I told you she died." Usagi almost whispered.

"How and when?" Mamoru asked with his head still in place.

Remembering Daiki asking her to not tell the truth yet, Usagi debated on how much to tell. She didn't want to lie and she didn't want Mamoru not knowing the truth.

"An accident when I was five." Usagi finally said, promising herself she would demand Daiki tell Mamoru everything after the party.

"That's why you were with your Grandparents?"

"Yes, they are my Mother's parents."

"What about your Dad?" Mamoru asked as he moved his head to look at her.

Usagi looked away.

"I don't care to talk about him right now. To me he is dead as well." She stated looking back to him.

Mamoru didn't ask anymore being smart enough to know that Usagi didn't want to talk about that subject at the time.

"I promise you, my best friend, that I will tell you everything later just not today." Usagi said looking back down.

Mamoru nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey, we are in here to have fun not to be all sad! Here we are both almost naked in the shower together, best friends, let's play! Oh I'm getting the bubble maker!" Mamoru said moving her body off his lap and standing up. He held a hand out which Usagi took and she stood up with help. They then played around with the bubbles that Mamoru got out for, leaving the shower forty minutes later.

After lunch while Mamoru napped, Usagi sat and looked at his year book, memorizing faces and names being happy and even proud that she had the gift to remember everything. Most times it was handy and welcomed and others it was curse making her wish she could forget one thing in particular.

Hearing Mamoru mumbling in his sleep, Usagi refused to think about the past. She placed the book down then walked back to the bed and laid down knowing she wanted to be well rested for the party.

"The first large party I've ever attended." She revealed moving one of Mamoru's arms so she could be near him admitting that she did enjoy being held by him. She had discovered the night before that he didn't move around much when she was in his arm.

After Usagi settled down and fell asleep, Mamoru's eyes opened and he moved his head so he could look at her. He pulled her closer and made sure she was covered.

"This will be the best party ever. Let them say I can't get a girl now." He muttered before giving Usagi's head a kiss. "And with you by my side those other silly girls won't bother me." Mamoru smiled at that thought then just laid there holding Usagi.

Six p.m., that evening, found Mamoru and Usagi standing beside Daiki out on the back patio steps watching as the guest showed up. Mamoru placed Usagi so she was between him and his Uncle knowing by her body that she was nervous.

While Daiki greeted the guest and Mamoru muttered hello or said thank you, Usagi kept silent surprised that she wasn't introduced but she figured Daiki had his reasons. The man didn't introduce her since he thought Mamoru would want to do it. Daiki really didn't care if the guest knew who Usagi was or not. He knew they were just nosy and he did like that Mamoru didn't introduce Usagi since he liked to keep people in the dark, it was funny and enjoyable to the man.

Usagi looked to the other people around and noticed them looking at her and whispering to each other as they stood around the lighted yard. Usagi knew they were wondering who she was and why the young girl, who was dressed in a misty rose colored party dress, prettier than any of the other females dresses and matching the two males who's shirt and ties were the same color, was standing there between Daiki Chiba, the most desirable, empowered and gorgeous bachelor and his privileged just as cute successor.

While standing there, Usagi took the time to match the parents with the students as they passed and Daiki greeted them. She had noticed right away that there were many women there with their daughters, young and old hoping that the bachelor would eye them.

'They are hoping to snag Daiki into marriage with their older daughters and with the younger ones maybe they will get Mamoru.' Usagi thought to herself glancing around and listening to the clanking of glass and the chattering of the guest being observant of all that was around.

Daiki looked sideways at Usagi then to his nephew, surprised that the boy hadn't left his side and that Mamoru was standing there perfectly and even greeting the guest. Sure the boy wasn't really loud in his greeting but the fact that he was there doing it was a pleasant shocker.

'Maybe he's maturing finally or maybe it's because of Usagi.' Daiki thought looking back to the guest with a smile gracing his face.

After another twenty minutes and the last guest had arrived, Daiki turned to Mamoru who looked up at him along with Usagi.

"Mamoru I know you aren't going to hide by me all night again. We are not in the Grand Salon so there is no ballroom dancing this time."

"You dance ballroom style?" Usagi asked excitedly looking between the guys.

"We did last time, so boring I wanted to chew my arms and legs off." Mamoru mumbled looking down as he kicked at a pebble.

Daiki chuckled remembering the horrid look on Mamoru's face as he was forced to dance until Daiki had allowed him to leave.

"Oh I love ballroom dancing." Usagi exclaimed smiling even more clasping her hands together remembering her Grandparents teaching her.

Mamoru looked back to her smiling.

"Maybe later you can teach Mamoru how to then maybe he'll like it." Daiki said softly knowing people were trying to listen.

Mamoru pictured dancing with Usagi in his arms and smiled more.

"Go mingle Mamoru then later I'll give you a surprise." Daiki said before walking over to the closest guest to mingle with them.

"Come on Usagi I'll show you to everyone." Mamoru said after taking Usagi's hand and dragging her behind him. The girl kept silent picking up that Mamoru seemed nervous.

'He needs to stop doing that to her, might rip her arm off.' Daiki thought as he watched the boy while making his way closer to where Mamoru ended up.

Mamoru finally stopped walking when he came up to three boys. Usagi right away knew who they were.

"Guys." Mamoru stated looking to them while his grip on Usagi's hand tightened.

The three guys nodded their heads before looking in Usagi's direction and once more each boy checked her out. Thanks to Mamoru telling her, Usagi knew that the guys were older than her and Mamoru, he had even told how the girls in his group from school were older also; Mamoru told how he was the youngest in the group so she knew she would be the youngest of them all.

"Mamoru." The group heard a female voice to the left call out.

Mamoru along with Usagi and the boys looked in that direction and saw three girls walking towards them.

'They must be Rei, Makoto yes…and maybe that Ami girl or Minako.' Usagi thought watching the girls walk to Mamoru each with a gift wrapped box. The girls handed the boxes to Mamoru who mumbled thanks then handed the boxes to a servant who bowed then walked over to the table where the other packages were resting.

Once the servant was away from them Mamoru looked to the girls once more and mumbled thanks again. The girls each smiled at him then like the guys they looked to Usagi who looked right back. The whole group looked to the right when they heard Mamoru's name then the word gang being called out.

Mamoru took a step back taking Usagi with him.

"That's Minako and Jadeite Aino the twins I told you about. The girl with the glasses by Rei and Makoto is Ami Mizuno." Mamoru whispered so only Usagi heard.

He looked back to the twins missing Usagi's eyes widen before she blinked.

'Aino? It can't be and if so, they don't know me.' She thought before looking around for the two's parents.

'Wait Mamoru said their father won't be here and I would bet money their Mother doesn't know….. So relax girl.' Usagi then thought looking back to her older siblings knowing it was them since they resembled their Father, even had the man's dark blonde hair and Usagi always knew they were twins. 'Thank goodness I have Pappy's last name and look like Mommy.' Usagi then thought to herself.

She glanced to Mamoru who seemed bored as he was greeted first by Minako then by Jadeite. Once again Mamoru said thanks as he handed the two new boxes over to the waiting servant.

Once again when the servant was away, the group got silent each checking out Usagi before looking to Mamoru waiting for him to make the introductions. Feeling Usagi give his hand a small yank Mamoru turned to her. Usagi looked to him then sideways to the others.

"That's Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and next to him Jadeite. Then the girls are Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako." Mamoru told Usagi in a rushed voice as he pointed to each kid in turn.

Usagi smiled to the three guys noticing that their hair coloring had matched their pictures perfectly. Kunzite was the light blonde almost white, Nephrite had the brown hair and Zoisite was the Ginger. She then looked to the first three girls thinking that Makoto's hair was darker than the picture had shown and Rei's hair was a beautiful silky black. She smiled at Ami's short dark hair almost blue in coloring, thinking that the style framed her face perfectly. She refused to look at the twins at first then a quick glance and could tell that the twins didn't recognize her and why should they none but their Father knew she existed.

Usagi glanced back to the girl Ami after noticing she was smiling none stop as she looked at Mamoru who didn't notice and if he had he didn't act on it.

"Mamoru who is this?" Rei asked knowing the others were just waiting for her to ask. She was after all their leader or she tried to be since their teacher had put her in charge at school and the others let her since they didn't want the responsibility.

"Yes Mamoru who is your guest?" Makoto second in charge, asked pointing to Usagi.

Mamoru looked between the two then to Usagi pleased that she was the best looking girl there and her dress matched his coloring perfectly. Mamoru smiled happy with himself since he knew that they looked good together.

"Mamoru." Rei stated his name again which to Usagi the other girl seemed annoyed with Mamoru like she was bored and didn't have time for him.

Usagi glanced to all the others once more taking note that most of them seemed bored and she wondered if they were forced to attend the party like Mamoru said. She looked back to Mamoru and noticed his cheeks blushing slightly.

"I am Usagi." Usagi stated taking control.

"Hello Usagi, I'm Jadeite." Jadeite said taking her right hand to shake it while grinning like a love sick loon.

"She knows that you dickwad." Nephrite said making Kunzite and Zoisite laugh.

Usagi snatched her hand back before taking her left arm and sliding it into Mamoru's arm and placing her right hand on his arm to gripe it. She looked to Jadeite who stood there surprised but he stepped back to stand by the guys again. Seeing the group all look at her surprised, Usagi suddenly smiled to the three boys who smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you. I have been told much about you all." She said refusing to look at Jadeite or his twin.

"Mamoru who is she to you?" Makoto just about demanded.

Mamoru looked to her then to Usagi who noticed that he seemed scared.

"I'm his Best Friend." Usagi answered for Mamoru.

"Come on Usagi I'll introduce you to one of our teachers." Mamoru suddenly said before walking away making sure Usagi was still on his arm.

Usagi glanced back to the others and gave a fake smile. The three girls each smiled the same while the four guys all smiled big and waved. Usagi noticed that Ami seemed upset. Seeing Usagi looking at her, Ami looked down fast. The group made a circle talking to each other and Usagi knew it was about her and Mamoru.

Usagi turned away and stood next to Mamoru who was saying hello to his main teacher.

"Oh Mamoru I do hope you are doing well. I am looking forward to seeing you back in class on Monday." The man said while shaking Mamoru's hand. Usagi looked to the balding plump man who seemed pleasant enough.

"Yes Sir." Mamoru said glad when the man let his hand go.

"Oh and who is this Mamoru a new playmate or a cousin of yours? I've never seen her around." The teacher told looking to Usagi smiling just as large.

Usagi noticed some of the guests who were standing close by each take a step forward as they pretended not to be listening.

"This is Usagi she's my b….. Best friend….." Mamoru began but got silent as he looked to Usagi.

"Oh a new friend of yours how nice, now will she be attending school with you or is she only here for a visit?" The jolly sounding man asked.

Mamoru looked to Usagi who looked back both at a loss for words. Each wishing they had talked to Daiki on what to tell everyone since both weren't able to handle so many adults around them. They both felt and saw the others stepping closer, none wanting to miss the answer.

To be continued

_**So Usagi has siblings…..interesting….. Can't wait to see where I go with this next….. Hee Hee Hee. EvaC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello All! Got my imagination flowing and got this chapter finished fast and it's a little longer than the last chapters, had a lot to write. Enjoy! EvaC**_

Chapter 8

Mamoru and Usagi both moved a foot backwards as they looked at all of the adults staring at them. The music from the live band could be heard faintly in the background while the adults waited for Mamoru to answer Mr. Muir who was the only adult smiling kindly at the two children and didn't seem as concerned as the others.

"Why of course Mr. Muir, Usagi is here to stay. And she will be attending the Mizuumi Gakou Institute. I do hope to get her in the same class as Mamoru, your classroom. If not….. Well I'll just have to pull my nephew out and that would be a shame and a horrible loss to the school." Daiki who was never far from the two, announced from behind the children who both turned their heads up to look at him.

Daiki with a wink of his right eye, smiled after seeing the two sighing with relief. He looked to Mr. Muir who started nodding his head up and down swiftly as his round face glowed and his smile grew in delight.

"Anything for you Mr. Chiba anything, yes, oh yes plenty of room in my classroom!" Mr. Muir joyously declared knowing he was going to burst with happiness while holding his hand out for Daiki to shake.

He had always been happy that he had Mr. Chiba's nephew in his class for his class was given everything they needed each year and Mr. Muir being the smart man that he was always made sure he had Mamoru every year. And it didn't hurt that he liked the child and found delight in him, Mamoru being one of his favorite students, even if he had problems with some subjects needing one on one help.

Daiki smirked with amusement while he took the chubby hand then escorted the man away from Mamoru and Usagi ignoring all those who had gasped out in surprise.

Daiki knew Mr. Muir would always tell him yes; the whole school board would. After all Daiki gave large cash donations each year to the school that the Chiba men had attended. There was even a building named after the Chiba's on the grounds. The school which taught elementary to high school/upper secondary grades had a three year waiting list and had been a private boy's institute until Mamoru's parents years attending and the policy had changed to allow females, staying that way ever since.

The guests who were near and heard every word the two men had said, either followed Daiki and Mr. Muir as they walked to the Dean of the school or walked to find their friends to pass on what they had heard.

"He's got muscle you can tell by how others act towards him." Usagi said more to herself watching Daiki.

"Yes he does and I love it, so handy and it makes my life easier." Mamoru exclaimed before turning to Usagi happy that she would be in his class and thinking of how he would finally have a partner to pair up with instead of the teachers since the other children wouldn't pick him.

"Let's go, more classmates to meet and I have to stay until my presents are opened then I, well now we, can leave the party, Uncles rules." Mamoru said as he turned to walk to another group of bored looking children.

Thirty minutes later found Mamoru and Usagi standing alone beside one of the food tables looking at the many delicious looking dishes. They watched a servant making a plate for each of them before Mamoru turned to another servant with a tray of drinks and grabbed a crystal glass for Usagi and himself.

"Thanks." Usagi said taking the glass and watching Mamoru take a drink emptying his.

She took a sip before her eyes widened and she looked in the glass seeing the tiny bubbles.

"This is champagne!" She whispered loudly leaning towards him.

"Yes always at the parties. All of the adults do it when there's a party. All of us kids are growing up on the stuff." Mamoru mumbled while taking a bite of food.

Usagi looked at him then her head moved from side to side.

'Pappy was right, rich people sure are crazy at times.' She thought taking one more sip before setting the glass down knowing in the back of her mind her Grandmother would be upset if she were to ever drink too much.

"A lady never drinks more than she should. She must keep her mind clear and alert. She never knows who is watching and judging." Usagi remembered the woman saying.

"Come on let's go sit and eat." Mamoru said taking the plate for her then leading the way to a round vacant table.

They sat and started eating, Mamoru paying no mind to the people who would walk by them looking and gossiping to each other. Usagi could tell that they were still trying to find out who she really was, each person wishing they knew her last name, a few commenting about her manners and others murmuring about how she was going to attend school with Mamoru which meant she would be attending with their children.

"Hey I found him! Hi Mamoru." Usagi and Mamoru both looked up after they heard Makoto. They watched as the others rushed over to their table.

Usagi looked to Mamoru who sat caught off guard with a dumbfounded look in his eyes as he watched the others as they each showed up. Usagi being more level headed, glanced back to the group noting it was only the eight in his class group again. She averted her eyes from Minako and Jadeite as they came within her view and refused to make eye contact with any of the others who were looking to her face.

"Mamoru you never told us who Usagi really is to you." Kunzite said taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah Mamoru we heard she's going to be in our class and knowing Mr. Muir he'll put her in our group to have an even ten like the others and we should know more about her." Zoisite said sitting down beside Kunzite.

"Yes Mamoru it's only fair that we know more about her." Makoto and Rei said at the same time. They then turned their eyes to look at Usagi trying to figure the other girl out.

Mamoru and Usagi watched the others sitting down around the table all of them looking between the two except Jadeite who only looked at Usagi. Mamoru looked down then up. Usagi noticed once again that he was nervous.

Usagi looked up and was about to tell them that it was none of their business but looked to Mamoru when he spoke.

"Well, um she's…. ah… Usagi's my bi…." Mamoru with eyes darting around and his fingers tapping the table started to say but spotting his Uncle standing behind one of the girls staring at him, Mamoru shut his mouth tight and all his movements stopped.

Seeing where he was looking the others all looked to Daiki also. Usagi glanced at him then back to Mamoru not liking how the others made the boy uneasy and she realized that a few of the others seemed to intimidate him which didn't sit well with the girl.

"Mamoru…..The path is clear to show one of your Birthday Gifts…. in the Stables to your classmates." Daiki said stressing the words Birthday Gift and stables making sure the boy understood as he stared the boy down.

Mamoru took a gulp and nodded in understanding before he stood up.

"Yes….come on." He then said before walking away with the others following. Usagi watched that Ami girl trying to catch up with Mamoru who walked hasty down the brick path.

Usagi stood up thankful the others had followed him. She looked when Daiki walked over to stand beside her.

"Usagi you don't wish to go?" Daiki asked.

"No I'm fine I've seen them before and…..and I don't wish to dirty my dress." Usagi said watching Mamoru disappear from sight. Her eyes fell on Minako then on Jadeite before she looked to Daiki.

"I wish you would go to make sure he stays quiet about you. He seems to get clumsy when his classmates are around and when they are done looking at the colts bring Mamoru to the gift tables so he can open them then you two can leave the party." Daiki said then smiled.

Usagi looked up at him then to the food on her and Mamoru's plates.

"Fear not, food will be brought up to you later." Daiki stated.

Usagi smiled and nodded before walking the path the others had taken knowing Daiki was right about Mamoru's actions. She didn't want Mamoru to be left alone with those others any longer than he had to be. While thinking to herself how there would be some changes coming to the others where Mamoru was concerned on how they treated him.

Daiki watched her walking away keeping his eyes on her until she was out of site.

"That girl is making you the talk of the town even more and everyone will be inviting you over just to find out where you obtained her and who and where she comes from, Daiki?" Daiki smiled when he heard the woman's voice behind him. He turned around before reaching for the woman's hands to kiss them.

"Ahh Mrs.…... Aino, I was wondering when you would get me alone." Daiki stated making sure to emphasis the word Mrs. An eyebrow went up before he licked his bottom lip prolonging eye contact which he was good at. He smiled when she looked away first like always.

"Now Daiki behave there is enough gossip going around and my husband wouldn't take kindly if he found out about this." Mrs. Aino said while removing her hands from Daiki's and placed them behind her body so he couldn't grab them again.

"Yes Mrs. Aino we don't want that phony worthless ass finding out anything now do we?" Daiki asked taking a goblet from the passing servant's tray and looking out over the sea of party guest.

"Please watch how you talk about my husband when he's not near to defend himself." Mrs. Aino said with her voice soft as she thought about her husband who could do no wrong in her eyes.

"I will talk about that scum anyway I please on my property and like you said he's not here Mrs. Aino." Daiki said leaning forward to be closer to her face with an alluring look in his eyes knowing deep down she wouldn't fall for his charm as easily anymore unlike others attending.

"Daiki, when will you call me by first name like before when we were in school?" Mrs. Aino asked leaning forward just a little so only he heard.

Daiki straightened upright and looked to the woman, his old classmate who during school he had been in love with but that all ended when she met and married the one man he couldn't stand even hearing his name. He looked away then back to the woman being bored of her already. The conversion always the same with her about her husband and it was no fun when she wouldn't flirt back he thought.

"I tell you what….when you divorce that lazy piece of shit, I'll call you by your first name again. Since I don't mess with married women I can't be calling out Mrs. Aino as I do you up against the wall now can I. Now if you want me to call you by your first name again get rid of him then I'll grunt your first name out." Daiki said before walking away leaving his old friend to watch his retreating back while her face turned three shades of red praying no one had heard him.

It was bad enough she had brought the children to the party without the man and if her husband were to find out she had talked to Daiki alone the woman knew her husband would be upset and she didn't like for him to get upset.

The woman walked away quickly from the spot trying to forget what Daiki had told as images of what he had said played in her mind reminding her of the past and their times together before she had met the man who she married.

Daiki stood in the shadows watching her walk away. That woman had been the second woman he had really loved only being followed by his brother's wife, both women being older than him, Mrs. Aino by five years and the first by ten.

"If I ever marry I'll make sure she is younger than me. Older woman and I don't mix. Shoot I think I'll go and visit my "Girls" after this party. Yes I will, too many here trying to get me for my money and I won't be trapped. But until then…..I'll go have a little fun with the women here." Daiki told himself taking another sip before stepping out and mingling with the guest while waiting for Mamoru to show back up.

Usagi smiled to Gen as the man opened the stable doors for her to walk in. She had noticed the guards walking around and kept silent getting use to seeing them. Hearing voices and the sounds of others stopping and knowing where Mamoru was, Usagi started in that direction hearing the others, mostly the girls, all oohing and aahing.

"Oh Mamoru they are perfect." Usagi heard Ami say.

"What are their names?" Makoto asked.

"They are named Artemis and Luna." Mamoru told making Usagi smile as she continued on her way.

"I have a purebred Arabian because my Daddy loves me. I'm his little princess." Minako said stepping up to the others wanting the attention back on her like before in the past.

Usagi hearing Minako up ahead slowed her steps. 'She doesn't know me.' Usagi kept repeating in her head.

"We all have a horse Minako." Makoto said turning to the other girl. Rei nodded her head in agreement.

"But Mamoru has the prettiest horses." Ami said hoping Mamoru would take notice that she liked his horses.

She smiled and reddened faintly after seeing that Mamoru was grinning as he continued looking at the colts remembering when he and Usagi were arguing over the names.

The other three girls mumbled in agreement each wishing they had a horse like Mamoru's but knew their parents wouldn't buy one since they were expensive.

Zoisite stepped away from his spot at the railing beside Ami, getting upset that she was trying so hard to get the other boys attention. He glared once more at Mamoru before turning his body away.

"Stupid smelly horses in a stupid smelly barn by a stupid bratty boy." He muttered wanting to leave the building.

"Hey Minako if you're a princess does that make Jadeite a prince? Hey a frog faced prince!" Nephrite was heard teasing and the others laughed.

"If the answer is yes then he's a spoiled brat also. Hey Mamoru you're not the only spoiled little monster anymore." Zoisite said walking over to stand by Nephrite.

"Oh watch out Mamoru you got competition now from the frog prince and his toady twin! Frog and Toad are twins with a swampy Father!" Kunzite said then laughed again with the other guys while the three girls joined in.

Usagi looked around the corner and noticed Minako glaring at Kunzite while Jadeite with cheeks reddening laughed along making Usagi think he was trying to fit in with the guys. She looked around for Mamoru but didn't spot him thinking that he was beside the colts.

"Don't be so jealous Kunzite, just because your Dad isn't around much doesn't mean you have to be mean. Jadeite and I have the best Daddy around who stays with us and buys us whatever we want! Not one who leaves us behind and is never home! Your Dad probably has another family that you and your Mother don't know about!" Minako said looking to the boy she had a crush on wishing he wouldn't pick on her while vowing that she wouldn't put up with it that year.

The others got silent and looked between the two. If Usagi could have seen Mamoru she would have seen his eyes roll up being annoyed while he petted the colts and thought that Usagi had been right that those names fit perfect.

Kunzite glared at Minako before looking to the others who were looking straight at him. They knew that Kunzite's Father not being home much was a touchy subject for the boy. Usagi noticed his hands ball up.

"My Father has an important job. He can't be home all the time what with being an Ambassador. He works for his money and didn't marry my mother for her money unlike yours whose only job is to take care of his wives businesses since he can't have any on his own. Everyone knows who holds the purse strings in that marriage. So I guess it's really your Mother who buys you two things, right?" Kunzite stated watching Minako take a step back with a gasp escaping her mouth and her eyes popping open. She raised both hands to cover her mouth.

Kunzite smiled once again happy that he had brought up the one subject Minako and Jadeite never wanted to talk about. Everyone knew that their Father had been a penniless nobody before he married their Mother. Some rumors going around that they had to marry, with another rumor flying telling how the twins were born five months after the wedding. The two's mother always telling how they had been preemies with no one believing it.

'Stupid silly cute girl….Cute? What! No!' Kunzite thought looking to Minako once more before looking down while in the back of his mind feeling a little bad for saying what he had; it wasn't the girls fault about her father being a bum, Kunzite thought remembering hearing his mother and some others talking about the Aino family.

Rei, Makoto, Ami, Nephrite and Zoisite got silent each enjoying the two. Jadeite walked over to stand by his twin while Mamoru wished the group would leave while he wondered once again what was taking Usagi so long and wishing he had taken her with him making a promise that he would always take her with him for now on.

"Father's aren't all that they are more like a disease. They are worthless, deadbeat bums who are only good at knocking a woman up. The worst ones are those who don't provide for their families on their own and those who hurt women in any way should be neutered with a rusty filthy knife." Usagi stated watching the others turn and look straight at her with shocked expressions. They saw her half hidden in the shadows of the stable.

Usagi turned then disappeared from sight.

"Usagi!" Mamoru called out trying to get out of the stall which was blocked by the others.

"Move!" Mamoru then said wishing the others would listen to him.

"What's her problem?" Rei asked stepping in front of him blocking the way even more.

"Move!" Mamoru pleaded.

"Yeah Mamoru, where the hell did you find her at?" Makoto asked.

"Please move!" Mamoru moaned in frustration.

"She must have Daddy issues." Ami said walking over to stand beside Makoto who nodded in agreement.

Once she had moved, Mamoru left the stall and looked to them then to the guys who looked at him. He noticed Kunzite still looking in the direction Usagi had been in.

"Come on let's get back to the party it's time for cake." Mamoru said turning back to the others who all agreed which made Mamoru happy.

Mamoru let the others walk in front of him while he mind was on Usagi once more. He stopped by the door wanting the others to get ahead.

"Mamoru." He heard his name almost being whispered from behind him.

He turned and saw Ami standing there looking to him with her shy smile in place.

"What?"

"Umm…..I just wanted to say Happy Birthday." Ami shyly said before looking down blushing.

"My Birthday has past, this is just the party." Mamoru said in a bored voice before he started walking away.

"Yes I know that I…..I had tried to call on your Birthday but…." Ami rushed catching up to him grabbing his arm to stop him.

"We weren't here." Mamoru said removing her hand and rushing off thinking of Usagi even more wondering where she was.

Usagi watched Ami trying to keep up with Mamoru and she smiled as she stepped from behind the right side of the stables.

"He doesn't even notice that girl likes him." Usagi whispered then smiled being amused. She started walking back following the others knowing she was being followed by Gen who stopped once Usagi was near Mamoru and Daiki was making his way over to them.

Mamoru looked over after Usagi slipped an arm into his.

"There you are Usagi! Come help me blow out my candles!" He said escorting her to where his cake was being ecstatic that she was by his side once more.

Usagi looked sideways and watched Ami walking away with her head going down.

Usagi stood beside Mamoru while the others sang to him. She looked at each of Mamoru's classmates looking to Jadeite and Minako last staring at them the longest since their mother was standing behind them.

Her eyes lingered on the woman her father wouldn't leave her mother for and admitted the female was a beauty, the perfect trophy wife she thought. Usagi was thankful the woman's husband wasn't at the party for that was one man Usagi hoped to never lay eyes on again.

She looked to the twins and just checked them out knowing that Minako was the oldest by six minutes and each being older than her by two years. Usagi made a mental note to ask Mamoru the ages of the others in his class group.

She looked to Mamoru after he gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled then helped him blow. When the candles were out, Usagi and Mamoru stepped back so the chef could cut the cake.

"Thanks for helping me." Mamoru whispered as they stood behind the chef.

"You are welcome." Usagi answered giving his hand a gentle squeeze and a bright smile.

Mamoru smiled then kissed her forehead never noticing that he had stabbed Ami in her heart as his classmate walked away with her head hanging even lower. But Usagi saw then noticed Zoisite, who as smiling, run to catch up with the sad girl. 'He'll help her.' Usagi thought getting happy.

"Mamoru while your cake is being cut go and open your gifts." Daiki said after placing hands on the boys shoulder to turn him to face him.

Mamoru beamed in delight and ran off only to stop and run back to Usagi grabbing her hand then took off again with Usagi in tow.

'He's lucky we are at this party. I'll talk to him tomorrow and remind him not to drag me.' Usagi thought as she ran beside the boy.

Daiki walked behind, grinning the whole way followed with some guest strolling behind him each hoping to discover additional information about the girl child on the Chiba property. Each adult wishing Daiki wasn't such an enigmatic man.

Mamoru's classmates got in front of their parents holding their breaths while waiting to see what else Mamoru received. He always received the best presents.

Mamoru sat at the chair that was placed just for him in the center of the two tables which held the gifts while Usagi stood to his right with Daiki standing behind her resting his hands on her shoulders. They watched Mamoru tear through the packages which were handed to him by one of the two servants who were assigned to help.

He thanked the gift giver each time the right way with the correct smile, what with being the expert at what he was doing while the cameras clicked away by the photographer hired by Daiki who knew not to take any pictures of Usagi up close unless Daiki requested it.

Daiki's amusement grew thinking of how everyone would be expecting to see a picture of the girl in the society page of the paper in the morning but there wouldn't be one.

"You need to let me know what you would like for your Birthday." Daiki said when Mamoru was halfway done talking in a soft voice after leaning down close to Usagi's ear.

"My Birthday has passed." Usagi told just as soft.

Daiki grinned and said, "Yes I know I mean for next year. Just like Mamoru, I'll buy you the world. What's the point in having money if I can't spend it?"

Usagi turned her head and looked at him. Daiki smiled back and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze as he leaned upright to watch Mamoru with the last box then he looked to Gen as the other man came into view.

"A DIRT BIKE!" Mamoru screamed standing up and running to Gen as the man rolled the brand new black and red dirt bike into view.

"A HONDA CT44A!" Mamoru yelled stopping beside the man who smiled with a bob of his head.

"Uncle?" Mamoru then said looking at the card attached then to the man.

"Surprise!" Daiki said grinning while raising his glass in salute.

"It's a brand new CT44A!" Mamoru said again checking out the bike in a daze.

Everyone who was standing around looked back and forth from Nephew to Uncle then all eyes of the guest went to Usagi when she stated Daiki's first name like it was natural, sounding like she was about to scold him. The man looked back down at her.

The adult guest held their breath wondering if Daiki was going to allow the young girl to address him so informal. They knew that only his close friends or those he allowed addressed him by his first name.

"Aren't you worried he'll break his arms or worse his neck?" Usagi asked looking up to him.

"Nah…..he does…..he does!" Daiki said with a wink and a wicked grin.

Usagi turned fully and raised an eyebrow while placing her hands on her hips. Daiki seeing grinned all the more then said, "Oh relax, I hired an instructor who will teach him and now you." He kissed her head then turned to Mamoru who was sprinting towards them.

"THANK YOU UNCLE THANK YOU!" Mamoru was heard as he hugged Daiki and the guest started to clap knowing it was expected of them to do so.

The adults stood waiting for when they could gather around each other once more to gossip and the children either waiting to leave, the girls since they were outside and not inside the wonderful house like they had wanted and the guys who had wanted to leave but now wanted to go over and check Mamoru's dirt bike out.

Daiki smiled at the guest as he hugged Mamoru back. Usagi looked around watching everyone noticing she had been right about the guest, they were phony.

Mamoru looked around spotting his classmates and noticed the guys all looking jealous. His smile grew remembering when the girls were jealous of his horses.

'Usagi! Then the horse! And now the bike! Ha best Birthday ever! I showed them!' Mamoru thought taking Usagi's hand and running back to the bike knowing that the CT44A which was the most anticipated bike that year wasn't even in the stores and wouldn't be until the holidays.

Daiki followed Mamoru knowing that some of the adults would ask questions about the bike and he would answer for the boy.

Usagi watched the two while staying in her spot close to Mamoru. Feeling eyes on her she turned spotting the woman, people would consider as her stepmother, just staring at her with unreadable eyes. Usagi turned away wondering if the woman was noticing or guessing who she really was. But that thought never crossed the woman's mind.

No Mrs. Aino, Akiha by her family and friends wondered like everyone else, maybe even more, who Usagi was and what her relationship to Daiki was. She like many others had noticed the warm exchange of words between the man and the girl and the caring look in Daiki's eyes all night, giving the impression to the observers that the two seemed closer than they should be.

Akiha turned away wishing that she and Daiki were close friends like before but she knew that ended after she turned him away and married her husband. Akiha couldn't help it; she had fallen for her husband's charm and to that day thought the man perfect in every way possible. He had after all given her twins and a girl and boy at that so she wouldn't ever have to be pregnant again.

Knowing that Daiki couldn't stand to be in the same room as her man, Akiha tried to stay away from the bachelor. This time she couldn't help it, she knew her husband was after something Daiki had knowledge of and she was sent to find out all that she could, her husband thinking that Daiki would tell Akiha anything. And she just couldn't be the only mother whose children didn't attend the Birthday party of the year.

True to Daiki's word, Mamoru and Usagi were able to leave after the gifts, letting the man tell the guest goodnight when the time was right which was when the man was tired of the people being there.

The two best friends lay in the bed; Usagi looking up at the ceiling and Mamoru to the corner where his gifts were at even the dirt bike was there. They had eaten the food including some birthday cake that had been brought to them then got ready for bed.

"I liked everything given to me." Mamoru said rolling to face Usagi.

Usagi smiled turning her head towards him.

"But the best gift was you. I love you the most!" He then said leaning forward and kissing her lips gently before settling down by her resting his head next to hers on her pillow.

Usagi smiled again and lifted her arm this time letting Mamoru lay his head on her. She laid thinking not about the wonderful party but about her siblings.

"Those Aino twins are they new to the area?" Usagi asked.

"Nah they lived here before but were gone for a year." Mamoru yawned then said, "Their parents had wanted to travel the world and took them along." He yawned once more.

"They just moved back at the beginning of the year." He finished speaking softly making Usagi know he was asleep.

"Oh." Usagi muttered thinking once more.

"Of all the places in the world they had to show up here. Dang it why now? I had hoped to never see them much less be introduced to them. I want nothing to do with them." Usagi whispered thinking of the pair as her hold tightened around Mamoru's body.

"I need to let Daiki and Mamoru know…..what if I run into him…..they are in Mamoru's class and Daiki said I would be in his class also…Yes I better tell and it's time Mamoru knew the truth about Mommy. I don't want to go on without him knowing it's not fair." Usagi mumbled then yawned closing her eyes to sleep.

To be continued.

_**Hey, I know there is no such thing as a Honda**_ _**CT44A, I just made the Dirt Bike up. Remember this is just a made up story. See you soon! EvaC**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**FINALLY I had time to write, I didn't think I was going to get to ever again! Crazy Weeks! Again I am sooooo very SORRY about the delay. Thanks to anyone waiting and once more to everyone for reading and the reviews. Here is the next chapter, I tried to make it longer since you all had to wait. Enjoy! EvaC**_

Chapter 9

Early the next morning as the sun made its way up, Usagi's head continued its movement back and forth on her pillow having started an hour before. If Mamoru hadn't have rolled over and was on the other side of the bed, he would have been woken by her jerking movements.

While Mamoru dreamed, remembering the party the night before as he made laughing noises now and then, Usagi's nightmare continued, about to come to its peak.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why did you bring it I told you to never bring that to me! Get out now before my wife shows up! She's coming home tonight with the twins! I told you that I have a daughter and I don't want another one ever! Get that away from me!"

Usagi's head jerked again as she dreamed hearing that hated male voice. Another jerk of her head and her body moved in response remembering how her Mother with tears in her eyes, carried her to the car.

"How could he….how could he use me, he said he'd be happy to see her…. Better off dead he said…." The woman muttered out load as she drove. "Mommy…." Usagi mumbled out loud from the bed as she remembered laying in the backseat of the car and feeling her Mother's hand on her head gently pushing it back down. "Hush sweetie everything will be fine. Just sleep baby it'll be okay just go back to sleep. Listen to the rain falling let it put you to sleep as I drive us back home. It'll be okay baby…" "Okay Mommy…" Usagi mumbled as her eyes reclosed blocking the view of her Mother wiping at her eyes before she turned to look forward. That image burned forever in Usagi's mind the last view of her mother and the last words from her mother, "How could he say those words about my baby… our little girl. I should let his wife… OH NO! WATCH OUT….USAGI!

Usagi sat up gasping for breath and clinching the front of her pajamas feeling her heart beating quickly. Her ears ringing with the sounds of tires squealing, metal crunching and her Mother's screams.

Usagi's hands flew to her face remembering that horrible night her Mother had died. She couldn't recall the last time she dreamed of that day and knew it was because of the party yesterday and who she had seen.

"Ha ha you didn't get one now did you? I got the best gifts, I always do!"

Usagi looked to Mamoru as the boy talked in his sleep. Her body started relaxing as her lips curled up slightly before reaching for the blankets to cover his chest as her heart slowed its beating.

"You can't ever be me ha ha. This is my world you silly squirrels! Everything is all mine!" Mamoru muttered rolling to his side with a snort making Usagi smile once more.

"He's funny. I should tell him that he talks in his sleep." She mumbled easing off the bed so not to wake him, being glad that he got her mind off of the memory.

As Usagi got dressed she thought about how she wanted to talk to Daiki alone first while thinking that there was some place special she wanted to go to and knew there would be questions on why she wanted to go there. She had never missed a year and wasn't about to start just because she was living with the two males. She would walk if she had to she thought with a nod of her head suddenly wondering if her Grandparents would be there. She hoped they would be so she could see them again.

Usagi made her way down to the first floor and finding the dining room empty she asked a maid, who was walking by, where Daiki might be and was informed that he was still in his private suite but he would go into his home office before going in to eat.

Knowing she didn't want to go to his suite, Usagi asked where his office was. She was escorted to it and walked in. She looked to the smiling woman as she closed the door. Usagi walked to the desk and spotting the pictures on the desk top, she picked one up seeing that it was one with Daiki and Mamoru both making the same silly face. Spotting a young couple in another one Usagi sat the first frame down and picked the new one up.

"These must be Mamoru's parents." Usagi mumbled looking at the handsome couple taking in their features as she sat on the high back executive antique leather chair. That chair Daiki would never sell since it was comfy. He had a list of people who wanted it and each time told them no.

"Daiki looks like his brother. No wonder Mamoru resembles him." Usagi said placing the frame back and sitting back down in Daiki's chair to wait.

"This is nice and soft on the butt, bouncy." She muttered while glancing at some other picture frames.

Usagi didn't have to wait long, hearing Daiki's angry voice from the hallway; she turned the chair so no one would see her suddenly wondering if she would be in trouble for being in that room alone.

"I don't care what that piece of shit is wanting! That ass won't get that location! I should have known that his wife only came to be nosy!" Daiki said looking to his four men as he walked over to his desk and the men followed.

"Mr. Aino seems to be mellowing out, sending others to do his dirty work." One of the men said looking to his boss.

"Next it'll be his kids." Another man said smiling a long with the others as they looked at each other then towards Daiki.

Daiki leaned on the desk and shook his head as he looked back.

"He's just being sneaky sending his wife thinking since we had gone to school Akiha could learn where that business will be located. He's not getting that spot!" Daiki said slamming his palm down on the desk.

Usagi would have jerked her body by the loud sound if she hadn't been thinking of the name Aino and the man who had that last name knowing Daiki was talking about the same man.

The room got silent as Daiki thought about Akiha and Riku Aino mostly Akiha while remembering how when he was telling the guest good night and he hadn't seen the woman. He thought she had gone home early but was shown that morning a video which showed the woman sneaking into that very room, his office, trying to look into some drawers while muttering about what she was looking for but couldn't find anything. The man was glad they had placed the cameras in place the year before.

Daiki had vowed at that moment that the Aino's would never be allowed on that property much less in that house ever again. Daiki glanced back to his men and smiled never once would he blame them. They were always busy during the parties and that was why Daiki didn't hold many during the year and remembering how noisy everyone had been because of Usagi; Daiki knew there wouldn't be any parties any time soon.

"Daiki is right. Riku Aino is a cruel, hateful man who shouldn't be trusted. He should have been the one who died." Usagi was heard saying making Daiki and his men all look to the chair as it was turned to face them by Usagi who was looking down.

Usagi, crossing a leg over the other, glanced at each man then back down embarrassed after realizing she had spoken out loud.

The men removed their hands which had gone to their guns tucked inside their coats while Daiki wondered why he hadn't noticed that the chair had been turned when he walked in.

Usagi stood up and started walking away from the chair only stopping when she was by Daiki's side not sure if she should leave.

"How do you know Mr. Aino?" Daiki asked relaxing since it was just the girl, as he sat back down on his oak desk another prize he would never part with. How could he, it went so well with the chair and made the room look so elegant.

Usagi raised her eyes but not her head then shrugged her shoulders. She went to turn but stopped when Daiki grabbed her shoulders and made her turn to him.

"Usagi you seem to want to tell me something why else would you be in here at this early hour? You can tell me anything." Daiki said with a soft voice thinking to take it slow.

Usagi looked to the other men then back to Daiki with a look that she wasn't sure if she should talk.

"You can trust my men they are very close to me and know everything that I want them to know. They know who your Mother was and they know one of my personal secrets." Daiki said before grinning being the most relaxed in the room.

Usagi looked back to the men who each gave a friendly grin as they relaxed since Daiki was. Usagi looked down then back into Daiki's eyes.

"I want you to tell Mamoru the truth about Mommy today." She demanded watching the man's body move back showing he hadn't expected her to say that.

"Okay I will later. Is there something else?" Daiki asked deep down having an idea what the girl would say if he could get her to talk praying it was what he thought.

Usagi looked to the wall.

"Something about Riku Aino you know him I could tell by the tone in your voice when you said what you did." Daiki said placing his fingers on her chin to move her head towards him.

Usagi looked back to him with eyes narrowed.

"We share the same cells, his decided my sex." Usagi stated with her eyes narrowing even more showing Daiki how much she hated Riku.

"He's your Dad?" Daiki asked watching all four of his men's eyes going wide in surprise.

Each man in that room knew how Riku Aino would always preach about how wrong cheating on a spouse was. He wanted to world to think he was the perfect husband and father.

"He's no Dad to me. He was nothing but a sperm donor." Usagi said with hate before turning and walking out of the room closing the door behind her. She leaned on the door with her head hanging wishing that news wouldn't have come out yet. She was more concerned about Mamoru being told the truth. The news of her birth father could have come out in a different way.

Looking down she never noticed Narumi as the woman came to a stop and backed up while wondering what the girl was doing outside Daiki's office with a look on her face the woman didn't understand.

"She's guilty of something." Narumi muttered to herself as she stepped back not wanting to be seen.

Daiki looked away from the closed door then ran to the other side of the desk unlocking the drawer he had placed Usagi's papers in.

"His name is not on the birth certificate! She has her Mother's last name… Wait her Grandpa had mentioned that Usagi's father was out of the picture since he was a married man! Oh Yes Usagi yes! Thank you!" Daiki said placing the papers down and looking to his men.

"Get her back in here for me now!" He exclaimed looking to the man by the door as he pointed.

The man nodded then opened the door taking a step back seeing Usagi standing there. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room. Daiki ran to Usagi and hugged her.

"Does he know about you?" Daiki asked after kneeling in front of her and looked up to her face.

"Yes but he would never admit to it." Usagi answered looking into Daiki's eyes and watched his smile grow along with his eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart you are my ticket to getting that man even his wife! Yes finally I have the upper hand with them! You are the best! I love you!" Daiki said standing up and pulling Usagi back into his arms as his mind started plotting and planning. He couldn't wait to call his Uncle hoping that he'd reach him.

"Yes! I love you!" Daiki said once more before spinning with Usagi in his arms grinning even more while Usagi's eyes closed and her hands went and rested on his shoulders.

The group never saw Narumi step away from the door that was being closed by the man closest to it. She hadn't heard everything but heard Daiki express his love for Usagi and got the wrong idea making the woman upset all the more.

"That girl has to go! Ever since she showed up things have been changing around here." Narumi mumbled as she walked to her room thinking about how she had heard some of the other servants talking about how Daiki said he was going to let Narumi go.

"I have worked for this family for too long and I won't be run out by that girl! I know there's something about her and I will find out. This house will be mine and I'll take care of it like it should be. He's letting that boy ruin it like I knew he would and now that girl." Narumi said closing her bedroom door wishing she had heard more of Daiki's conversation.

The woman was glad that she came home early having the feeling she should. Daiki always sent her away when Mamoru's birthday party was held and the woman went willingly since she didn't like being around the spoiled boy any more than she had to be. He hadn't been as spoiled when his parents were alive, his Father had kept the boy in check but now Daiki was turning the boy, Narumi thought and wishing for the old days when the boy's parents had been alive.

Daiki finally sent his men out of the office leaving him and Usagi alone after they learned all that they could from Usagi which wasn't much since she didn't want to speak about the man who fathered her. She sat down in a chair across from Daiki's as the two looked intently at each other.

"You should know that your Dad, excuse me, Riku Aino and I don't get a long, we never have and never will." Daiki said breaking the silence.

Usagi turned her head away her eyes falling on a picture of Mamoru in a tuxedo which she thought he looked handsome in.

"I don't care about your personal hatred of that man. What I care about is telling Mamoru the truth about the accident. That's the reason I came to see you. I can't go on keeping that secret from him. I won't any longer." Usagi told moving her eyes back to the man whose smile disappeared.

He looked to a picture and Usagi knew from the directions his eyes went that it was on the one with Mamoru's parents.

"I want to visit my Mom's grave site next month on her birthday, I always have. And I just don't like keeping this info from Mamoru it's not fair." Usagi said while thinking about Mamoru knowing that she had promised and they were getting close in that short time period which Usagi wanted to keep going.

Daiki sighed, "All right I understand we will tell him tonight."

"No this morning, if you don't then I will." Usagi stated while she stood up to walk to the door.

Daiki rushed to her side grabbing onto her arm to stop her from leaving.

"All right this morning!" He answered before opening the door.

"Go wake him and we will go to breakfast. It's best if we tell him away from this house." Daiki said then walked down the opposite hallway thinking that the girl had a way of getting what she wanted by her words and the looks she could give.

He chuckled while remembering how Usagi looked in his chair looking like a leader as she had sat there looking to each of the men in the room like she had control over them he thought with a smile thinking how much that girl was entertaining him. Something new everyday.

Usagi headed back to Mamoru's room. She walked in spotting Mamoru sitting on the side of the bed.

"Good you're up."

"Where were you?" Mamoru asked while he rubbed his eyes.

"I went to see Daiki." Usagi answered as she closed the door then started walking to his side.

"Why?" Mamoru asked watching her sit by his side as he pulled the blankets to cover his waist more.

"You sure are bossy and nosy." Usagi said as a joke looking straight in his eyes.

Mamoru looked away.

"Mamoru I have something that I want you to know and I went and told Daiki that we had to tell you."

"He knows?"

"Yes."

"Tell me!"

"Your Uncle wants to be with us when you find out."

"Tell me know!"

"No get dressed he's taking us out to eat…."

"No! You tell me now or I won't go!" Mamoru stated standing up to hover over her thinking of that girl who had left him to become one of Daiki's girls.

Usagi stood up and looked into his eyes as she placed her palms on his cheeks.

"Are we best friends?" Usagi asked her eyes moving back and forth to his.

"Yes." Mamoru whispered sounding somewhat scared.

"Then trust me. Get dressed then come on. You will be told everything I promise. It's best if your Uncle is with us. I just hope…..Oh go get dressed!" Usagi said throwing her hands into the air then walking away heading to the TV.

Mamoru watched her while standing there debating before walking to the bathroom. After closing the door he leaned on it and thought about the girl in his room.

"No Usagi's not like Miyu. Nowhere near like her." Mamoru mumbled walking to the sink.

He brushed his teeth while in his head he compared Usagi to that girl…the one he had liked until Miyu turned on him and went to Daiki.

Mamoru's movements stopped, his hand holding his toothbrush moving to rest on the counter as he looked in the mirror at his reflection remembering that wet gray day when he had been alone in his room sitting in a window seat staring out at the yard as the rain fell.

"Mamoru where are you?" Daiki's voice called out as the man walked into the room. Mamoru rolled his head to look at the man who started walking towards him. Mamoru rolled his head so he was looking back outside, his forehead continued resting on the pane glass window.

Daiki stopped walking when he came to the boy's side. The man sighed knowing his nephew was upset and he wondered what he could buy the boy to make him happy again. What he could do to make the boy forget.

"Mamoru why don't you get dressed and we will go shopping, you can buy anything you like." Daiki said looking at the boys head.

"I don't want to, it's raining and I don't want to get wet." Mamoru muttered refusing to look at the man.

Daiki sighed somewhat surprised that Mamoru was acting the way he was. He really couldn't have liked that girl could he? Daiki wondered. He sighed once more.

"Mamoru you have to understand….Miyu is five years older than you almost six. She would have gotten bored with you sooner than later. She couldn't be part of our family ever." Daiki mumbled kneeling down by the boys' side.

Mamoru turned his head to look in his Uncles eyes.

"She's just one of them, those who you and the men visit now and then. I never want to see her again. I hate girls." Mamoru muttered then turned his head to continue looking out the window refusing to look at his Uncle again.

Daiki stood up wondering if he had heard right as he looked at the boys head.

"Go away Uncle I'm going to take a nap. You know I don't like the rain. Bad things always happen in the rain. Close the door behind you when you leave." Mamoru said before standing up and running to his bed crawling under the covers making sure his whole body was covered with the blankets and his head under a pillow.

Daiki watched and when Mamoru's head couldn't be seen the man left the room wondering by Mamoru's actions and more about what he had said.

"He can't know about the girls yet?" Daiki mumbled going to close the door. He looked up seeing Gen standing in front of him and his hand let the doorknob go.

"Yes Gen."

"Sir, that new girl Miyu is settled in."

"Good it's best not to have her where Mamoru might see her again." Daiki said walking away from the closed door with the other man following.

"She's been asking when she'll see you." Gen said stopping when his boss did.

Daiki looked back to Mamoru's bedroom door than to the other man.

"And I'm supposed to be concerned? You know I don't do virgins."

"Yes I know… Sir, she might not last, the other women don't seem to like her."

"I don't care. It's a dog eat dog world and what happens in that building when I'm not there…...Oh well." Daiki answered walking in to his suite signaling to Gen that he was done with the conversation knowing the other man understood his meaning.

The men never saw Mamoru pulling his head from the doorway then closing the door having heard everything.

A month before his birthday, Mamoru stood outside Daiki's private office and listened while Daiki talked about taking Mamoru with him to see an old couple who owned him money thinking it would be a nice trip for Mamoru to get away with him. One of his men mentioned that the couple lived near the owner of the horses Mamoru wanted and Daiki agreed liking that they would only have to make one trip. Mamoru smiled as he thought about the horses, he looked back into the room when Daiki was told that Miyu, the same girl who would have had it made if she would have just stayed friends with Mamoru, had died mysteriously. Mamoru watched while Daiki only shrugged his shoulders the expression on his face showing he didn't care.

"With her being gone that destroys any chance Mamoru would have seen her again and got depressed or heaven forbid she would have tried her charms on him. It's for the best for I'll never let a female like that get close to him." Mamoru heard Daiki as he walked away from the room.

"A female like that." Mamoru mumbled staring at his reflection not noticing when Usagi stepped up on his left side looking back at him in the mirror.

"Mamoru I've called your name five times are you okay?" Usagi asked while touching his arm.

Mamoru screamed in surprise taking a step back almost falling back but was saved by Usagi grabbing his body and pulling him towards her. She held him with a concerned look gracing her face.

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"Are you okay? You've been in here for so long I was getting worried." She said letting him go after she was sure he was sturdy. She touched his forehead then his cheeks. She then reached for a washcloth and wiped the toothpaste off his chin.

"I'm fine." Mamoru answered before turning away knowing he was blushing.

"I'll be right out I promise." He then said before heading to the closet.

"No she's not like that and never will be…Usagi is perfect." Mamoru said while dressing as the pedestal rose another foot in his mind.

Usagi stood looking at the closed closet door and debated about leaving or staying. She decided to wait and noticed that Mamoru was surprised when he came out. He had stopped walking and stood in place as his eyes widened after spotting her.

She walked over to him and once more reached and touched his forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked getting off her tiptoes and removing her hand.

Mamoru grabbed both of her hands then kissed the tops.

"Yes I'm fine now, so come on." He said as he placed an arm around her shoulders and led the way out.

They walked in silence going to find Daiki with Mamoru trying to figure out what Usagi had to tell him and why Daiki had to be with them. His eyes looked sideways at Usagi's head wondering if she wanted to leave him. Usagi looked at him and gave the smile he was starting to like which made him smile in return and decide that she wasn't going to leave him but with that reassurance Mamoru's mind raced once more trying to figure out what the secret could be.

Usagi spotted Daiki first and headed in his direction with Mamoru who removed his arm but kept up with Usagi's speed. They stopped together beside the man who to Mamoru looked upset but pleased once he saw them.

"Finally I was about to leave." Daiki said before walking away heading to the front door.

"You wouldn't have left without seeing where I was." Mamoru said following with Usagi.

Daiki didn't answer as he walked out of the house heading to the waiting limo. He waited like always for the two to enter first then followed.

"What did you want to tell me?" Mamoru asked after the limo started driving.

Daiki glanced to Mamoru then reached and pushed a button that made the window between them and the driver go up and shut. He then leaned back and turned his head to look out the window at the passing land.

His land which had been his parents and would have gone to his dead brother since their Uncle had plans for him. But with the deaths and since Daiki hadn't been ready to join his Uncle who had agreed since he had left to go overseas, Daiki lived on that private land which he claimed as his, being glad he could be there until it was time to join his Uncle. The two had agreed that it was best for Mamoru to be on that land until the time was right; for both men knew that once Daiki and Mamoru joined the older man then their life would change forever, so much business to take care of.

"Uncle." Mamoru said making the man remember where he was.

Daiki looked to Mamoru then glanced to Usagi who nodded her head as if to tell him to start. The man looked down.

"Tell him." Usagi's soft voice said almost pleading.

"Are you leaving me?" Mamoru asked looking to the girl the surprise evidence on his face and in his voice.

"What? No!" Usagi said looking to him.

"Usagi's not going anywhere….unless you want it." Daiki said as he looked between the two letting his eyes linger on Mamoru last.

Mamoru took a gulp, looked to Usagi then back to his Uncle.

"Mamoru you need to know something about Usagi since the two are in your class." Daiki said looking back to Usagi knowing he was beating around the bush.

"What two?" Mamoru asked his turn to look between the man and Usagi.

Usagi felt her right hand ball into a fist and knew her left would be doing the same soon.

"Jadeite and Minako Aino are my older siblings. We have the same Dad." She said as she continued to look at Daiki who looked away being able to tell by her face that she was upset that he was taking his time in telling the one thing Usagi wanted Mamoru to know.

The Aino's could have waited and she had planned to tell Mamoru that alone, Usagi thought.

"The Aino twins really? Dang. Do they…. No they didn't know you…. Hey she's not going to leave me to live with them is she?" Mamoru asked with eyes flying between the two thinking they were on the way to the Aino household.

"NO!" Usagi exclaimed looking to him. Mamoru sighed.

"You and I will talk more about them later. I will not, could not and would never live with them or that man!" Usagi stated before looking away.

Mamoru thought about Mr. Aino and looked to his Uncle knowing not to talk about that man and he was smart enough to notice the way Usagi had spoken that it wasn't a good topic with her either.

"Well fine then we won't say anything about the twins and I'll make sure they stay away from you at school." Mamoru announced then smiled while leaning back sighing being happy.

He glanced at Usagi knowing that when she was ready she would tell him about her father and he would wait and listen when that time came. His eyes went back to Daiki then to Usagi again when he noticed she was looking at Daiki and the man was looking right at her. Mamoru's eyes widened being able to tell that the two were sharing a secret and Mamoru didn't like that not one bit. Daiki glanced to him then down. Mamoru thought about when he was in the bathroom and what he had been thinking about.

"Tell him or I will." Usagi said.

Mamoru looked to her then to Daiki seeing the man nod then look back to him. Mamoru suddenly got worried even scared when Daiki moved to sit in front of him on his knees. Daiki took a deep breath and let it out slowly then reached and placed both hands on Mamoru's knees.

"Mamoru it's time I told you something important before we continued living this way. I mean you keeping Usagi with you." Daiki said looking into his eyes.

"What?" Mamoru whispered while in his mind the pedestal started wobbling thinking that maybe Usagi wanted to be with Daiki like Miyu had.

"If after you hear and you want Usagi gone I'll send her away." Daiki said glancing to Usagi who was looking down at her hands which were folded on her lap.

Mamoru looked at her also then turned his head at the same time his Uncle did and they made eye contact again. Usagi shook her head once wishing Daiki would get on with it then she wondered what Mamoru would say and her eyes widened wondering if she would be sent back to her Grandparents. She looked to Daiki praying he wouldn't send her to that Man.

"Mamoru I knew Usagi's Mom." Daiki said in a rushed voice looking away making Mamoru think he was guilty of something.

Usagi looked at him then to Mamoru as the boy looked from the man to her with his eyes going wide and his body going back into the seat cushion.

"Are you saying she's…..she's my cousin?" Mamoru asked his small heart starting to hurt while thinking that Daiki couldn't have her. He forgot about Mr. Aino and what he had just been told.

"What? No!" Daiki said looking to Mamoru his eyes moving between the boys eyes before he looked to Usagi.

"Daiki isn't my Father Mamoru." Usagi said almost laughing in disbelief.

"Then how did he know her?" Mamoru almost asked in a whisper.

"I didn't know her personally. She….She is the one….the one…." Daiki tried to say fearing how Mamoru was going to act. His body moved back as he scratched at his head.

"What Daiki is trying to tell you is that my Mother was the one who hit your parents' car. She caused the accident that killed… all three of them." Usagi said her voice near the end giving way to the hurt she felt.

Inside the limo got silent as Mamoru looked back and forth between the two. Daiki moved to sit back on his seat.

"Is that true Uncle?" Mamoru's voice asked in a soft tone.

"Yes." Daiki said worrying what the boy was thinking and wondering what he would do to Usagi.

Mamoru looked out the window and missed Usagi and Daiki look to each other. Usagi looked away first as Daiki shook his head.

"We were at her Grandparents on my Birthday it had to do with money." Mamoru stated as he continued to look out the window.

"Yes it had to do with a loan. I meet her Grandparents at the hospital after learning about their daughter. Later her Grandpa came and begged for some money to help with the funeral cost and Usagi's hospital bill." Daiki answered starting to worry since Mamoru was so still.

"Why were you in the hospital?" Mamoru asked looking to Usagi.

Usagi looked down making Mamoru wonder if she was sickly.

"She was also in her Mother's car that day and just like you Usagi was asleep in the backseat." Daiki answered.

"Half asleep." Usagi mumbled making Mamoru look to her.

"Where you hurt badly?" Mamoru asked remembering the bruises and marks he had received.

"Not real bad I'm here." Usagi whispered making eye contact with him.

The two just sat beside each other looking at the other while Daiki continued to look at his Nephew waiting for any moment he would blow up.

"Mamoru are you all right?" Daiki asked when some time went past.

"Yes Uncle I'm fine." Mamoru answered not taking his eyes off of Usagi.

When she looked away Mamoru scooted over and pulled her into his arms and held onto her. Daiki blinked then shook his head surprised that Mamoru was sitting there calmly and even holding the girl. Mamoru looked back to the man and smiled keeping the smile in place until Daiki smiled back.

"Where are we going to eat at I'm hungry." Mamoru said making Daiki scratch his head once more.

Daiki settled back kind of glad that the truth was out and thankful that Mamoru seemed to be taking it so well too well he suddenly thought looking back to the boy wondering if the truth hadn't hit Mamoru yet. He worried that when it did if he would do something horrible to Usagi. His eyes open wide flew to Usagi's form.

"Stop whatever it is your thinking Uncle. I would never hurt Usagi over anything. It wasn't her fault or mine about the accident it happened and I believe we were meant to be together." Mamoru said settling back keeping his arms around Usagi who had tears in her eyes as she vowed at that moment to never keep anything from him.

She decided that once they arrived home and were alone she would tell him all about her Father. Things she didn't tell Daiki or show him.

"You are finally maturing what a surprise. We will talk about everything, the accident and even Mr. Aino later." Daiki said.

Usagi pulled away from Mamoru and looked across to the man.

"Don't worry Usagi my dear little new housemate Mr. Aino will not know you are with us. For once my Uncle calls me back and I tell him all that I know…Mr. Aino will be leaving the area." Daiki said before smiling even more once again thinking and keeping those thoughts to himself. He has some tricks in his bag of revenge and knowing he had Riku's Love Child was number two.

Usagi looked to Mamoru who looked down at her then they all looked out the window when the limo came to a stop. Daiki still smiling got out first and as he did Usagi stopped Mamoru from moving by holding his hand. He looked back at her.

"When we get home you and I will talk alone I have so much to tell you." Usagi whispered.

"That will be fine and like I said we are meant to be together for I believe that with all my heart. You will always be with me." Mamoru said knowing he spoke the truth.

Mamoru smiled as the pedestal stopped swaying and went a few more feet up. He leaned over and pecked her lips then continued to get out with Usagi following happy that the truth was out and Mamoru was fine.

Her only worry now, having to face the twins and avoid them when she showed up with Mamoru at the school.

Later that night Mamoru sat motionless on the bed and continued to glaze at Usagi as the female slept. His mind wondered now and then to that morning and the information he had learned.

His eyes looked away as he thought about his parents mostly his Mother who he had been close with. He had never told anyone, until today, he told Usagi, but his Mother was who he missed the most. Yes he cared for his Dad but they had never been close. Mamoru had always felt like he couldn't do anything right that would please the man. Unlike Daiki who Mamoru always thought was cool and understood him, his Father just didn't let Mamoru close or show much kindness towards him.

Mamoru looked back to Usagi and thought about the girls own Mother and thought of how they had both been close to their Mother's.

"Another thing we have in common." He whispered smiling again since that list he made of everything he and Usagi where having in common in his head was getting bigger.

"How could Uncle think I would blame her? No never. It wasn't her fault and how Usagi told me of what she remembered from that day, her Mother had been upset and it had been raining." Mamoru whispered as he reached over to move some hair off Usagi's cheek.

"It was an accident." He mumbled as he reached and moved Usagi's stuff bear which held a secret inside of it. He then laid down beside the sleeping girl.

Mamoru moved himself and Usagi so he could hold her in his arms. His mind drifted to the time after breakfast and they had gone to his school to enroll Usagi. Daiki had wanted to do it before the press could find out and show up.

"When we go to school tomorrow I'll make sure those two stay away from you. Everyone who you don't want near will stay away. It won't be too hard since they leave me alone and if they don't we have guards there." Mamoru whispered as a finger rubbed Usagi's face then he hugged her holding her tight.

"I'm so glad you didn't leave me and you're my best friend and later we will….. Um….. Date yeah date! We will always be together." He said into her hair.

Usagi mumbled something into his night shirt but Mamoru didn't hear and she didn't repeat it. The boy fell asleep keeping his arms around the girl. Both dreaming and wondering what the new day would hold for them.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello all! Here is another chapter for everyone to read and I do hope you enjoy. ; )**_

Chapter 10

The Chiba limousine with a car leading the way and another following behind the limo arrived at the private school with no fan fair. Daiki Chiba was a smart man and knew that the extra hour arrival would be to their benefit. It gave Usagi a chance to see the buildings and to meet the staff away from other students.

Usagi who had never seen such a school for younger children was shocked by how the place appeared. It reminded her of the Ivy League college she had gone to once with her grandparents. She wondered how much tuition was as she stole a glance in Daiki's direction.

Daiki stayed with his two charges until Mamoru's classmates arrived and were lined up standing in front of the teachers and the two the man was taking care of. He stayed in the shadows and watched the two best friends standing with perfect posture, side by side, in their matching school uniforms which matched the other students with the only difference being that Mamoru and Usagi were wearing matching light green shirts unlike the other students whose shirts were white.

As he looked at Usagi, Daiki wondered if she would be fine there at the school. She had been quiet as they had walked the halls and it worried him making him hope he wouldn't get a call on her. He hated getting calls when they weren't worth his time.

Daiki sighed knowing he would deal with a call if it came. He then nodded to his personal guard then walked away with the knowledge that there were six guards stationed at the school and those guards were already in their spots and no one would be getting in Mamoru's classroom that didn't belong.

As he left the building, all of the children in the area where Mamoru's class stood in rolls listening to Mr. Muir speak only Usagi was the calmest one, for Mamoru was excited that everyone had to stand there in the heat while he and Usagi were up on the platform under the shade with the teachers. His classmates were trying their best to look around the child in front of them to get a look at Usagi. The ones in the back wishing they were in the front. Usagi looked to the windows not surprised to see people looking out them.

Mamoru's smile shone brightly while standing beside Usagi in front of his class, facing the students as they all watched Usagi, who stood there keeping Mamoru's hand in hers. She never had any trouble with being singled out and was never afraid of being in front of a crowd. But this felt different more eyes were on her this time. Usagi wondered if the students were the curious ones or if it was their parents wanting them to find out about her.

As her eyes looked back to each student, she kept the silent laugh to herself while thinking of how easy it would be for her to rule over all of them if she was that way. She right away spotted Minako and Jadeite taking notes that Minako looked upset and Jadeite just stood there looking around Kunzite to look at her.

"And in closing the other teachers and I expect you to treat Usagi with the respect that you treat each other. If we have any disrespect we will deal with you personally. Remember students, Usagi is as normal a girl as the others." Mr. Muir said finally closing the speech he had spent the night rehearsing.

"Yes Sensei!" The crowd of students called out in unison as they each bowed.

"Very nice….Class, go to our classroom and get into your seats." Mr. Muir then said before turning to his assistant to say something to the woman.

Mamoru and Usagi continued to stand in their spots as they watched the other students walking out each wishing that they could have walked past the platform. They mumbled to the other each trying to figure out why Mr. Muir didn't have Usagi tell about herself. He always did in the past with other new students.

Mr. Muir turned to the two after the other teachers had left the area. Mamoru noticed the man first and turned to face him.

"Don't forget Mr. Muir that my Uncle said that Usagi is to be by my side always." The boy said looking up at his teacher.

"Yes Mamoru I remember." Mr. Muir said with a smile knowing he was the only teacher who could deal with Mamoru's spoiled ways. He had dealt with the boy's Uncle when the man had been in his class so Mamoru's actions were nothing new.

"Okay you two, the other students are in their seats so let us join them. Mamoru, per your Uncles orders, we have given you a bigger desk and two chairs."

"Thank you Mr. Muir." Usagi answered for her friend as she and Mamoru followed in Mr. Muir's steps.

"Don't you worry Usa my desk is near Mr. Muir's and I will sit in front of the others so they can't really see you. We will deal with the group when we have to join them. We get into our groups in the afternoon hours." Mamoru whispered.

"All right if that is what you would like."Usagi answered as her eyes once more took in the sights of the school hallways.

After they had arrived that morning and was given a tour of the place, Usagi had memorized every room and hallway. If given another hour she would have each of the staff members, in the entire school, names down. She stopped walking when Mamoru and Mr. Muir did.

Mr. Muir turned to look at his newest student and gave a grin since the girl was politely looking towards him waiting.

"Welcome to my classroom." Mr. Muir stated before opening the door and pushing it open allowing Usagi to look in to the room once more.

She had been shown it earlier but now the students and teachers were all in their places just waiting for the new student to arrive.

Mamoru placed Usagi's arm into the crock of his arm and escorted her into the silent room heading to his desk which was right near Mr. Muir's own desk just as Mamoru told. The heels of their shoes tapped as they walked past the staring group of children who not only followed the two with their eyes but moved their heads in unison. The teachers were more discreet and only allowed their eyes to follow.

Mamoru sat down first with Usagi glancing around once more before sitting down beside him deep down being glad that Mamoru was in front of her which meant he was closer to the students nearest his area. She looked to the right and spotted Mr. Muir's desk which was in a corner sideways cattycorner, so there were no students on that side just the wall with a window. Usagi had hoped to have been able to see Minako and Jadeite to observe them but they were within her eyesight.

"Eyes forward class." Mr. Muir announced as he stepped into the classroom closing the door behind him as he walked to the front where the boards were.

Soon Usagi was half forgotten as the students started their lessons. While Mr. Muir and the other teachers were lecturing, Usagi watched the others and right away could tell which students were the smartest and which students the teachers liked more and she noticed which students like which teacher the most.

Usagi looked to the papers that were sitting in front of her having been placed there after Mamoru's by one of the teachers. Mamoru had sighed after noticing they had math problems on them and not any type of math problems but they were all word math problem.

She watched Mr. Muir coming in and out of the room leaving his assistant in charge and noticed how the other teachers didn't go near Mamoru's desk. Her head moved back and forth after she spotted the answer Mamoru put down for a question and she wondered why he didn't ask for help. His head had gone up twice and looked for a teacher but went back down just as fast.

Usagi kept her papers in front of her face down not really ready to do them. She picked up the pile and looked at the math questions seeing that on three of the papers there were questions on the back also. Only the last page had questions on the front that went halfway down the paper. She shook her head and reached for her pencil and started. Hearing Mamoru make a noise Usagi looked to him and watched as he erased an answer.

"No Mamoru that's 24." Usagi whispered as she placed her pencil down and turned her last paper over while glancing to Mamoru's paper.

"What?" Mamoru whispered looking sideways at her.

"Number 25, the answer is 24 not 17. You messed up somewhere in the first step." Usagi whispered back.

This time Mamoru looked at her. Usagi who had noticed that none of the teachers came to check on him took it upon herself to show her friend how to do the problem since it was obvious to her that he needed help and none was coming.

"Here let me show you how to do that problem. It's not hard it's just a trick question." Usagi said grabbing her pencil then leaning over to lean on his arm.

Mamoru watched her erase his work then she went step by step showing him the correct way the whole time whispering to him on how to do the problem. His eyes widened in surprise being able to understand her explanation. He watched in awe as she started on the next problem taking her time to explain.

"Is something wrong? Is there a problem over here?" Ms. Ono was heard asking as the young woman stopped in front of the desk.

Mamoru looked up followed by Usagi who noticed the other students all stopping and looking in their direction.

"No Ms. Ono." Mamoru muttered before looking back down. Usagi right away noticed Mamoru's discomfort and her protecting instinct kicked in and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the woman.

The woman turned her eyes to Usagi noticing that the girls papers were still face down.

"Usagi are you having problems? Do you have a question? You haven't turned your papers over." Ms. Ono stated as she pointed to the paper wondering if Usagi was like Mamoru and would need one on one teaching. She and the other assistant teachers in Mr. Muir's room hated that Mamoru was in there and always needed help. The boy made their class look bad they thought.

"Another Mamoru." Usagi heard someone say and an eyebrow went up.

"I am not having any problems and I have no questions about the math. I am done and since I have been waiting for everyone else I decided to show Mamoru how to do number 25 since he needed help and none of you teachers seem to want to come check on him. Is that a problem or is he the only one who isn't given any help?" Usagi stated before looking from the woman to Mr. Muir since he had walked back into the room and was heading towards his desk.

"You….you're done?" Ms. Ono asked being taken back for a moment by what the girl had said. She had a flash of Mr. Chiba and a chill went down her back as she looked to the head teacher then back to the girl who only nodded her head once.

Mamoru looked around the classroom after hearing some of the other students whispering to each other. He missed the teachers all exchange looks. Usagi noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Usagi said placing her pencil back down then placed her left hand over her right as her legs crossed at her ankles under the desk.

The bell rang after her pencil was down.

"Lunch time you are excused." Another teacher announced after the ringing stopped.

Soon chairs were heard being scooted back followed by the students leaving out once more they were heard mumbling to each other. Usagi looked to Mamoru since he was still sitting while Mr. Muir picked up Usagi's papers and walked away with Ms. Ono following on his heels.

"Mamoru…."

Mamoru looked to Usagi after she said his name.

"I eat in here. My lunch is brought to me and I eat in here in this spot then go outside afterwards and only if the guards say its okay, Uncles orders." Mamoru whispered. Usagi nodded her head half understanding but knew if that's what Daiki wanted then that's what would happen.

"Fine we will wait here." Usagi stated as she watched Mamoru smile.

Mr. Muir and Ms. Ono both walked away heading to the other teachers who were also mumbling to each other. Mr. Muir's face was beaming after he glanced from Usagi's paper then back to the girl allowing Ms. Ono to take the papers.

"She's really done with those problems? All of them are answered?" One of the assistant teachers asked as the two joined them.

"Yes." Ms. Ono said handing Usagi's paper over.

"There are one hundred questions on these papers and the others aren't even in the forties yet except Ami and Zoisite." Another one said taking the paper.

"Is it correct?" Ms. Ono asked looking back towards Usagi and Mamoru as they watched one of Mamoru's guards placing their food in front of them.

She looked away and towards Mr. Muir as he walked out of the room with Usagi's papers in his hand. The others watched him then followed out knowing they needed to eat. They whispered to each other as they left the classroom.

"I hope you're not in trouble. Ms Ono and the others are mean when you're in trouble and Mr. Muir isn't in the room. At least to me they can be." Mamoru mumbled as he started chewing.

"Is Mr. Muir mean?"

"No he likes me I remind him of Uncle he tells me all the time."

"Don't worry I'm not in any trouble." Usagi answered before eating her own food. She looked down and noticed that the food wasn't from the cafeteria. 'No wonder he doesn't' have close friends.' She thought while her head moved back and forth while thinking yet again that Daiki spoiled Mamoru.

After eating the two walked to the door and were escorted to the restrooms. When they arrived back in the classroom they walked over to the windows to look outside.

"We will stay in since there's a guard at the door. Whenever one is standing there I must stay inside." Mamoru explained after spotting the female guarding the open doorway.

"That is fine with me. I am not in the mood to have the whole school checking me out."

"And I bet there are reporters out there. I wonder what Uncle has told them about you. Knowing him Uncle probably hasn't told them anything saying that it's none of their business."

"He's right." Usagi stated then smiled along with Mamoru.

"Does anyone ever stay in here with you?" She asked looking around the room.

Mamoru shook his head no before Usagi moved her eyes to look back outside with Mamoru doing the same.

"It will rain later." Usagi stated after awhile as she looked at the clouds.

"I don't like the rain." Mamoru muttered then looked to Usagi as she took his left hand.

"I don't care for it either." She whispered each looking into the others eyes as they thought about the accident. He laid his head so their foreheads were touching.

"We are together now and we will get through any storm that comes." Mamoru said before pulling Usagi to hug her.

Usagi smiled and wrapped her arms around him while hearing voices in the hallway.

"I still think she cheated or just guessed. I bet she's not done. There's no way she's done. I'm only on question sixty-seven and we must show each step which is taking time." Ami said from the hallway.

"Yes we know." Rei muttered.

"Don't hate that Usagi finished before you. Hey! Ami's got some competition and it's not Zoisite finally!" Makoto was heard saying with Rei agreeing. Each of them delighted. They liked Ami and Zoisite but thought it was time for the two to be knocked off from the top.

"That's good. I'm tired of those two always having their names at the top of the list it's getting old." Kunzite was heard while some agreements from the others were heard.

Mamoru and Usagi let each other go and turned to watch while Rei and Makoto walked in with Ami and Kunzite following. Coming in behind them was Zoisite first with Minako then Nephrite and Jadeite brought up the rear.

"They are allowed in before the others since they are in my group." Mamoru whispered and Usagi nodded.

"Usagi didn't cheat and if she did who did she cheat off of Mamoru? Ha I don't think so. He's the worst student in math!" Rei said before laughing with Makoto.

"He's the worse student in the class!" Makoto answered then laughed again with some of the others.

Usagi looked and saw Mamoru looking down.

"I will change that." She whispered and Mamoru looked at her and smiled then they turned as one to look back at the others.

"Ami's just jealous that Usagi is by Mamoru's side and she isn't. Get over it Mamoru doesn't like you. Hey you and Zoisite should get together!" Nephrite said before pulling some of Makoto's hair as he ran around her.

"Hey they can marry and have some nerdlings!" Kunzite said making Nephrite, Makoto and Rei laugh and Ami blush as she glanced to Zoisite who was acting like he didn't hear.

"Keep your hands off me you pig!" Makoto yelled before running after Nephrite after he tugged her hair once more.

"That's not what you said last night when we did homework!" Nephrite called running around the girls once then the guys only stopping after he spotted Jadeite who was looking right at Usagi along with the others after they spotted her standing beside Mamoru by a window. But unlike the others, Jadeite had stars in his eyes.

"Our little boy is in love." Kunzite said to Nephrite who stood beside him while letting Makoto hit at his arm a few times before she stopped.

"You are so right. Ahh to be young and in love." Nephrite said before laughing along with his friend before each boy slapped Jadeite on his back hard making even Zoisite smile to reveal he heard.

"Stupid idiot boys….You better not touch my hair again butthole!" Makoto said ignoring Nephrite as he stuck his tongue out at her as she began walking over to Rei while wondering why her friend had an expression she couldn't read on her face.

Usagi removed her eyes from her brother and looked to Minako as the girl followed Rei and Makoto over to where she and Mamoru stood.

"Welcome to our class Usagi." Rei said holding her hand out for Usagi to take.

"Too bad Mamoru's Uncle wouldn't let you two leave the room; we could have gotten to know more about you at lunch." She then said as Usagi looked at the hand before taking it and giving it a strong shake.

"Mamoru ask your Uncle to let up on the guards and if you get any closer to Usagi you're going to be on her shoulders." Makoto said making Rei laugh and Minako smile.

"Yeah boy, give the girl some room to breathe." Minako said finally speaking trying to fit in with the others.

Makoto held her hand out ignoring Minako along with Rei who stepped to the side so Usagi could shake Makoto's hand. Usagi took Makoto's hand while watching Minako look away with a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"Glad to have you in our class." Makoto said while they shook hands.

"Thank you and you could always eat your lunch in here." Usagi said before looking away and removing her hand. The others all looked at her before Rei laughed then the others followed.

"Love it!" Rei muttered smiling towards Usagi.

Mamoru kept silent as he looked to the guys who looked back to the girls as they stood to the left side talking softly to each other. Mamoru looked back to the girls.

"See Minako she's nice now welcome Usagi you also Ami." Rei said turning to her friends.

Minako looked from Rei then to Ami who crossed her arms over her chest and turned her body away.

"Don't mind her she's having a shitty day." Makoto said.

"At least Minako isn't." Rei said before grabbing Ami's hand and dragged her away. Rei's voice could be heard coming out in hushed tones as she chastised Ami whose head went down so low it touched her chest.

Usagi watched the others all shake their heads, they knew what it felt like to have Rei get after them and they felt a little sorry for Ami.

Minako looked away from the two other girls to look at Usagi and held her hand out. Usagi looked to the hand then up to Minako's face. Usagi felt Mamoru move closer. Before she could even think to raise her hand, the bell rang saving Usagi from having to shake her sister's hand.

She and Mamoru watched while the girls walked back to their seats followed by the boys as Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite all walked past while telling Usagi welcome. Jadeite followed and just looked at her. When he bumped into Zoisite's chair and almost fell, the boys laughed along with the girls.

"Jadeite better stay clear of you or I'll break his nose." Mamoru mumbled before leading Usagi back to their desk. They sat down just as the teachers walked back in.

"Class you will finish the math papers before getting into your groups." Mr. Muir said walking towards his desk.

Usagi watched while the others all started on their papers. She looked to Mamoru then to Mr. Muir when he placed some papers in front of her.

"Usagi since you are new, we always test new students just to see where they stand. Please take this test." Mr. Muir said as Usagi took the paper noticing that there were five papers.

"Mamoru get back to your paper. If you need help come to my desk." The man said as he sat down.

Mamoru looked away from him to look to Usagi who gave a smile and a nod before she picked up her pencil and started the test finishing before the other students were done with their math paper.

Usagi stood up and walked to Mr. Muir who had been watching her the whole time.

"Did you have a question?" He asked.

"No sir. I'm done." Usagi answered as she handed him the papers.

Mr. Muir took them and looked at each seeing all the questions answered before glancing to the clock then to Usagi.

"Thank you. You may sit back down." He said as he stood up and walked away.

Usagi walked back to Mamoru then sat down then not having anything to do she leaned over once more to help Mamoru out.

While Mamoru wrote what Usagi told him, she looked up after feeling eyes on her. Spotting Ami looking at her, Usagi mouthed to her telling the other girl to get back to work. Ami's eyes widened in shock before her eyes flew back down to her paper. Usagi chucked as she glanced around the room. She noticed Minako seeming to be having problems and almost felt sorry for her.

"Times up, class please hand your papers in." Ms. Ono said walking around the room taking the papers from the students who held them out.

She took Mamoru's papers last surprised that the boy had finished the questions and knew he was only able to finish since Usagi had helped him.

"Is this how your class is every day I mean doing math for half the day?" Usagi whispered.

"Not always sometimes on certain days. I hate those days." Mamoru answered then blushed when Usagi bumped him with her body.

"Please get into your groups class so we can study where we left off yesterday." Ms Ono said walking around the room.

Mamoru stood up then looked when Rei stopped in front of his desk.

"Mamoru per Mr. Muir's orders you are to stay in your seat since he needs to catch you up." She told.

Mamoru nodded as he sat down. Rei smiled and looked to Usagi who looked back until the other girl walked away. Usagi stayed in her spot and watched as the students moved their chairs around forming their groups after they had moved the desk to the walls.

"Our group is called the Moon Group." Mamoru told.

"What do you do in the groups?" She asked Mamoru after looking back at him.

"Before my vacation we were studying French."

"Really?"

"Yes it's not too hard thanks to Uncle taking me there many times." Mamoru whispered then smiled making Usagi smile after she noticed he had kept that information to himself.

Usagi looked up and watched the ones in Mamoru's group placing their chairs near his desk.

"Are you all still studying French?" She asked Makoto since the girl was sitting closest to her.

"We are finishing our French lessons." Makoto said turning towards the girl glad that she was smart enough to sit near her.

"I hope we finish French soon it's so boring." Kunzite mumbled as Nephrite nodded in agreement.

"Some say that French is the language of love." Usagi said getting the attention of the group even Mamoru.

"Yeah right." Ami was heard saying. She turned two shades of red after spotting all of them looking at her and Rei and Makoto shaking their heads. Ami looked down.

"Usagi is right; I've read a book that said the same thing." Zoisite said looking to Usagi while thinking that it would be nice to talk to her about the subject which he thought Usagi would understand. He looked down with a blush after seeing Usagi smiling.

"Language of Love." Makoto, Rei and Minako each said at the same time then sighed.

"Oh God I'm going to throw up in my mouth." Nephrite said covering his mouth as he laid his arm on Kunzites shoulders making his friend laugh.

The girls all glared at him then looked to Mr. Muir.

"Moon Group, study those cards and Mamoru come to my desk." Mr. Muir said as he walked by.

Mamoru stood up and walked to the man's desk and once there he spotted Usagi by his side but kept silent as they listened to the man as he showed Mamoru the work he needed to make up then sent the boy back to his desk with Usagi who had the same work since she had asked for the assignments.

Usagi worked the papers getting down quickly then once more she helped Mamoru who was grateful and Mr. Muir sat watching and smiling as he taught his group the language of love.

While his charges were in their class Daiki turned from the window that looked out over the city from his office. He glanced to the clock and knew it was almost time to leave to pick up the two. He wanted to get them before the school let out and those damn reporters would try to get in.

He walked to his desk to get his briefcase placing a few folders in it he looked up when he heard his secretary and even his personal guard and his right hand man all talking loudly out in the foyer of his office.

Daiki closed the case and headed to the doorway wondering what the problem was. He stopped short after spotting Riku Aino being held back by his people.

"Chiba you tell them to let me in!" Riku called after spotting Daiki who walked out of his office handing his briefcase to his secretary.

"What do you want Aino?" Daiki asked standing and looking to the man he hated. His eyes traveling Riku's form as he tried to pick out any of Usagi in the man.

Daiki knew by the man's features that there was no way that Riku couldn't say Usagi wasn't his daughter because she had his hair coloring and some face features. Daiki would guess that Usagi looked more like Riku than his older daughter did.

"I want to talk to you alone now tell them to let me pass." Riku said getting upset even more since the two men were holding his arms.

Daiki smiled as he looked at his guards liking that Riku was being held back.

"I'm leaving for the day and you don't have an appointment with me. Make one then I might speak with you maybe." Daiki said before walking to the elevator while Riku started yelling telling him to stop.

Daiki shook his head while his eyes rolled and missed the other man getting away from the guards and running to the elevator getting on right before the doors closed leaving him and Daiki alone.

"Damn it Chiba you have something of mine that I want!" Riku Aino said taking a step closer watching Daiki's eyes widen as he stood there staring at his competitor.

To Be Continued

_**Cliffy….hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee. I so do love me! EvaC**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_YES! I finally had time to write and post this! If there are any mistakes I'll fix them later since I wanted to get this posted for everyone to read. It is a little longer chapter since everyone had to wait. side note: I might be wrapping this story up in two or three more chapters we will see. Anyways please enjoy this chapter! EvaC._**

Chapter 11

Daiki stood there surprised by the other man with his first thoughts being on Usagi wondering how the man had found out he had the girl. That had to be the reason Riku was there Daiki's first thoughts were.

The two men stood on opposite sides of the elevator, each in a corner checking the other out while in their minds, every dirty word they could think and every reason why they hated the other flashed through.

"Nice stunt you pulled but you will pay when this elevator stops that's if I don't hurt you now." Daiki said breaking the silence and watching Riku just staring at him.

Daiki looked into Riku's eyes trying to figure out what the man could be thinking of. He started to think of what to say on why he had Usagi.

The elevator making its way down was the only sound in the small space until Daiki cleared his throat.

"Okay I don't know what you think I have of yours and why would I want something of yours of all people? I have more than you." Daiki said looking down then up after Riku took a step closer to him.

"I hope you know that I could have you shot." Daiki then said choosing to ignore the man standing a foot away.

"Don't play games with me boy." Riku finally said reaching up to grab Daiki by his shirt.

"Let me go or I swear when this elevator stops I'll let them shot you. You don't know who you're dealing with Aino!" Daiki told as he pushed Riku's hands off.

Riku removed his hands but didn't move at first and then when he did it was back only two steps.

The tiny space grew silent once more as the two men who hated each other with a passion glared at the other while each thought of what would be the best way to do the other in.

"I still don't know what it is you think I have." Daiki said fixing his shirt while thinking of how he was going to have the older man punished while thinking he would announce to the world about the man's love child.

"I already had your wife and I sure don't want her now not after having you." He said watching Riku act like he hadn't heard that being said.

"You stupid kid….I learned where you are placing that business and that is my spot my location damn it!" Riku then said taking a step back then forward like he was going to attack.

Daiki blinked his eyes a few times.

"Lo…..Location? Is that it?...What location?" Daiki asked clearly surprised then relieved.

"Yes what else would I want?" Riku asked looking at the younger man with hate.

"I had that location first and you know it! You had them change the papers and mine suddenly got lost. Ha I don't think so. I knew when I found out some of your people worked at that office that you had something to do with it you little piece of shit!" Riku announced missing Daiki letting his breath out since the other man didn't know about him having Usagi.

"I got that spot fair and square. If you lost your papers or didn't turn them in right well that's your loss. It's not my fault you didn't cross all your T's and dot your I's or sign in the right places." Daiki said looking down to his hands to check out his clean fingernails while his mind went back to the man's youngest daughter. He looked up and watched Riku's eyes widen.

Riku looked at Daiki wondering to himself why the younger man had an easy life. Thinking of what Daiki had just mentioned Riku realized that Daiki did have a hand in him losing the location for no one should have known that the papers weren't complete or that they said that they were lost.

"You snooze you lose….I got that spot fair and square anyways aren't you leaving our area soon so why should it matter if I have that spot. You won't be here or even in the country except maybe on the holidays which won't bother me since I'll make sure I'm on vacation during those times." Daiki said once more watching Riku's eyes widen this time in surprise.

"Yes I heard. Word gets around you know." Daiki said thinking of his Uncle thankful the man had the best connections.

"I might be leaving I haven't decided. But that doesn't stop me from wanting that spot. I had it first and you know that location is the best money making spot!" Riku announced not ready to give up just yet.

"Your wife's money…. isn't enough? Get over it old man I have that spot and there is nothing you can do about it and when the time comes that location will be my wards. That's if I don't sell it without you knowing." Daiki said watching and grinning as Riku's face turned red.

"Wards? Your Nephew…..Oh yes I heard you had a girl staying with you. Is she going to be a wife?" Riku said thinking back when Akiha had told him but the woman couldn't remember the name and he didn't listen since he hated gossip that wasn't about him. If people were talking about you that meant they had you on the minds and in their thoughts. Riku always said.

Daiki smiled then said with a laugh, "Wife wouldn't that be something." He laughed again thinking of what Riku would do if that were to happen.

"Sick bastard, I've heard plenty of stories about you and women. Your nephew is turning out just like you." Riku mumbled in disgust making Daiki look to him and his grin grew.

"Speaking of family…. how's the family doing? I saw Akiha the other night it was just like old times for us. Oh tell her next time just to ask me instead of trying to go through my personal drawers. Oh and what about your son Jadeite and ….daughter umm Minako saw them also….both are growing up. Yes your….youngest is going to be a beauty….Just like her dear….Mother." Daiki said grinning thinking of Usagi and glad that he had stopped himself from saying the word dead.

He watched for any sign from Riku showing that he knew Daiki knew about Usagi while knowing he was raising the older man's blood and he couldn't wait until the time came and he let Riku know he had his love child with him hoping that when that news came out Riku would finally have the heart attack Daiki wished for every year.

It was on the tip of his tongue to bring up Usagi but remembering her feelings about the older man, Daiki kept silent knowing that one day that information would come out and he wanted Akiha and others to witness Riku's fall. That elevator wasn't the right place and time.

Daiki knew Riku would deny it and then would wonder why Usagi was with him and thinking about Mamoru, Daiki didn't want the boy upset if they were to loss her. He watched Riku's hands ball up into fists before glancing to the numbers on the elevator.

"Don't you ask about my family, boy! Don't you let their names cross your lips! I've warned you!" Riku just about yelled knowing that Daiki knew better than to ask about his family. He had warned him many times in the past.

"Call me boy again old man. I got your boy right here ask Akiha about it. She did have it before getting with you!" Daiki told grabbing his crotch while he heard Riku making a grunting noise knowing he had hit one of the man's sensitive spots. They both knew about Daiki's past with Akiha and Daiki being Akiha's first, something that Riku hated with a passion.

"Hey while you're gone I just might go and make sure to check up on your little family personally...Daddy of the Year." Daiki then said knowing he was pushing it but he didn't care.

The man had cornered him catching him off guard in his personal elevator in his personal office building so Riku would just have to deal with the teasing.

Daiki, keeping his eyes on Riku who was taking many steps closer, took a step to the right away from the door, knowing that the elevator was coming to stop and once it did there would be some men with guns pointing towards one Riku Aino.

Riku turned his head away then back towards Daiki before finding himself being pushed to the back up against the glass wall by four men who had rushed on with three others holding guns pointing at his face. He looked over and saw two men surrounding Daiki.

"Sir, are you okay? We are so sorry." One of Daiki's personal guards asked escorting Daiki off and once off the elevator four other guards surrounded him.

"I'm fine it's only "him". No harm is done and no bloodshed this time." Daiki said reassuring his men that he was okay.

They watched with Daiki as Riku was led off the elevator and taken to stand in front of Daiki.

"Aino I have that spot and you will never get it now no matter what you say or try. If I was you I would go and tell your wife and kids good bye and take that job that was offered to you. You shouldn't go against the King. If you don't take it willingly then I'm a hundred percent sure you will be forced to leave!" Daiki said glaring holding his hands down knowing he had promised his Uncle that he wouldn't hit Riku again.

He walked over to stand three feet away from Riku who was still being held back. Daiki grabbed his shirt popping some buttons off as he pulled him closer and Riku had to go forward since his arms were being held wide apart by the two men on his side and another man behind him holding him by his head.

"You pull another stunt like this again ever…..and I'll make sure Akiha is made a widow." Daiki announced before letting Riku's shirt go then walked away this time surrounded by six men.

"I better never see that piece of shit anywhere near any of my business again not inside and not on the property!" Daiki was heard saying while walking down the hallway with his guards.

Riku tried to take a breath as he was led away in the other direction while thinking that maybe he didn't need that location after all. He was smart enough not to make Daiki too angry. Those rumors of his temper and the women were true Riku knew.

'Stupid boy thinks he's all that just because he has money. I'll show him one day.' Riku who had calmed down thought as he drove home wondering how he was going to tell his wife about the job offer that he had been given knowing he wanted to take it since he would be getting paid good money. Money he would be making on his own, not Akiha's money. Only drawback was that he couldn't take his family along with him.

Usagi glanced to the clock once more wondering when the day would end not that she didn't mind helping Mamoru but sitting for so long was boring. After one more test that Mr. Muir had given to her, he had left the room leaving his group to study their French and Mamoru having to do catch up work which he finished all of it thanks to Usagi guiding and helping him whenever he needed it. With her skills and patience the pedestal grew in the boys mind.

Usagi glanced back to the clock and knew that Daiki would be showing up any minute since he had told them that morning he was going to pick them up near that time. She looked back to Mamoru who for once was sitting and waiting for the other students to finish. Feeling her eyes on him Mamoru turned and smiled before taking her hand to hold it.

"Usagi come with me." Ms. Ono suddenly said getting the two's attention.

"Yes Ma'ma." Usagi said going to stand up not at all surprised. What did surprise her was that it had taken the smart teachers so long.

"Where are you taking her?" Mamoru asked standing up so fast his chair fell back with a bang getting the others attention. Everyone looked at him.

"Pick up your chair right now and sit down Mamoru. Mr. Muir wants to speak with Usagi." Ms. Ono said pointing to his chair.

"No not until you tell me where you are taking her!" Mamoru demanded.

"Mamoru….." Usagi began knowing she needed to calm her best friend down before he got into trouble. She turned to face him and rested her hands on his chest.

"Mamoru Usagi is going to go and take another test. She'll be back later before the school day ends." Ms. Ono told.

"No I'm going with her!"

"Now Mamoru….."

"NO! I GO ALSO OR I'LL CALL MY UNCLE!"

"Mamoru sit down you can't go with her."

"NO!" Mamoru yelled out before running from the room.

"Drama Queen." One of the kids said and the others laughed.

"MAMORU" Usagi called out before running after him finding that he had turned around and was heading back to get her. They both watched Ms. Ono and a few other teachers walk towards them.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi and wrapped his arms around her then smiled when he saw the guards walking up behind the teachers.

Daiki showed up ten minutes later finding Mamoru sitting outside the Dean's office with Usagi. The boy had her in front of him with his arms around her body squeezing her tightly. Seeing Daiki Mamoru smiled and waved before his arm went back around Usagi.

"Hi you two." Daiki said thinking that the hold Mamoru had on Usagi was a protecting one.

"Hi Uncle." Mamoru said.

"Hello Daiki." Usagi said softly making Daiki wonder if Mamoru was squeezing her too tight.

"You two stay here and I'll be right out after I talk with the Dean about Mamoru's outburst."

"Mr. Muir and some others are in there also." Mamoru told.

"They wish to talk to you about me and my mind not about what Mamoru had done." Usagi said in a soft voice making Daiki take note thinking something was really wrong since to him she sounded sad.

"It'll be okay." Daiki said before walking away.

He watched as a few more of his men showed up then he walked into the office. After closing the door Daiki watched as the two men stood up and joined the other one who was already standing by two women one of them being Ms. Ono.

"Mr. Muir, Dean I heard from the guards there was a problem once again." Daiki stated holding his hand out to be shaken first by the Dean then Mr. Muir who smiled his jolly grin that Daiki was use too and enjoyed.

He looked to the other people glancing to Ms. Ono first then wondering who the other man and woman were.

"Please have a seat Mr. Chiba and no there wasn't a huge problem just Mamoru got upset when we were going to take Usagi out of the room without him." The Dean said sitting down in his seat.

"I thought you knew that Mamoru was to go everywhere Usagi went if he wanted to." Daiki said looking to Mr. Muir who glanced to Ms. Ono.

"Yes well Ms. Ono didn't know and I did forget to tell her to bring him since we just wanted Usagi." Mr. Muir said watching Daiki glance towards Ms. Ono who was bright red and looking down at the floor.

Daiki looked back to Mr. Muir.

"What do you want Usagi for is she in some trouble?" Daiki asked praying that Riku hadn't learned she was there. He looked to the others in the room he didn't know.

"Oh goodness no Usagi isn't in any trouble none what so ever." Mr. Muir said before letting a laugh out.

"Mr. Chiba we would like to test her and maybe move her up a grade or two." The other woman in the room said.

Daiki looked to her noticing how tall she was then he looked back to the Dean thinking that the woman looked like a librarian from her hair in the tightly held bun down to her pointed nose with the wire glasses sliding down.

"Mr. Chiba this is Mrs. Takaki she is the head of one of our special education programs." The Dean announced.

"Special education?" Daiki asked as an eyebrow went up wondering why they would think the girl needed special help. From the time he'd spent with her Daiki wondered what the others problem was?

"Sir it's more that I am the head teacher for the gifted children we have at this school, our little prodigies." Mrs. Takaki said.

Daiki remembered back on when he was given papers about the program asking for support which he gave since it gave him a nice tax break.

"Daiki, Usagi has been spending the day helping Mamoru out since she has finished her work so fast. I've never seen any child as fast as her." Mr. Muir said forgetting that Daiki was an adult man now in charge of huge corporations and not his first student when he had first began teaching.

Daiki looked to him then to Ms. Ono as the woman took a step closer with some papers in her hand holding them out for Daiki.

"Sir she finished these math problems with in twenty minutes we think none of us timed her and everything is correct sir." She almost whispered never being comfortable in Daiki's presence. Not only was he rich and powerful but he was good looking and a free man. She like many other women had dreams of him.

Daiki took the papers ignoring the young woman and looked at them noticing that they were in Usagi's hand writing.

"I did time Usagi when I had her take this test and she was done within eight minutes and all of them are correct." Mr. Muir said handing the test papers to Daiki who took them hiding his surprise.

'Oh little Usagi what a delight and surprise you are! You didn't get your brains from your Father that's for sure!' He thought looking over the papers and listening to the others all talking about the girl who was at that moment telling Mamoru to loosen his hold again so she could breath which he did and was rewarded with another kiss to the cheek.

"Mr. Chiba I'm Mr. Ito, Mrs. Takaki's assistant, and she and I would both like to test the girl some more tomorrow and then if she does as well as they say, then have her move up like the others said to another class where her talents won't go to waste, we first just need to see where she stands and get your permission since you are listed as her guardian. She has your last name." Mr. Ito said catching Daiki looking to him thinking that the man could pass as Mrs. Takaki's twin except he was shorter.

"They had me give Usagi another test before you showed up and she tested off the chart!" Mr. Muir said handing one more paper to Daiki.

"I was told Usagi finished it within seconds after having been given it." The Dean said and Daiki looked to him than the two and saw them nodding in agreement.

Daiki looked back to the papers then to a graph paper that Mr. Ito handed and he thought about Usagi and even Mamoru.

"As you can see her score isn't even on this graph. We want to test her again a different test…." Mr. Ito said but stopped when Daiki shook his head back and forth while holding a hand up showing the man to shut up.

"Are these all the papers?

"Yes sir." The five said at the same time.

Daiki nodded and looked back to them then towards Mr. Muir.

"No Usagi's only twelve; I don't think that would be good and what about Mamoru." He suddenly said.

"But sir that girl is showing signs of being a genius, one of a kind for our school! The attention she would give to us would really put this school higher up!" Mr. Ito and Mrs. Takaki said together.

"No sorry but I don't want her moved. By the way, her name is Usagi not that girl or she or her….No Usagi will stay in Mr. Muir's class with Mamoru." Daiki said holding onto the papers as he looked to the others looking to Mr. Muir last.

"Usagi knows she is smart and she's not bothered by it or seems to care. Did she interrupt your class Mr. Muir at all today?"

"No not at all. She is very polite and quiet only whispering when she was helping Mamoru." Mr. Muir said knowing he was going to start smiling any moment.

"Okay then." Daiki said while standing up keeping all the papers in his hand.

"But sir…" Mrs. Takaki began but her mouth snapped shut after the look Daiki gave.

"No more testing unless it's about a subject Usagi is learning. And don't you dare move her from Mamoru's side or Mr. Muir's classroom. If you do I'll take them both and end my relationship with this school and you can kiss any special programs good bye and you all will be held responsible for the poor attention this school would receive. Do you understand?" Daiki said looking to each person with the Dean last.

"Yes sir." The Dean answered for everyone.

Daiki looked to Mr. Muir who was smiling since he didn't want to loss Usagi. Daiki smiled in return.

"Good I'm glad we are on the same page when it comes to Usagi. Since she is finishing before the others get school work from Mrs. Takaki or Mr. Ito and have her do those if you can't find any. Let Usagi help Mamoru if she wants but do not move her. And do not mention any of Usagi's smarts ever again. It is no one's business and I will not allow her to be placed with older peers who may take advantage of her. If and when Usagi wants to be moved then I'll see to it. But for now let her be the twelve year old girl she is. Anyways, I want her there to help Mamoru out with his studies. His grades I'm sure will improve with Usagi near him." Daiki told then walked towards the door.

He stopped and turned to look at the others.

"Remember do not let any of this out of this room and do not talk about Usagi to anyone or I'll have your job." Daiki then said looking to each person in turn keeping his eyes on Mr. Ito, Mrs. Takaki and Ms. Ono the longest not trusting them.

"Yes sir." The group said then the three sighed after the man was out of the room taking his air of authority with him.

"Come on it's time to leave for the day." The others heard him saying to Mamoru and Usagi.

Daiki watched the two stand up suddenly pleased with himself that he had the school thinking that Usagi's last name was the same as his and Mamoru's. He had done that when he had registered her knowing he didn't want Riku to know she was there.

"Uncle, are Usagi and I going to have to leave Mr. Muir's class?" Mamoru asked with concern.

Daiki looked from Mamoru back into the room then to Mamoru again.

"No don't worry. She will never leave your side unless she wants too."

Mamoru looked to Usagi who gave him a sweet smile before she looked to the papers in Daiki's hand.

The adults in the room looked to one another than to the doorway when they heard Daiki say Usagi's name and saw her standing in the doorway looking in at them with her papers in her hand since she had taken them from Daiki.

Her eyes settled on Mr. Muir who smiled then she looked to Mr. Ito and Mrs. Takaki.

"I thank you for wishing to move me to where you think would be best for my education but I will not be moved forwarded in my classes." She stopped and looked away like she was thinking before looked to the adults again and said, "If you really must know I have been tested even took these test before and yes the results are off the charts. No I will not give you the total numbers for it's no one's business but mine. The professors at the University my Grandparents took me to last year were in more shock than any of you could dream of being in. If you really must know I could skip these lower grades even high school and go straight to college. I could teach Mr. Muir's class if I was in the mood too. And if I really wanted to I could be getting a PhD but I'm not for I am only twelve and for the first time in a long time I would like to enjoy being just a preteen." Usagi told the adults who stood there with eyes open as wide as their mouths.

"No husband, leave Usagi alone. No more test let her be the child she is. She has plenty of time to grow up. Let it be up to her if she wants to use her smarts." Usagi smiled remembering when her Grandmother had said that to her Grandfather which made the man start crying and agreeing while telling how he didn't want Usagi to be taken advantage of like her Mother had been.

"Thank you again." Usagi then said with a bow of her head. She turned around and walked back to Mamoru whose face was glowing with delight. He took her hand and waved good bye to Mr. Muir.

Daiki looked to the adults in the Dean's office once more then followed the two out with the guards behind him.

"I knew when I first saw her that Usagi Chiba would be the best my classes had ever had! I have the smartest child in the whole school in my class and under my care!" Mr. Muir mumbled before standing up and leaving the room hoping to catch Daiki before he left the grounds, hearing the Dean warning the others to follow Daiki's orders.

Riku Aino drove his car into the parking lot next to the largest building the school where his twins attended thanks to their mother, had. He parked the car than sat back and looked to the clock before looking towards the front doors knowing he was a little early but he had wanted to pick up his son and daughter so he could tell them his news. He thought about his wife and knew he hated to leave her side but he was in need of a break from playing house. His mind drifted to the last time they had been apart and remembered the young woman he had fallen for and seduced twelve years ago.

"No!" He exclaimed while shaking his head to clear it of the past.

His head stopped then his eyes fell on Daiki as the young man stood beside his waiting limo talking to Mr. Muir.

"Stupid Chiba." Riku muttered before looking to his car radio and changing the station to find something else to listen to making him fail to notice Usagi and Mamoru stepping around Daiki's body and start to get into the limo.

Riku looked up and spotted Mamoru's head as it ducked into the limousine then back out and Riku noticed that the boy must have been asking his Uncle a question because Daiki's head nodded yes then he smiled and reached and shook Mr. Muir's hand.

"I bet he kisses that little brats ass also. Stupid spoiled brat just like his Uncle….the only thing that might save that boy is if some girl comes into his life and changes him." Daiki muttered.

"Mr. Muir is just a fat jolly old man, always smiling kissing Chiba's ass like always." Riku muttered knowing that Mr. Muir really wasn't that much older than him.

Riku leaned back and watched the limo's drive away and his head shook once more.

"I'll be glad to get away from that spoiled brat and I'm not worried about Akiha I trust her. I got her right where I want her." He mumbled smiling once more as he looked back up almost screaming after he spotted Mr. Muir standing beside his car.

Riku reached and rolled the window down then plastered a fake smile on.

"Ahh Mr. Aino I thought that was you how are you doing?" Mr. Muir asked holding his hand out to be shaken.

"I'm fine sir and you? I noticed you talking to Mr. Chiba he's picking his nephew up early."

"Yes he wants to avoid the press I'm sure, what with his new charge in tow." Mr. Muir said taking his hand back and pointing to some news vans that were driving up the road leading towards the building.

"Okay... So how are my twins doing?" Riku muttered not paying any attention or caring about Daiki while wishing Mr. Muir would walk away.

"They are both still a delight to have in my class." Mr. Muir told smiling even more wishing he was dealing with the man's wife. Something about Riku didn't sit well with Mr. Muir.

"Good to hear."

"Oh will you look at the time I really must get back before the bell rings good day Mr. Aino." Mr. Muir said then turned and walked away towards the main building knowing he wanted to avoid the reporters.

"Bye." Riku said reaching for a cigarette being glad that the other man didn't like to spend time with him. Let his wife deal with the teachers Riku always thought.

"The press….who does Chiba think he is a God? One day I'll have more than him and I'll be the one wanting to avoid the press. Who am I kidding I want the press to always cover me let the world know the type of man I am. Why yes I am a great Husband and wonderful Father. Why I'm the best Father around!" Riku mumbled. His smile grew once more as he started daydreaming.

His fantasy was broken when he heard Minako yelling out Daddy and saw her running to the car. Riku stepped out and hugged his little girl then looked to Jadeite who just walked around to the other side and got into the back seat behind the front passengers. Riku let Minako go and escorted her to the other side and held her door open for her.

He got back in the diver sides and started driving off.

"So how was your day?" He asked looking to Minako then in the mirror at Jadeite who was looking down at a notebook.

"It was okay boring like always." Minako said speaking first.

"Oh Daddy guess what… we have a new student and she's in our group she's that one that was at Mamoru Chiba's party!"

"Yes your Mother said something about a girl staying there." Riku said absentmindedly as he drove being use to hearing Minako's chatter.

"Yes and she's the one Jadeite is in love with! You should see how he looks at her!"

"No I'm not! Shut up Minako!" Jadeite said looking to his sister before slapping her arm.

"Jadeites in love, Jadeites in love Oh kiss kiss kiss!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"You shut up you stupid stinky!"

"Big mouth! Having a sister sucks!" Jadeite yelled hitting Minako's' head before pulling at her hair.

"That hurt you stupid and having a brother sucks!" Minako yelled turning to slap at him getting him on his right cheek.

Jadeite reached and pulled her hair again.

"I'm telling Mommy!" Minako yelled reaching to take her seatbelt off to climb into the backseat.

Jadeite stuck his tongue out before flipping her off.

"OH I'm telling!"

"Both of you stop right now I'm trying to drive!" Riku just about yelled after having said those same words twice before.

Minako sat back down on her butt and looked to Jadeite who had the same shocked look on his face. They looked together towards their Father both surprised that he had raised his voice. Seeing them both looking at him Riku gave a smile.

"Now no more yelling I'm driving." He said glancing to the two who nodded at the same time.

"Okay listen you two I have something important to tell you that will change our lives." He said looking back to the road.

"What is it Daddy?" Minako asked she glanced to Jadeite who shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been offered a job that's overseas." Riku announced before looking to his two stunned children.

Jadeite was the first to look away looking to Minako once more who turned to look at him.

"Are we moving again?"

"I'm not going!"

"Now Minako and Jadeite please calm down we will discuss this more over dinner, Mommy is taking us out to our favorite restaurant." Riku announced before smile once more knowing that Akiha would be able keep the children calm in public.

That night while Minako cried in her room and Jadeite sat happy since only their Father was the one leaving, Usagi and Mamoru sat with Daiki in his home office talking about the day.

Usagi sat silently listening to Daiki and Mamoru as they talked with her mind on her Father. When she and Mamoru had shown up in Daiki's office, they walked in seeing the man on his phone with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Daiki spotting them waved them to come in while he finished his call and hanging up he looked to Usagi and told how he was just informed that Riku was taking the job that he was given which meant the man would be gone from their area. Mamoru clapped his hands telling his Uncle he was the best since he knew that Daiki had something in doing with Riku having to leave the area. Usagi had kept silent but did smile.

"I forgot to ask at dinner so what did you think of your teachers Usagi? Did you like them?" Usagi heard Daiki ask and she looked to him.

"They aren't very nice at least towards Mamoru." Usagi said looking to her friend who smiled.

"Is something wrong with them I'm sure you're not meaning Mr. Muir?" Daiki asked knowing he would get a straight answer from the girl.

"Oh there is nothing wrong with Mr. Muir, he is very kind and caring you can tell by his actions but it's the other teachers that work under him. Not once did any of them come over to check on Mamoru. I understand that Mr. Muir is more Mamoru's private teacher but they could have come over when the man wasn't in the room." Usagi told looking from Mamoru to Daiki.

Daiki looked from Usagi to Mamoru seeing his head nodding in agreement.

"By your head movement I guess it's true." He said to Mamoru.

"Yes Uncle." Mamoru answered.

Daiki leaned back letting his back rest against his chair. The two sitting across from him watched as his smile turned into a mischief grin.

"I do so love firing people!" He stated then reached for the phone.

"Why don't you two go and watch some TV." He said.

Mamoru and Usagi rose up then walked from the room. Mamoru turned to look at Usagi excepting to take her hand into his but found she wasn't by his side. He turned and spotted her still standing beside the office door.

Usagi looked to him and said, "I didn't want anyone fired."

Mamoru shrugged his shoulders before walking back to her side. Usagi turned and reached to open the door then walked in with Mamoru following her. They both noticed Daiki just relaxing in his chair with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the desk. Daiki opened an eye to look at them before closing it.

"Please don't fire them." Usagi said walking towards the desk.

"I'm not going to. I don't want any of them talking about you. I told them your last name was ours but when people talk things get out and Mamoru can tell you that I don't like people in my business and you are my business now." Daiki answered leaning farther back relaxing even more.

He opened his eyes and saw Usagi smiling. She nodded her head then took Mamoru's hand and led the way out of the room. Daiki sat up after the door was closed once more.

"Yes Usagi you are now my business and no one takes any of my businesses from me except Uncle of course." Daiki said smiling. He stood up and walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Excuse me Sir but we just got word that Mr. Aino has the second flight out of the area the day after tomorrow." Daiki's right hand man said after he walked in.

"Day after tomorrow damn I was wishing for sooner. Oh well at least he will be leaving. Thank you." Daiki said taking a drink.

"Did you want to me to contact Mrs. Aino after the man is gone?"

Daiki looked to the other man and smiled.

"No let the bitch call me and when she does I'm not available ever. I don't care what her excuse is." Daiki said leaving the room while his man nodded then gave a bow.

"I know Akiha will call she always does when that Ass is gone. Calls me to cry and complain but I won't see her this time or any time. She had the chance to be with me and she blew it. I won't make it easy this time." Daiki mumbled before taking two steps at a time to go up to his private suite.

True to each word Daiki said that night, Akiha did try to contact him six months later and true to his word Daiki wouldn't talk to her or acknowledge the woman who every time Daiki spotted her he noticed her stressed looks. And with Daiki's influence, one Riku Aino stayed away from the area for three years only being able to come home on the holidays which didn't bother Daiki since he always took Mamoru and Usagi away on trips. Daiki wanted to keep the upper hand that he had over Riku so he made sure Usagi was never seen by the man.

And for three years that worked until the day Riku who was tired of Akiha calling and complaining wanting to know when he was coming home showed up having left his job. Not only was he fed up with his wife complaining but he was tired of working. At first it had been fun but it was boring now so Riku headed home figuring he would inform his boss by phone the next day but first he needed to get home to calm his wife down and after calming his crying wife down, Riku volunteered to pick their children up from school.

Their children, the twins, Jadeite and Minako who at that moment were outside with their friends including Mamoru and Usagi who were with the group as they were outside with Mr. Muir collecting bugs for a collection they were taking up. Thanks to Usagi, the Moon Group stayed together with Mr. Muir as their teacher for each passing year.

Usagi was the smartest in the school but didn't let it go to her head; she wouldn't let Mr. Muir put her name on the lists showing the students grades but the whole school knew the truth. Mr. Muir's class was always number one thanks to Usagi's test scores. Usagi kept silent and continued to help Mamoru with his studies and to the delight of Daiki, Mamoru's grades did improve. Usagi even helped the other students when they needed it or Mr. Muir needed the extra help.

That afternoon while the group looked and gathered bugs, Jadeite kept close to Usagi hoping to finally get her alone. In those three years Usagi still kept the boy and Minako at arm's length not wanting them to get close to her. It wasn't that she didn't like them she just couldn't deal with them talking about their Father and Minako would bring up the man's name more than once a week. Usagi would keep silent but would roll her eyes which would get Rei and Makoto to laughing and agreeing. Those two girls loved having Usagi around and even in their own way let the youngest in their group become their leader even though Usagi didn't acknowledge she did let them believe that she was their leader.

The group wouldn't do anything without Usagi's support and if Usagi suggested something the others would agree and do it. Even Ami, who finally got over her jealousy and finally admitted that she would never get Mamoru to like her, loved having Usagi in their group. And when Zoisite asked her to go study Ami said yes realizing that he was the boy for her all along. He was the only boy who understood her way of thinking.

Usagi looked to the two love birds as she passed them spotting them trying to hide behind a tree both not noticing Kunzite and Nephrite sneaking up on the other side each with a water balloon. Usagi smiled wondering where the two had found the balloons but when she noticed Rei, Minako and Makoto by the water fountain with some balloons, her head shook back and forth.

Usagi turned away and looked around for Mamoru not seeing him standing beside Mr. Muir as they looked at some roses. She turned to the left and was about to take a step but stopped when Jadeite stepped in front of her.

"Hi."

"Hello Jadeite."

"Umm…"

"Can I help you with something Jadeite?" Usagi asked watching her brother look down before she felt his hands on her arms pulling her forward.

Her eyes flew open when Jadeite covered her mouth with his and in her shock Usagi just stood there only taking a step back and getting over the shock when Jadeite was pulled from her and was being attacked by Mamoru.

"FIGHT!" Nephrite who had spotted Mamoru when he ran past noticed the two boys on the ground. He and Kunzite both dropped their balloons and ran over to watch.

The three girls by the fountain noticed and ran over being followed by Zoisite and Ami who ran behind them.

"Mamoru stop now please!" Usagi called trying to figure out how to pull Mamoru off of Jadeite who was under him.

"Don't you ever touch her again you sick bastard!" Mamoru said giving a punch hitting Jadeite in the eye.

"Get him Mamoru!" Nephrite, Makoto and Ami called.

"Go Jadeite get him!" Rei, Zoisite and Kunzite called out.

All of them loving a good fight and not really caring who won.

Minako stood beside Usagi with her eyes wide.

"This is your fault!" Minako suddenly said turning to Usagi and slapping her across the face.

"My fault he's the sick bastard!" Usagi said before balling up her fist and punching Minako in the nose.

"My nose!" Minako cried covering her nose. The group got silent and looked to the two this time their eyes were the ones which were wide open. Never in a million years did they think soft spoken Usagi would hit someone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? GET OFF OF HIM YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Mamoru looked up and over when he heard Riku who was pulling him off of Jadeite. Mamoru looked to Usagi seeing her standing there looking to the man frozen in her spot. Mamoru ran to her and stood in front of her while he watched Riku helping Jadeite up. Spotting Daiki, Mamoru with his hand holding tightly onto Usagi's ran to the man passing him and running to the limo while Daiki headed towards Riku.

"AINO what the hell are you doing in town?" Daiki asked stopping beside the man his anger clearly written on his face.

"That's none of your business! You better keep that little bastard away from my son!"

"You touch my nephew again I'll have you killed on the spot!"

"That little shit better stay clear attacking my son for no reason." Riku said going to stand in front of Daiki with both men glaring at the other.

"Excuse me but Jadeite is at fault here. He is the one who did something inappropriate and Mamoru was just protecting her." Mr. Muir said more to Daiki who along with Riku looked to him.

"Mr. Muir I'll take care of Mamoru." Daiki said knowing he needed to go and find out why Riku was back in town and worrying about Usagi Daiki turned and rushed back to the limo.

"Stupid shit." Riku said watching the limo's driving away.

He turned and watched Mr. Muir shoo the others away while Jadeite wiped his bloody face and Minako walked over crying her eyes out while saying her nose was broken.

Riku looked to the girl and moved her hands and noticed that her nose was bleeding but it wasn't broken.

"Honey it's not broke please stop crying." Riku said giving her a tissue.

"But it is I can feel it!" Minako cried.

"Shut up it's not but I'm sure mine is." Jadeite said.

"It should be stupid. You shouldn't have kissed her." Rei said which made Jadeite look at her seeing her glaring.

"You pig." Makoto said before walking away with Rei who was shaking her head with her glare turning into a sad frown which Jadeite noticed. Nephrite ran after the two and took Makoto's hand into his while Ami and Zoisite followed leaving Kunzite standing and looking at Minako before turning and running after the others.

"Who did you kiss?" Riku asked leading the way to his car.

"He kissed that stupid Usagi! And she's the one who hit me!" Minako cried out getting upset that no one seemed to care that she was hurt.

"Usagi?" Riku asked holding the door open for the two.

"Yes stupid Usagi she's that girl who lives with Mamoru!" Minako said getting into the car behind Jadeite who kept silent wondering why Rei had that sad look.

"Usagi….." Riku muttered closing the door and turning towards his.

That night Daiki and Mamoru calmed Usagi down telling her that Riku hadn't seen her while Riku sat up in his bed remembering the past wondering whatever happened to the little girl named Usagi and her Mother.

"Akiha are you awake?" Riku whispered touching his wife's arm.

"I am now. What is wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you about the girl that one named Usagi."

"The one who hit Minako?"

"Yes what can you tell me about her?" Riku asked turning fully towards the woman who rubbed at her eyes. He watched her and waited while a nagging feeling wouldn't go away.

"I don't really know much only what the children tell me. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Riku answered looking down.

"Well please don't I'm not in the mood to deal with Daiki." The woman said before rolling over praying that Daiki wouldn't press charges since Jadeite had been the one at fault.

Riku watched her and laid down resting his head on the pillows while thinking she was right why think about the past? He was home finally and wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

The next day Usagi and Mamoru stayed home from school staying away for a week while Daiki investigated why Riku was back in the area getting angry with the man for catching him off guard.

When the week was over Usagi and Mamoru went back to the school with Usagi not caring anymore about if Riku saw her. She was ready to face the man and couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he spotted his fifteen year old youngest daughter.

But Usagi wouldn't see the man anytime soon since he had talked his wife into going on a vacation with him just them alone to make up for him being away so long.

After showing back up at school Minako once again refused to talk to Usagi and Usagi noticed that Jadeite wouldn't look to her unless he had too and when he did it was a quick glance and his face was bright red and after he would look away from her he'd look to Rei who would turn her head up and away.

Usagi was the first to notice that Rei liked Jadeite and when she told Mamoru he smiled and said that Jadeite had better get with her and leave Usagi alone which made Usagi happy hoping that Mamoru would take the same advice and finally ask her to be his girlfriend. Usagi was ready to take the next step and was trying to figure out why Mamoru wouldn't take that step with her when she had given plenty of hints and clues that she wanted more. They still shared a room and the bed but all Mamoru would do was kiss her and hold her in his arms.

It wasn't that Mamoru didn't want Usagi in that way for he did, but he had in his mind, in those three years,he placed her so high on that pedestal that he thought if he spoiled her before marriage she wouldn't be her perfect self anymore. And if there was one thing Mamoru wouldn't do….. That was to have that pedestal fall. But the pedestal in his mind would fall and when it did his relationship with Usagi and Daiki would change.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yeah I'm updating after….ummm….I'm so sorry it's been awhile BUT hey I'm updating finally! Go EvaC go EvaC it's not your Birthday but go anyway! Here is the next chapter I do hope you all enjoy. EvaC**_

Chapter 12

If Usagi would have known had even the smallest knowledge that Mamoru had placed her on a pedestal, she would have ripped him a new one. She had never in her life wanted anyone to think she was special. All she wanted was to be normal but it was difficult to be common with her smarts but over time she had been learning to deal with her intelligence which most times she thought of as just having common sense and acting on them.

The girl with the most common sense on those school grounds sighed knowing she had been doing it more than normal. Usagi knew she had started sighing more because of Mamoru and his actions. In the three years that had passed since Mamoru's thirteenth Birthday and he had begged for Usagi to be that years Birthday gift, Usagi wasn't able to understand him now. Over the last month his actions were giving Usagi headaches, for lately that past month, Mamoru had been avoiding her like she herself was at least five of The Plagues of Egypt when they were alone. As smart as she was, Usagi just couldn't figure out his actions. Her brain couldn't help this time and it frustrated her to no end. She couldn't read his actions for they would change daily.

Mamoru had been sleeping on the sofa in the bedroom and even waking before her to get ready for the day or he wouldn't move from his spot until she was out of the room. He had even been leaving her alone there at the school talking to the guys even to Jadeite which surprised Usagi since Mamoru always said he hated Jadeite for even daring to look at her.

At first she thought he was keeping an eye on Jadeite and maybe he was but she knew that no boy was allowed, in Mamoru's eyes, to be alone with Usagi and she knew it since Mamoru had said it consequently over the past three years. He had, after his fight with Jadeite, been there for her even sleeping beside her at night but once they went back to school Mamoru was back on the sofa and to Usagi it made her worry and think that maybe he didn't like her like she had always considered and that consideration hurt because Usagi knew she was head over heels in love with Mamoru, falling even more since he had matured and had grown into her ideal man.

Where had the boy who had taken her first kiss, who always wanted to take showers with their swimsuits on and had taken her away to live like a princess gone to she wondered.

Usagi exhaled noisily once more then stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, debating on where to go with her future for she really wanted to see her Grandparents again. She gave a smile remembering when Daiki told her that he would have some people look for the couple something Mamoru didn't even know about since he was never home or around her long enough for Usagi to tell him.

Thinking about Daiki, Usagi realized that she was starting to spend more time alone with him now. There were many meals shared together and evenings alone between the two.

She remembered the other night when she told Daiki about her boredom with school and looking towards the school building, Usagi knew she was tired and even uninterested at that school now and knew that if it hadn't have been for Mamoru she would have been gone a week after first attending. But helping Mamoru learn had been an enjoying experience for Usagi so she dealt with the teachers and the other students. She even enjoyed helping Mr. Muir who seemed to trust her more than his assistants. Helping the man those past weeks kept Usagi's mind off of Mamoru's actions at least there at school.

At the house she would sit by Daiki and help him out if he needed it in his office. Thoughts of how nice Daiki was, made Usagi smile. She really considered him her second best friend and loved how he treated her as his equal, never once asking her or considering her to act any other way but as herself. To her, Daiki didn't care if she was smart.

Usagi looked at the papers she was holding, the ones that Mr. Muir had asked her to look over and grade, and knowing he was waiting for them, Usagi turned around and headed towards the building to go to the room where the man was.

Knowing she was being watched by Mamoru, Usagi stopped walking. He may have been avoiding her but when they were there at the school his eyes were on her every move and he would be by her side in an instant if another boy even walked in her direction. Then once the other guy was away from her, Mamoru would be off. They both still sat beside each other during his lessons but during lunch he was off talking and hanging with the guys while Usagi stayed near the girls not that she minded except there were times when she wished it was just the two of them.

Usagi continued walking coming to a stop once more in front of the door that headed into the building. She smiled at the guard who nodded and opened the door for her. After three years Daiki still insisted that the guards be in place. Just like Mamoru, Usagi was so use to them now that it seemed normal to her to have them near. She never asked why Daiki wanted them just figuring he had his reasons and who was she to question the man who took care of her.

Usagi looked from the guard over towards Mamoru who was sitting at a round patio table with the four guys. She wondered what those five guys were talking about and knew she could go and ask the girls but she really wasn't in the mood to listen to them complained.

Ever since Zoisite had broken up with Ami a week ago and Nephrite had broken Makoto's heart a week before that and Kunzite and Jadeite wouldn't even look or talk to Minako or Rei, the girls were out for blood and a few cracked nuts as Makoto and Rei would say. They wanted every girl around to join in their quest on getting after the five since Mamoru was their friend they wanted his blood also. Usagi considered joining them except Mamoru hadn't done anything horrible to hurt her.

Since Usagi wasn't in the mood to comfort Ami and Makoto that day or go over the girls plan for revenge or listen to them complain about the prom which they had been so sure that the guys were going to ask them to, Usagi continued walking heading inside then down the empty hallways.

Turning a corner a body bumped into hers making Usagi take hold of the papers so they wouldn't fall from her hand and turn her head to see who it was.

Akiha Aino heaved a sigh and looked out the car window to watch her husband as he walked into the main building of the school. Her grin returned while thinking of how pleased their children were going to be since she and their father were finally back from their second honeymoon.

"Oh I can't wait to see them! I missed them so much and I just know that they will love the gifts I bought them!" She said then reached and opened her car door getting out then with a swift walk to catch up to Riku knowing she couldn't wait.

Akiha had always hated to be gone from her children even if they were older now she still hated being apart from them for too long. At times to her the twins were her life line. After walking into the building, Akiha glanced around before spotting Riku as he turned a corner but came to a stop and took a step back.

"Excuse….." Usagi started to say until she saw who it was standing beside her. Looking at the man she couldn't help thinking that the man hadn't changed much over the years.

"Minako, baby, are you okay?" Riku asked looking at Usagi thinking she was the other girl while going to reach for her arm.

Akiha smiled when she heard Riku say Minako. She continued walking over so she could see the girl while imaging the surprise that was on her face. Walking closer she waited to hear Minako's delight but that sound never came.

Usagi took a step back and to the left into some sunlight shining through the polished glass windows.

"I may look like her a tad, but I am not that ditzy, bobble head, thank goodness. I'm not surprised that Minako hasn't noticed how much we look alike. Then again she really isn't that smart and if she is she sure doesn't show it." Usagi said before a delighted smile formed since Riku's eyes were getting wider.

"Sere?"

"Wrong again. Now I see where Minako's smarts come from." Usagi stated before she noticed Akiha as the woman walked up behind Riku and came to a stop noticing Usagi. She started to reach up to touch the man's back but dropped her arm when she heard his next word.

"U…Usa….Usag….Usagi!" Riku fumbled in shock and disbelief sizing Usagi out in her uniform. He remembered how elegant and ravishing her Mother had been when he had first met her and the way Usagi had just addressed him made the man nostalgic of her Mothers intelligent way of speaking.

Usagi looked back to him then turned gracefully walking back in the direction she had come hearing the bell ring to release the students.

"Usagi!" Riku called again taking a step to follow but couldn't walk forward since some students who had left their classroom got into his way.

Akiha wondered if she had really heard her husband correctly. She took a step back when she heard Riku say, "That was Usagi. What the hell is she doing here?"

The man then headed in the direction Usagi had gone, never noticing that his wife had been so close to him.

Akiha, who had covered her mouth with a hand, turned and walked away, wondering how Riku knew Usagi knowing he had never met her before.

"Has he met her and if he has…then when?" She wondered while getting back into the car while Riku stood near a wall and looked around wondering where Usagi had gone to.

"No it was a dream; I'm tired from the trip….. It wasn't her." He said finally turning around and walking away from his spot after the hallway was cleared of kids.

Akiha turned her head and began watching the students leaving the building. She looked around trying to spot her children doing a double take when her eyes landed on Usagi who was standing beside Daiki who was talking to Mamoru while he stood in front of the two.

Akiha really looked at Usagi, who was standing sideways with her head tilted down. Akiha wished Usagi wasn't giving her side view and that her head was up so she could get a better view. The woman viewed and examined for the first time wishing that in the past she had paid more attention the girl while refusing to acknowledge that nagging feeling that was trying to burst through. The same feeling she had so many years ago but had chosen to ignore and forget since it never surfaced again until now.

Akiha looked away but her eyes went right back to the spot from before only this time she saw only Daiki who was talking to four men who each bowed their heads then walked away heading towards where Mamoru, with an annoyed look on his face, was standing. Once they joined him, Mamoru started walking with those four following behind.

Daiki got into his waiting vehicle which drove off and once it was out of her eyesight, Akiha looked away then over when one of the back doors was opened. She turned her head and saw Minako getting settled in her seat. Akiha looked at Minako's side view briefly before turning to face forward with a blank look.

When Minako told her hi, Akiha whispered hello while looking out the window once more, her excitement from earlier was gone. She saw Riku walking back towards the car with Jadeite who looked upset, walking beside him a few feet behind. By the look on Jadeites face and the way his arms were swinging as he talked to his father, Akiha could tell that the boy was mad about something. The two males came to a stop and Riku turned and must have said something to Jadeite which made the boy happy, because he gave his father a quick hug then ran off in another direction.

Riku continued on his way and was soon in the car asking Minako how her day was after telling Akiha that Jadeite was going over to a friend's house and would be home later. Akiha only nodded knowing she couldn't speak at that moment.

While Minako chatted away about her day and how happy she was that her parents were home, Akiha stole glances at Riku as he drove. She tried to figure out what was on the man's mind since it was obvious that he wasn't paying any attention to what Minako was saying. His actions were automatic she thought. Akiha could tell that Riku was thinking hard.

She looked back down then suddenly laughed and turned around halfway in her seat to talk to Minako telling her that they were going to go shopping which made Minako squeal in response.

As the two talked about the shopping, Riku's thought continued to be on Usagi who was at that moment looking out at the passing scenery as she sat across from Daiki.

Daiki looked to Usagi once again seeing that she was still looking out the window as they headed towards home. It wasn't like this was the first time they had been alone that month but this time Usagi was extra quiet Daiki thought.

"Is everything okay with you?" He asked wanting to break the silence.

"It's okay." She answered not moving her head.

Daiki watched as she finally turned to face forward but she looked down at her hands while she wondered why Mamoru had insisted on going over to Kunzites house almost causing a scene before Daiki had agreed but only if Mamoru let the four guards go which he agreed since the four would be near but not right beside him not like last time when he had gone to Nephrites house and one of the men was inside waiting by the door.

Usagi had hoped that Mamoru would have gone home with her and Daiki so she could have told him about seeing Riku.

"Usagi…." Daiki stated her name as he moved her head towards him with his fingers under her chin very surprised that he had to do that to get her attention. He had called her name four times before moving over to sit beside her and he really wondered what was on her mind to make her that way.

Usagi blinked her eyes as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes Daiki?" She answered softly wondering when the man had moved to be right beside her.

"Usagi after three years I can tell when something is wrong with you and you can tell me if you like." He said placing a hand over hers.

Usagi looked to his hand then to his face before wrapping her arms around to hug him resting her head on his shoulder. Daiki wrapped his arms around her and just held her knowing she seemed to need a hug at that moment especially after she squeezed him holding onto him tight.

She knew she could have told about Riku but she wasn't in the mood to have Daiki upset at that moment. She would just tell him later.

Nothing else was said between them for the rest of the way home each of them at one point thinking about the young man was wasn't with them and should have been the one who was holding Usagi.

Usagi sat holding Daiki wondering why Mamoru seemed to never be there and why he had been avoiding her so much while Daiki's thoughts were close to hers before wondering what Mamoru and Usagi's relationship really was. He also wondered why it seemed that Mamoru was pulling away from Usagi. But mostly Daiki sat and held Usagi wondering and even worried about what had made Usagi sad that afternoon. He hadn't seen her that sad in over three years, even when they had gone to her Mother's grave, Usagi wasn't sad not like now.

After arriving home, the man watched as Usagi got out of the vehicle and he watched her as she walked beside him in silence. Finally he watched her walking up the grand staircase debating on following her but decided against it figuring she needed time alone. So Daiki headed to the living room and settled down to watch some television before dinner.

During the evening meal that was one of Daiki and Usagi's favorites, he watched her out of the corner of his eyes and thought she was eating out of habit. To him she seemed to be in a daze but was hiding it and he wouldn't have thought or noticed her actions if he hadn't have been paying so close attention to her. Something he knew he'd been doing a lot of lately for the past weeks.

Noticing after she left the table that Usagi hadn't eaten much, Daiki made a mental note to take her a snack later. When he was finished eating Daiki headed to his office and looked to the clock knowing that Mamoru should be showing up soon from visiting with his friends. So he sat down in his comfy chair to wait thinking about Mamoru and his friends.

Those four guys Mamoru had gotten closer with over the years really surprised Daiki. He wondered if it was because of Usagi that Mamoru was now friends with the four and hung with them. Daiki knew it wasn't often he allowed Mamoru to be away and he had his reasons, knowing he would have to explain those reasons to Mamoru soon. Mamoru needed to know since soon they would be moving from that property even that area, per Daiki's Uncles orders.

His Uncle who had been away all those years was finally returning home and wanted Daiki to return to his house which meant Mamoru had to move too. And the older man would finally get to meet Usagi after hearing so much about her, so much that he made sure that the young girl had extra protection that even Daiki didn't know about.

But then again Daiki had always had extra protection just like his nephew who was at that moment running into the house and up the stairs flaying into his room and over to the bathroom then into the dressing area.

Usagi sat up from where she was lying on the sofa when she heard Mamoru. She stood up and walked over to where he stood looking at some clothing.

"I don't need it all just a few….. Damn I hope he agrees. He better agree." Mamoru said not spotting Usagi as she stood watching him.

"Mamoru what are you doing?" She asked taking a few steps towards him than stopped.

Mamoru turned his eyes and glanced at her before walking over to his dresser.

"I'm going out and I'm looking for something to wear."

"Are we going out?" Usagi asked a little excided thinking that maybe Mamoru was finally going to take her out on a date.

Mamoru looked away from her with his face blushing.

"No just me and the guys. I'm going out with the guys. They want to go and meet some girls to ask to the prom." He answered before grabbing some clean clothes and heading to the bathing area. He glanced at Usagi then closed the door.

Mamoru closed his eyes wanting to get the image of her shocked face and hurt eyes out of his head.

"I'm sorry Usagi but I just can't be alone with you right now. You deserve better." He mumbled before heading to the shower while thinking he was wrong for thinking those nasty thoughts of Usagi that plagued his mind day and night.

Usagi refused to let the rejection feeling surface. She turned and with head held high, walked away leaving the room knowing she couldn't face Mamoru again at that moment. She headed outside to walk around in the yards.

"Fine! I'll ask someone else to the dance you crazy mother…..I've said it before and I'll say it again…Stupid nutty boy!" Usagi said stomping through the grass.

Mamoru cleaned up then went to find Daiki to talk to him. He stood in his Uncles office having demanded that the man speak with him alone. Daiki took his time as he talked on the phone while looking at Mamoru now and then. The man had been use to Mamoru's demanding ways but lately he was getting annoyed by the teen. Before it had been cute but when Usagi had shown up and Mamoru had changed by maturing, Daiki thought that Mamoru's demands had stopped.

But that past week had been trying for Daiki, what with the teen demanding to be allowed to be alone more. First he almost caused another scene at the school since he wanted to go over to Kunzites house with the other boys alone and when Daiki said he could go only if the four guards went did Mamoru finally agree. Agreeing only after Daiki told Mamoru that the guards went also or he wasn't going at all. And now he walked into the office telling, not asking but telling that he was going to go out with his friends that night. Not giving Daiki any chance to warn his people.

It's not that Daiki didn't want Mamoru to have friends and hang with them, the boy just needed to understand that he couldn't be without the guards, Daiki thought as he hung up the phone and finally told Mamoru to have a seat. Mamoru did as he was told and looked from his Uncle to the floor then back to the man.

"Did I hear you right? What is it that you want again?" Daiki asked really wondering if he had heard Mamoru right the first time.

"I want to go out with the guys tonight just me." Mamoru said stressing the just me part.

"Nope you go out the guards go also or you don't go." Daiki stated knowing he wasn't going to back down no matter what.

"But that's not fair! Why can't I ever be alone?" Mamoru whined.

"Because….." Daiki started to say but Mamoru interrupted him.

"Well when I move out I'm going alone."

Daiki raised an eyebrow.

"Sure…..What about Usagi?" He asked watching Mamoru look away.

"She will stay here." Mamoru said glancing to his Uncle who he thought he could trust.

"You have been avoiding her more than normal I notice, what happened to the boy who wouldn't leave the poor girls side at all? Now she can use the toilet alone." Daiki said teasingly.

Mamoru didn't answer. Daiki leaned back noticing Mamoru's face was turning red.

"Why do you think you're moving out? You aren't going anywhere."

"Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite are getting a place together. They asked me and Jadeite to join them to help with cost. I don't like Jadeite but the others do so I'm…"

"No."

"But Uncle I'm going to be eighteen this Birthday and all my friends are doing it. Why can't I have my own place?"

"If your friends jumped off the roof would you?"

"You sound like a Father not an Uncle."

"So as an Uncle what I'm too cool to put my foot down?" Daiki asked.

"Yes." Mamoru said with a smile then said, "Fathers say things like following friends off the roof. You sounded just like one."

"Damn… I do." Daiki said then sighed.

He looked back to Mamoru who was leaning forward in the chair.

"You can't live alone."

"I won't be alone the guys are talking about us sharing." Mamoru stated almost putting the word duh in his sentence but thought better since he thought his Uncle was getting upset.

"Nope that's not going to happen anytime soon. They may be of age but like you said you're not eighteen yet and when you do turn that age you won't be with those others."

"Why can't I! You know the guys aren't trouble!"

"No Mamoru you can never be alone. You will always have guards around you."

"No I'm sick of having a…..a babysitter! I don't want the guards under foot! When will it be my time to have some freedom? It's not fair!"

"Mamoru, for as long as you are in this family, you will have a personal guard near you for your own safety, something you really need, trust me." Daiki stated with a serious voice.

Mamoru started shaking his head slowly at first then picked up speed.

"All I want this Birthday is my own private place alone." Mamoru muttered.

"You won't be alone with the guys near." Daiki stated wanting Mamoru to feel like a fool but Mamoru ignored him.

"What about the Birthday Gift you got three years ago?" Daiki asked wishing to get Mamoru to stop talking about being alone.

"What?" Mamoru asked sounding stupid.

"Again, what about Usagi, where does she fit in your plan?" Daiki asked watching Mamoru standing up.

Mamoru looked down.

"No she is too good to be around the others." He muttered more to himself.

Daiki sighed once more tired of that talk.

"Your actions are the reason why I never wanted kids. I just can't stand them." Daiki said more to himself but knew Mamoru had heard him.

"You….."

"Oh don't take it the wrong way I love you but I can't stand how you're acting." Daiki stated leaning forward in his chair letting his elbows rest on his desk.

Mamoru looked away at a loss for words. He knew he really wanted to hang with the guys and after all those years of the guys not wanting anything to do with Mamoru they had finally accepted him and liked having him around them. Mamoru also knew that the guys were right that it would be fun living in their "Bachelor Pad". No adults to tell them what to do. They could come and go when they wanted and the others wanted to have girls over something Mamoru knew he wouldn't have. There was already a girl he wanted but he didn't want her to think he was a dirty freak.

Mamoru looked back at Daiki and noticed that the man seemed tired. Thinking that maybe now really wasn't a good time to talk about what he wanted that year for his Birthday Mamoru decided that he would bring the subject up again at a later time closer to "His Day". He was always able to get what he wanted then.

"We will talk later about my Birthday. But now can I go out with the guys to this club they want to go to?" Mamoru asked.

Daiki only shook his head slowly back and forth knowing that this time Mamoru wouldn't be getting what he wanted for his Birthday no matter how hard he cried and complained.

"Go out with your friends tonight but the guards go also and don't you dare try to loss them because there will be undercover ones around also." Daiki stated then watched Mamoru storm out of the room.

Daiki stood up and walked over to close the door. He spotted his own private guard who bowed his head. Daiki smiled then closed the door to lean on it.

"I'm sorry Mamoru but you can never be left without a guard. We can't take the chance of someone hurting you or worse killing you." Daiki whispered. Another sigh came as he walked over to his phone to warn the guards about Mamoru and what was going to happen feeling a little bad that it was such short notice.

Mamoru stood on the patio and watched as the guards stood to the side talking to one another while they waited for the cars to be brought around to the front.

"Stupid guards." Mamoru muttered turning away debating on if he really should go. The guys may have liked him more but they still picked on him about having so many "babysitters", Mamoru thought.

"Who am I to you? What am I to you?" Usagi asked from the left catching Mamoru off guard.

He turned to look at her seeing her leaning against the corner of the house. Usagi prayed he would say the right thing. Mamoru took a gulp and noticed the cars pulling up and coming to a stop.

"My Birthday Gift." He stated looking back to her.

Usagi's eyes filled with tears.

"I hate you." She said before running from his side going back around the side of the house.

Mamoru watched her but didn't move. Maybe it was the shock that had him glued in his spot.

"Don't let any girl keep you down." He remembered the guys all saying earlier.

"Be free to date them all!" They all said at the same time then cheered as they high fived each other.

Mamoru turned away then ran to the waiting car which took him to his waiting friends who went to the club but they all sat at their table each of them too afraid to talk to the women. While the time past, each guy sat and thought of the girl who knew them best, wondering if they would really cut their balls off. Maybe it wasn't too late to ask them to the prom they each thought getting up and leaving the place early.

While Mamoru sat at the table in the club feeling horrible while what Usagi said rang in his ears, Usagi finally had enough of being outside. She headed to the house and to the kitchen once she was in, knowing she was hungry. She looked around in the fridge and took out a pitcher of tea thinking she would be able to drink some as she ate a snack. She poured herself a glass and started drinking it wondering what type of tea it was. She really liked the taste, never in a million years would she have guessed that the tea was really Long Island Ice Tea which the chef had made and forgot to take to Daiki's private fridge for his bar.

While she was on her second glass Usagi was well on her way of forgetting why she was so mad at Mamoru and forgetting about earlier that afternoon and who she had seen. Daiki walked into the kitchen while she was pouring a third glass spilling some on the counter. He stopped to look at her for a second surprised to see her sitting there.

"Hey it's Daiki!" Usagi called out joyous then she giggled. Daiki smiled and walked over being pleased to see that she was in a better mood. He placed his Brandy glass down near her half empty plate.

"I'm glad to see you are eating more since you didn't eat much during dinner." He said taking a seat beside her at the breakfast bar.

"Yes I'm feeling much better…better…better. I'm eating and umm… drinking…yes drinking some of this yummy sweet tea. I'm so warm and cozy now." She said before giggling again.

Daiki smiled and nodded in understanding knowing that the Brandy he had just drank was starting to warm him up and he always loved that buzz feeling from the alcohol when it first started.

"Here eat." She said before placing her fork into his mouth not giving him a chance to answer.

Daiki laughed and chewed the food before taking another bite from her fork. He let her continue to feed him until his mouth was full and he had to chew before taking anymore and Usagi was laughing.

She then got silent and just watched him eating.

"You look like Mamoru."

"No he looks like me." Daiki answered as he reached for a napkin to wipe his lips.

When his mouth was wiped clean, Usagi leaned over and kissed him catching Daiki off guard. When her tongue went into his mouth Daiki responded before pulling back realizing she tasted like one of his favorite mixed drinks. Usagi laid her head on his shoulder while Daiki held her with his right arm and reached with his left hand to pick up her glass to take a drink.

"That's the wrong ice tea, sweetheart." He said placing the glass back down remembering that the chef had a special why of making his Long Island Ice Tea in which no one knew it had alcohol in it until they were drunk waking up the next day with their head pounding.

"It was good tea." Usagi muttered before giggling then she hiccupped a couple of times then giggled again.

"Excuse me."

Daiki smiled.

"You won't be thinking that in the morning." Daiki stated and saw Usagi only smile as her eyes closed.

"All right sleepy let's get you to bed." He said before smiling again.

He wrapped his arms around her, his right stayed around her back while his left went under her legs so he could pick her up and carried her from the room heading to the stairs.

Once on the top floor, he stopped beside her closed bedroom door and went to reach and open it but had a hard time since he was holding her. Daiki walked over to his own room thinking that he would place her on his bed then go back to open the other door.

He leaned over his bed and started to place her but with her hold around his neck and losing his footing, Daiki fell over Usagi landing halfway on top of her.

"You're warm." Usagi whispered.

Daiki smiled and looked down at her.

"So are you." He said going to lay his head on his pillow and for the first time in a long time wishing he hadn't had those drinks earlier.

The two started to relax both too tired and comfortable to move. Daiki's eyes reopened and he looked at Usagi realizing that she was the first female to ever be in his bed and that made him smile.

"You're special." He muttered laying his head back on his arm that was above his head.

Usagi smiled as she opened her eyes and turned her head towards him.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" He mumbled back as his eyes closed.

"I love spending time with you."

"Yes it's been real fun. Just you and me it seems lately." Daiki answered back.

"Are you mad at me?" Usagi asked looking to the man picturing another.

"No." Daiki answered thinking she had been thinking of the kiss she had given him in the kitchen.

"How about I give you one to make us even?" He whispered looking down at her.

His answer came with an elated smile gracing her face. Daiki bent his head lower and his lips touched hers and covered them. While kissing Daiki thought that Mamoru and Usagi didn't care for one another like he had always thought. If they did care for one another then why was Mamoru wanting to move away from the girl and there was no way she was still a virgin he then thought.

"Nah she's not a virgin what with the way she's kissing me back. She can't be I mean the two are still sharing that room and the bed." Daiki said to himself against her lips while he heard Usagi moan in response.

Not wanting to think about his nephew at that moment, Daiki moved from Usagi's mouth and kissed his way to her neck while his right hand started moving up the side of her body. He moved to adjust his body to be over her making his way lower to her chest.

Daiki knew in the back of his mind that if he didn't have that buzz from the Brandy, he and Usagi wouldn't be in his bed making out. When her fingers started to go run through his hair Daiki sighed while reaching with a hand to the front of her blouse to unbutton it.

"Ohhh…..Mamoru don't stop this time." Usagi suddenly stated really believing he was the one with her like before, before he started to avoid her.

All movement from Daiki came to a complete stop when he heard her. He moved back and looked down at her while Usagi lay with her eyes half closed and Mamoru's name slipped from her lips again in a soft whisper.

"What the hell am I doing? She's obviously thinking about Mamoru. That means she does love him even if she won't admit it." Daiki said as he looked away but his eyes went back to look down at her.

He looked away once more only to have his eyes drawn back to her face.

"No, I won't use you. I care for you too much to have you feel bad later." Daiki stated then laid his head on hers so their foreheads were touching.

He looked over to his door after he heard a noise that sounded like a gasp. He saw Mamoru gripping the door knob. Daiki looked back to Usagi then back to Mamoru knowing what the boy was thinking. He was after all lying between Usagi's legs.

"Mamoru...Damn it!" Daiki began but Mamoru turned and was heard running down the hallway.

He ran blindly as the pedestal with Usagi at the top he had always pictured tumbled, no crashed down. He ran out of the house thinking he had heard Daiki yelling for him to stop.

Daiki ran after Mamoru while yelling to the guards not to let Mamoru off the property, standing in the driveway Daiki watched the teen running off into the darken night.

"Shit." He said before turning and heading back inside to his room. But he stopped first at the other closed bedroom door to open it. He then went back to his room and gently picked up the sleeping girl to take her to her bed.

This time he was fully awake, having the wakeup call after Usagi had called him Mamoru, so he was able to lay Usagi down without falling on top of her. After he had her covered, Daiki headed back downstairs to the living room to wait for the guards to bring his nephew to him.

The man never noticed Narumi watching him leaving his bedroom with Usagi in his arms. Narumi walked over to the room and looked in noticing that Usagi had a smile on her sleeping face.

"Whore…using them both." The woman started before turning and heading downstairs. She looked in at Daiki as the man stood looking out a window.

Narumi walked away heading to Daiki's office going in and over to the desk hoping to find anything she could that would benefit her in getting Usagi finally gone. The woman had learned that Daiki was moving soon and had told how he didn't have room for the woman so she had to go and Narumi blamed Usagi. She didn't know that Daiki as going to let the woman retire since he thought it was time and the move was the perfect opportunity to get the woman out of his life for good. Daiki also knew that his Uncle didn't like Narumi so she wasn't welcomed.

While Narumi was being nosy, Daiki waited for the guards to find and bring Mamoru to him and Usagi slept the alcohol off, one Riku Aino, in his robe, paced back and forth in his den still wondering if it had been Usagi.

"It wasn't her…..was it?...I mean it could have been….No she would have looked older….if it is Usagi then why hasn't Minako and Jadeite said something to me….they are in the same class….have been for the last….last…..OH MY! She's been in the area for three years!" Riku came to a stop in his movement.

"Three years and I never knew….Why wasn't I told…..CHIBA!" He screamed than ran from the room but stopped when the front door opened and Jadeite stepped into the house.

"Hey." Jadeite said after spotting his father who stood perfectly still.

Jadeite closed the door then looked back wondering why his father stood looking at him. He wondered if he was in trouble.

"Go to bed." Riku said then he turned and walked down the hallway to his own room.

Jadeite moved his head and watched the bedroom door being closed and once it was closed he ran to his own room leaning against the closed door sighing in relief.

"Damn man I really thought I was in trouble. I mean it's past two in the morning." He said as he walked over to his bed.

He sat down on his bed and removed his shoes before falling back to lay his head on the pillow. As he fell asleep a smile graced his face while he thought of two girls he wanted to ask to the prom.

Riku sat down on his own bed before he lay back on his pillows.

"I'll deal with him in the morning." He said rolling to his side to face away from his wife who opened her eyes and looked at the man's back. She reclosed her eyes as a sigh escaped being happy that her husband was back in their bed.

'Yes I'll deal with Daiki Chiba in the morning. I know he's had something to do with her being around…..Bastard! I'll surprise him by just showing up…..And I'll find out if that really is Usagi and….. Take it from there'. Riku thought as he looked at the wall.

To be continued

_**I promise you dear readers not to make you wait many weeks for the next chapter. I have already started it! EvaC**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello once again. Yes I'm posting sooner than last time. This chapter I got done faster and I just had to get it out to everyone. I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 13

For the first time in her life, Usagi woke up not being able to remember anything from the night before. Not only couldn't she remember but her body felt terrible. She slowly sat up grabbing her head with her hands to try to stop the pounding. She moaned out in pain as she slowly opened one eye to look around wondering one, where Mamoru was at since it was early morning, the sun hadn't even come up and he wasn't on the couch sleeping. And two, how had she ended up in her bed.

Taking many deep breaths which she thought would help with the pounding, Usagi removed the covers noticing she was still wearing the clothes she had on the day before making her once again wonder what had happen to her the night before and how had she ended up in the room. She looked to the door and noticed it was wide open.

"What the heck happened?" Usagi asked as she stood up and slowly made the short walk to the restroom while trying to go over the day before in her mind.

"I was….was….What was I doing last night." She asked when her mind got to that point.

She shook her head as she closed the bathing area door.

When Usagi finally emerged thirty-five minutes later, Usagi was wearing clean clothes and her hair was still somewhat damp from the shower she had so badly wanted. She looked around the room thinking of lying back down but she wanted to find Mamoru now that the sun was up, so decided against the rest. She looked to the main door when there was a knocking against the open door.

"Excuse me Miss Usagi but Mr. Chiba asked me to bring you these pills and this drink. He said to make sure you took them and drank the whole glass." A maid said from the doorway.

Usagi nodded as she started walking to the woman but ended up stopping and sitting down on a chair to wait since her head began pounding once again. The maid walked over and handed the pills then the glass to Usagi who took the pills popping them on her tongue then she drank the liquid so fast she didn't have time to taste it.

"Thank you." She said above a whisper being thankful her dry mouth was wet once more.

"You are welcome Miss. Mr. Chiba said for you to just relax and to come eat whenever you are ready unless you would like a tray brought up."

"No I'll be down shortly." Usagi answered with a half smile to the woman who nodded then turned and left the room.

Usagi stayed where she was for another ten minutes then stood up to leave the room.

"Whatever that liquid was it seems to be working, thank goodness." She said as she made her way down the stairs getting happy since her headache was going away and her body didn't feel sluggish any more.

When she was half way down the stairs she heard a loud bang that echoed. It sounded to her like it had come from Daiki's office. Wondering what that bang was from and hearing yelling coming from that direction, Usagi rushed to the room never seeing Mamoru being escorted up the walkway and into the house by six guards.

Mamoru stood still once he was in the house and he turned his head up to glare at the guards who all smiled then four of them turned and headed back outside. Mamoru rolled his eyes when he noticed one of the guards taking a spot by the door to guard it.

Hearing yelling, Mamoru looked then moved from his spot and headed to Daiki's office. He spotted Usagi standing in the hallway looking in so he stopped then hide so he could observe her while wondering who his Uncle was yelling at wondering at first if it was her.

"I asked you a question Narumi. What the hell do you think you are doing in here and going through my desk and file cabinets! You know you're not allowed in here ever!" Daiki was heard.

Mamoru gave a smile since Narumi was getting yelled at. He let his eyes wonder up and down Usagi's back side while wondering if she had slept with Daiki. The only thing his mind had been on since he had ran off.

"That girl's Mother killed your Brother." Narumi stated looking from the papers she was holding to the man.

Mamoru took a step forward so he could look into the room as well.

"Put those papers down and step away…."

"That girl's Mother killed your Brother." Narumi said again.

"Yes I know. I've always known." Daiki said grabbing the papers from Narumi who took a step back.

"She killed him." Narumi said as she watched Daiki putting the papers back into a folder.

Daiki rolled his eyes as he placed the folder on his desk.

"By accident the road was wet." Daiki said walking over to look down at the cabinet that had fallen over.

Narumi looked to the carpet then back to Daiki who was shaking his head as he spotted Usagi out of the corner of his eyes. He hoped Narumi wouldn't notice her.

"That whores Mother….."

"ENOUGH NARUMI! Stop right now she's no whore. Don't you dare bring Usagi into this!" Daiki stated as his eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman.

"But her Mother….You have let that whore into this house and around us all knowing who her Mother was. Your dear Parents and Brother's house….."

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Daiki yelled slamming his beloved chair out of his way.

Narumi ignored him as she stood in her spot shaking her head and by her expression on her face Daiki could tell she had to have been thinking of the past.

"You should have told me….Your dear Brother is gone! You would pick that whore over me, I'm almost family! I'm closer to this family than she will ever be!" Narumi stated looking to Daiki.

"No you aren't. We have never been close. You were nothing but my Mother's personal maid who tried to get with Father and even Brother. I should have rid myself of your presence right after Mother died." Daiki stated glaring at the woman wishing he wouldn't have made that promise to his Mother on her death bed to care for Narumi. He had always wished she would have known the truth about Narumi on how hard the woman had always tried to get with the other men in the family.

"You wouldn't be saying that if that girl wasn't here." Narumi answered.

"Oh yes I would. This has nothing to do with Usagi and you better stop calling her a whore. If anyone was a whore it was you. You have three seconds to leave this office and if I was you I would head to your room and pack. You will be off this property by the end of the day. You dared to invade my privacy so the promise is broken!" Daiki said having enough of the woman.

"I'm not going anywhere. This should have been my house not yours and I won't let you be giving it to her! Your Brother was going to leave this house to me. I earned it!" Narumi said crossing her arms.

Daiki placed his hands on his hips being tired of dealing with the woman.

Narumi looked at him with disgust.

"Your Brother was the better man! He wouldn't have let a murderer near the family." She stated her mind not thinking clearly on what she was saying.

"GUARDS!" Daiki yelled then smiled as his personal one and another stepped into the room.

He looked from the two back to Narumi who looked to him not noticing the other men.

"This is my house and will never be yours. You tried to get Father to give it to you but that didn't work. Then you tried with Brother, oh guess what that didn't work. And believe me it won't work with me. Once my servants are done with the packing I'm leaving and taking Mamoru and Usagi with me and once we are gone I am having this house leveled to the ground! You can go to hell for all I care! I kept the promise to Mother about you but like I said it's broken now! It's too bad she didn't know the real you or I wouldn't have had to deal with you for so long! If her heart wouldn't have been so weak I would have told her!" Daiki said looking right into Narumi's eyes.

"How dare you pick that whore over me! Damn you Daiki!" Narumi said then she spit at him getting him near his left eye on that side of his face.

Daiki reopened his eyes as an evil smile began to appear as he watched the guards who had grabbed the woman by her arms and were holding her back.

"Oh you want to play it that way? FINE!...You dare threaten me! Boys take her away now! I want her out of my life for good! If you must… make it look like an accident!" Daiki exclaimed as he turned to his desk to get a tissue and wiped his face clean.

If he would have seen them, Daiki would have seen Usagi and Mamoru both with shocked looks on their faces for the two had never heard him go that far in threatening someone before.

"Oh who are you kidding Daiki, you're not like your Brother. He was the better man." Narumi stated before giving a chuckle believing Daiki was weak. She knew his Brother on the other hand would have really done something for she had witness it before being the sole reason the man had harmed another.

"You are in my house and you will address me properly." Daiki said turning to face her.

Narumi turned her head to the side with a humph sound.

"You have always treated me as that little boy you use to try to hit and have never addressed me as Mr. Chiba. Do it now." Daiki said stepping to the side so she had to see his face.

"Never! You will never be the man your Brother and Father were! You should have been the one who died!" Narumi said turning her head to face him.

"I want you to address me properly. Give me my full title." Daiki stated knowing the woman wouldn't.

"Never you rotten poor excuse of a man! I want you dead!" Narumi said then reached and slapped Daiki in the face before the guards grabbed and held her tighter.

Both men looked to their boss waiting for the next order that they knew was coming and they would fulfill it.

Daiki who hadn't moved his head started laughing at first a soft laugh that grew louder with a hint of wickedness. He looked right into the woman's eyes with his own starting to glow with danger, something Narumi had never seen before.

"Thank you Narumi, you have threatened me with harm and will now be put to death yourself. We can't have you free and out where you might cause me harm…GO NOW!" He said to her then to the guards who both started walking away with the woman between them each tightly holding an arm forcing the woman to walk between them.

Narumi realizing that Daiki meant what he said and remembering who he was and the connections he had, the woman started to get scared.

"Daiki please I'm sorry, please wait!" She said trying to dig her feet to the ground to stop the men as she turned and looked at Daiki seeing his smile grow as he watched the fear in Narumi's eyes growing.

Daiki walked to his door passing Usagi as he walked behind the men. Usagi turned around and watched being surprised by the look Daiki had and she missed Mamoru who took a step back to hide behind the statue he had been standing beside.

Daiki keep the evil smile in place as he watched Narumi as she started to think on what to say that would save her.

"Please wait Daiki oh please!" She moaned.

"Get her out of my house now." Daiki stated to the guards watching the one at the door opening the double French front doors for the others as four other guards ran past to join the ones who were holding Narumi.

"No please I know a secret about Mamoru and you that you should know!" Narumi called as she looked back at Daiki once more.

"Get her out!" Daiki stated stopping in his tracks to stand in the center of the entrance hall.

"NOOOOO!" Narumi yelled grabbing a hold of the right door frame but was forced to let go by a guard.

"HE'S YOUR SON DAIKI, MAMORU IS YOUR SON!" Narumi screamed as she was dragged outside.

Daiki began to shake his head and started to roll his eyes.

"WHEN YOU WERE TWELEVE AND THEY TOOK YOUR TONSILS, THEY TOOK YOUR SPE….." Narumi was heard as the men got her outside and into the yard.

Daiki started to roll his eyes again but they stopped when he thought about Narumi who he knew that she was the only servant who knew he had his tonsils out when he was twelve. He ran as fast as he could with Usagi following right behind him and Mamoru not too far behind her.

"STOP!" Daiki yelled walking up to the men and the screaming woman.

The guard let Narumi go and she landed on the ground. The men watched Daiki walking up to them.

He came to a stop in front of Narumi who was on the ground on her knees. Daiki grabbed her hair and yanked her head up.

"What the hell did you say?" Daiki asked looking into the woman's eyes.

Narumi took some deep breaths and a few swallows as her eyes blinked in a rapid movement.

"NARUMI TALK!" Daiki yelled watching the woman's body jerk.

"He's your son. Your….Parents idea….. Your Brother…..he…he couldn't have kids…they took your seed and put it in his wife." Narumi panted.

"I don't believe you."

"You must its true!"

"It it's true why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because your Brother asked me not too. He never wanted you to know."

Narumi watched as Daiki's eyes moved back and forth as he looked at her face giving way to the shock and the woman thought she was safe. She looked away thinking that Daiki wouldn't let any harm come to her now.

"You were never to know not even your Uncle knows….But the two were both killed by that sluts Mother!" Narumi then said continuing to believe she was safe as she pointed to Usagi who was standing to the side.

Narumi then yelled out in pain when Daiki yanked her hair so hard that the woman felt some of her hair being pulled out of her scalp.

"I told you that Usagi's no Slut!" Daiki stated knowing he was finally fed up with Narumi.

"She was in your bed I saw it!" Narumi stated looking to Daiki.

He let the woman's head go while throwing her hard away from him.

"Get her out of my sight! I never want to see her again! I better never hear from her again!" Daiki told his men who nodded in understanding before they picked up the screaming woman and headed away from their boss.

"Do you want me to call your Uncle?" His personal guard whispered.

"No I'll do it myself." Daiki answered.

The other man bowed his head then took some steps back, never being far from his boss especially when they were outside.

Daiki looked to the ground.

"She's lying….." Daiki whispered before his eyes widened as he remembered something his dear sister-in-law had said to him many years ago as he had stood beside the baby bed looking at a new born Mamoru before looking to the woman after she had touched his shoulder.

"_Oh Daiki don't you ever worry, I will always make sure you get to see Mamoru. You will always have a special place in Mamoru's life. You are a lot closer to him then you know. And one day when the time is right I will tell you a secret about you and him that will change your relationship forever."_

Daiki's mouth dropped as he remembered her telling him that when he had gone over to visit and had complained to the woman that he didn't think he would be close to Mamoru since he was only an Uncle and his Brother had told how he wouldn't let Daiki visit with Mamoru much.

Daiki blinked his eyes and turned around spotting Usagi standing there watching him. He started towards her only to stop after seeing Mamoru a few feet away with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped open. Daiki started walking again only to stop beside Usagi who hadn't seen Mamoru and she grabbed Daiki's arm.

"When was I in your bed?" She asked.

Daiki looked away looking back to Mamoru before he looked down to her and said, "I'll explain later."

Usagi looked to the ground trying to understand why Narumi had said she had been in Daiki's bed.

"When was I in his bed?" She mumbled.

Daiki walked to Mamoru and asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Mamoru whispered.

The two looked into the others eyes.

"Is it true?"

"I don't know but I'll find out." Daiki said then walked away heading towards the study. He knew it was finally time to look at his Father's and older Brother's papers even his Mother's.

Mamoru turned after the man was inside and spotting Usagi his eyes started to look away but stopped when he noticed she looked confused and hadn't noticed he was so close.

"When was I in his bed?...Oh where is Mamoru? I wish he was here." She said before walking away heading towards the barn.

Mamoru stood in his spot with many questions flying through his head. He figured Daiki would find out the truth about them so he wouldn't think or worry on that right now. But the fact that Usagi said what she had got Mamoru to wondering about when he saw her in bed with Daiki.

"Why does she look so confused?...They were both dressed and just laying there." He muttered before turning and running in the direction Usagi had walk towards.

Riku Aino sat up in his bed wondering what time it was. He noticed that the house was quiet.

"Where is everyone? What time is it?" He said looking to the clock on his bedside table.

"It's too early on a Saturday to be up." He said before laying his head back on the pillows and closing his eyes.

But feeling like he was being watched his eyes reopened and he spotted Jadeite standing by the bed.

"Dad….You awake? Can I use your car?"

"No."

"But why not?"

"Because I said so. Use your Mother's."

"But she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"She said she was going to see Mr. Chiba about an important question and she said she would be back later today." Minako was heard from the hallway.

"Can I please?" Jadeite begged missing his Father's eyes widening not even hearing what his son had just asked.

"Damn it all to Hell! I was going to go over there! Damn that man!" Riku suddenly said throwing the covers off and standing up to run to the bathroom after he remembered what he had planned to do the night before.

Jadeite looked to Minako who looked to him.

"They are getting crazy in their old age. Ma was talking to herself this morning also." Minako said as she shook her head before turning to walk the way she had came.

"Tell me about it." Jadeite answered.

"Damn I guess I won't get to use his car." He then said as he walked to his sister.

"You ain't using mine. I'm not going to chance you wreaking mine like you did yours." She said getting a slap to the arm by her brother before he pulled her hair.

The two started to slapping each other's hands only stopping when their Father ran past them.

"That bastard has a lot of explaining and if he tells Akiha anything…..I'll wring his neck!" Riku muttered as he hurried past the two.

"Drama." Minako said watching Jadeite running to look out the front living room windows.

"Something's up, let's follow him." He said turning to face Minako after she stood beside him and they watched their Father's car pull away then drive away with the tires squealing.

"He's going to see Mr. Chiba and he never goes there." Minako muttered.

"I know. Let's go also." Jadeite told as he walked to the door.

Minako looked at him.

"Come on, you know you want to." Jadeite said reaching to open the door.

"Not as much as you do. You want to see Usagi. I don't know why you like her. Rei is who you should be with; she's the only one who likes you." Minako told before remembering how her friend had told her not to let her brother know.

"Rei likes me?" Jadeite asked as he turned to look at Minako.

"You're stupid." Minako said.

"Are we going to go?" Jadeite asked knowing he would get more answers from her later on her friend who was second on his list of cute girls.

"I'm driving." Minako yelled as she ran to her room to retrieve her purse.

"Duh, I wreaked my car."

"Don't start it's your own fault. I hope they make you work for a new one. Stupid dumbass trying to race and only getting an inch before you hit that pole. Next time make sure you're in drive not reverse. You're lucky no one was hurt." Minako said before she laughed.

Jadeite hung his head and didn't answer. How could he when she was right.

Minako ran to catch up to her Brother who was standing beside her car. They both looked to the street when they heard their Mother's car pulling up in front of the house. They watched as the woman got out and started walking up the walkway.

"I can't believe I forgot that paper to take with me." Akiha muttered as she walked past.

"Hey Ma thought you were going over to ask Mr. Chiba about some class that Jadeite is in that the school wants your help with getting Usagi in or something like that." Minako said watching her Mother walking into the house.

"I forgot the paper that Mrs. Takaki gave to me. I don't know why she thinks I'll be able to talk Daiki into letting that girl join. He and I aren't close anymore." Akiha stated picking up the paper then heading back to her car this time with her children following and getting into her car so they could ride with her.

Why waste her gas, Minako thought while Jadeite didn't care who he rode with. He was going to see Usagi and that would just make his day.

"Is your Father awake?" Akiha asked hoping the man wasn't. She didn't want him to learn where she was going since she knew she wanted to ask Daiki something that she thought he might have the answer to. That girl did live with him after all, Akiha thought.

"Yes." Minako answered as she sat down in the front seat.

"He's on his way to the Chiba Manor himself." Jadeite told leaning forward to look at his mother.

"What why?" Akiha asked looking to him first then to Minako looking like she expected them to have the answer.

"Don't know." The two said at the same time.

"Get your seatbelts on." Akiha said as she drove off heading to her old friends house never realizing what was in store for her once she arrived.

To be continued

_**Hee Hee -love my Wrench? I DO! Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee EvaC**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello all. I am very sorry that I hadn't updated in awhile. Had to deal with Thanksgiving and the family and with it being Switch/Open Enrollment at work, had to deal with lots of paperwork and people. But here is the next chapter to this story. I'm working on the next one which I'm really thinking will be the last. We will see….Do enjoy this chapter! EvaC_

Chapter 14

Riku continued to drive his car, heading towards the Chiba Mansion with his constant thought of the only female who had been on his mind since the afternoon before.

"Usagi has been at that school for the past three years with Daiki's last name. Did her Mother marry that Bastard?" Riku exclaimed as both hands tightened on the steering wheel as he looked at the road ahead.

His mind drifted to his other daughter, the one he would always acknowledge and thought about the short conversation they had the night before when they were alone in the living room.

"It had to be her." Riku muttered as he walked back and forth in front of the couch avoiding the coffee table.

_Riku looked to the phone and thought of the call he had just made to the school and learned how Usagi was listed there as Usagi Chiba. He remembered when he had sat down hard when he was told how smart the young lady was and he thought of her Mother. He had wanted to throw the phone against the wall after the man on the other line then hung up telling that was all the information he could give out._

_His pacing quickened as his knuckles turned white since he was squeezing tighter. _

"_Daddy, are you okay?" Minako asked as she looked into the room seeing the man pacing. Riku stopped his movement and looked at her. _

"_Honey, that girl Usagi….What can you tell me about her?" Riku asked walking over to pick up a newspaper acting like he was looking at it. _

"_Usagi Chiba?" _

"…_.Yeah."_

"_I don't like her but my friends do….so I deal with her." Minako answered walking into the room. _

"_How long has she been in your class?" His voice came from behind his paper._

"_Three years. Oh she's very smart. Rumor has it that she's smarter than the teachers but it's a rumor. I've never seen her grades….no one has but Mr. Muir, he is the only one who has seen them. But they must be good since she helps Mr. Muir all the time and she's the one who raised Mamoru's grades up so fast and high. He was the worst student in class. So I can believe the rumors about Usagi." Minako said looking down at the magazine she had been reading. _

_Riku let the newspaper drop from his hands and he glanced at Minako who looked back with a smile but her Fathers face stayed blank._

_Riku looked down to the floor thinking of Usagi's Mother and how smart she was. Her brains were the reason they had met he remembered. He didn't answer Minako when she had asked him a question and never noticed when she left the room after a shrug of her shoulders. _

Riku shook his head to clear it not wanting to think of the woman but he couldn't help but think about her. His thoughts shifted to Daiki and contemplated that the man must have married the woman. Why else would Usagi be living with him for the past three years and have his last name?

"That Bastard has had her with him for three years! Three years and didn't tell me!... That day in the elevator… His actions…..He knew! THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He cried as his right foot pressed down on the accelerator giving the car more gas, heading the speedometer towards ninety miles per hours.

Elsewhere in another part of their small world, Usagi was on the mind of two other people also that day. Her Grandmother stood in front of a man she had last seen when she was sixteen and he was twenty-two, the man who she was suppose to marry but didn't. They were alone in his private office and he was sitting in one of his favorite chairs. He sat with the power that he always had and looked to her thinking that the years had been good to her.

"Please help me get my baby's…..my grandchild she's all I have left of my baby, please." The woman pleaded once more while on her knees looking to the man.

"Why should I help you? You are the one who left this family. You are the one who choose that man after you were told… No, you were warned not to marry. So why should I help you now?" He asked looking to the woman who had been his reason why he had never married.

"She's all I have now." The woman moaned as she clinched her fingers together that were in front of her breast.

The man looked away to look at some papers which he held. He placed the papers down knowing he really hadn't seen what was on them. He knew the woman's presence had caught him off guard. He had expected her sooner after learning that her husband had died two months before of a heart attack.

"So he's finally died?" He asked looking back to the woman wanting to gloat and to hold her giving comfort at the same time.

"Stop please don't be so mean and hateful, he was my husband." She answered wiping at her tears.

"Yes by your choice not theirs or mine." He replied wishing he could feel resentment to the woman who had left him for another.

Usagi's Grandmother looked down before wiping her eyes once more.

"Why are you really here? You had made your choice." The man said trying to harden his heart while knowing it wasn't working. He looked away trying to act lie he didn't care.

"She's all I have left now! I'm up nights worrying for her safety. I thought she would be better off with them but…. Oh please I'll do anything you ask! Just get my granddaughter Usagi for me please." The woman pleaded looking back up with tears starting over seeing the man's eyes fly open as his head moved in her direction.

"Did you say Usagi?" He asked sitting up in a better position. He moved to the edge of his chair.

"Yes my little Usagi."

The man stood up then walked from behind his desk to stand in front of his long lost sibling who looked up to his eyes with the tears falling from hers.

"Where is she?" He asked knowing he already knew that answer.

Usagi's Grandmother looked away like she was ashamed.

"With Chiba, Daiki Chiba of Chiba Inc…. That man….Oh goodness!" she almost whispered covering her mouth with a hand.

"You let your only child's young daughter go and live with Daiki Chiba, the most eligible bachelor of the decade, that Daiki Chiba?" He asked.

"Yes." She announced in a meek voice not seeing the man start to grin.

"Damn woman you must not care for the young girls' virtue, her innocence." He said trying to not laugh knowing that Usagi was perfectly safe.

"I DO! Don't you dare say that to me! It was the best for her at the time and….." She cried throwing her head up to look him in the eyes only to be greeted by his eyes dancing with delight. The grin he held a mischievous one.

She looked down surprised by the look he held. She then looked back to her older brother who was smiling before he started laughing. The man knew his Sister, who had ran off and married at the age of sixteen to the man, who had been ten years older than her, their parents hated and disowned the girl because of her actions, did not know that Daiki Chiba was his Nephew. She had been gone for many years, having moved from the area and he was just now back finally to stay. Not many knew the truth regarding Daiki but soon the whole world would be told.

The man stopped laughing to smile once more as he walked up to his Adopted Sister, she having been adopted when they were children since after his Brother had been born, their Parents had wanted a Daughter but couldn't so they adopted. They had planned for her to marry their oldest but she had gone against them.

"Relax, I'm playing with you. You have nothing to fear in Daiki. I personally know what type of man he really is. Those stories of him are false trust me." He told watching her eyes start to relax which made him happy since it showed she did trust him.

The man helped the woman to her feet knowing by her actions that she believed like many others that Daiki Chiba was with a mob group when, in reality the whole thing was a cover up to protect his only heir who like himself was worth billions.

"Now no worries dear "Sister", I will go and get your Granddaughter personally and trust me Usagi is free from harm, has been all these years." The man said as he wrapped a protecting arm around her shoulders leading the woman out of his private office.

After showing her to a room where she could rest, the man walked back to his office while telling his personal secretary to get his Nephew on the phone. When the woman came back and told the lines were down at the moment due to some repairs in the area, the man smiled, gave a nod of his head in understanding, then requested that his private helicopter be prepped to leave within the hour.

Daiki slammed another drawer of the file cabinet closed before opening the one below it. He reached in and started pulling out papers. He didn't bother looking around the room knowing it looked like a hurricane had hit what with papers and folders having been thrown everywhere.

He walked to his desk and with his free hand pushed the papers in his way to the floor before placing the new stack down. He sat down and started looking and praying he would find what he was looking for. All his Parents papers were in that office he thought.

"Mr. Chiba, Narumi has been taken care of. You will never be bothered by her again."

Daiki heard from the doorway and he only nodded as he tossed another paper to the floor. The man at the door turned and walked away. Daiki glanced to the empty doorway then back to the newest paper in his hand. He didn't feel any regret in having given the order to have Narumi put to death. He knew his Uncle would have demanded it anyways.

"Bitch should have told me sooner… Why didn't they tell me sooner?" He wondered looking up and over at the family portrait that hung over the mantle. How many times he had glanced on that picture in the past, he wondered.

He looked at his parents who were in the center both sitting, his Father on the left side and his Mother on the right. Beside his Father stood his Brother and his Wife right in front of him, while Daiki stood half behind his Mother who was holding a little Mamoru on her lap. That picture had been taken right before his Father had died, Daiki thought removing his eyes of the image off the man.

His eyes began to switch between Mamoru and his Brother then onto his own image. Over and over his eyes moved back and forth coming to a stop on the image of his sister-in-law, looking without blinking for a lengthy time at the woman's face.

Usagi walked over to the stall where Mamoru and her horses stood eating in their place. After seeing her, the two rushed to the rail and waited for Usagi to reach out and pet them which she did automatically.

"Oh you two I'm so confused today and I hate that Mamoru isn't around like before. I hate that I can't talk to him." She said not seeing Mamoru as he walked closer to her.

He looked down then back to her and said, "I'm right here", while stepping out of the shadows.

"Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed than ran to him and hugged him holding onto his body.

"Where have you been?" She asked looking up to him after he had placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Around." Mamoru stated looking to the horses while thinking how he had stayed near them hiding after he had run out of the house.

"So much has been happening. Narumi told Daiki…"

"I heard her. I know." Mamoru said interrupting her looking away.

Usagi suddenly let his body go and Mamoru missed her warmth after she took a step back.

"I need to tell you something but I'm not going to." Usagi said thinking of her encounter with Riku.

"Why not?" Mamoru asked thinking he already knew and he worried.

"First you tell me why you've been avoiding me so much, acting like I'm a curse." Usagi demanded.

Mamoru eyes which were already wide, took a step back as his face started to burn by the blush that was appearing.

"I….." He started to say as he took another step back.

"Talk! You tell me now! You make me feel like I can't talk to you anymore." Usagi said taking a step forward.

Mamoru looked away towards the horses that were once again eating.

"Do you hate me now?" Usagi then asked catching Mamoru off guard.

"No!" he stated taking a step forward.

"Then what is your problem? What is wrong with you? I need to know. I have the right to know." Usagi said as she took another step to him thinking that this had been the longest they had talked face to face in some time.

"I'm horny." He whispered so soft that she almost didn't hear him. He kicked at some dirt with his left foot.

"Excuse me." She asked tilting her head to the right.

Mamoru glanced to her, his face bright red. He looked away while biting his bottom lip.

"You have been avoiding me because you're…you're horny?"

"Ummm…yea." Mamoru whispered still not looking at her.

He soon found himself on his behind holding onto his chin where Usagi had punched him. He glanced up seeing her standing over him with hands on hips and a glare in her eyes and a blood vein on the left side of her forehead pulsing.

"You are a nutty crazy….stupid…..OHHH!" Usagi screamed before turning and walking back and forth in front of him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE….UGH!" Usagi yelled.

Mamoru looked back down and knew he had been wrong with avoiding her because of how he felt. But then the picture of her being under Daiki in his bed popped in his head.

"Why where you with Daiki in his bed last night?" He asked watching Usagi stop and take a step back and her mouth drop open.

"What? Last night? What!" she asked clearly showing she was confused.

She turned and started pacing even faster and mumbling only stopping after Mamoru made her.

"What happened last night? What do you remember?" Mamoru asked looking into her eyes.

Usagi looked away from his face.

"I don't know. Ever since I woke this morning I've been trying to remember."

"Relax and try to think."

"Umm…You left me and I was mad…..I…..went….for a walk then inside and…..and….I don't remember after that!" She said trying to remember.

Mamoru looked away thinking then back to her when Usagi turned and rushed from the barn passing him.

"I'll deal with you very soon Mamoru, you nut case! But first I need to deal with Daiki! I'll ask Daiki and he will answer me this time!" She stated rushing to the house then in to find Daiki with Mamoru right on her heels.

She headed straight to the office having the feeling the man was there and she wasn't disappointed seeing him leaning on his desk looking up in the direction of the fireplace.

"Daiki why did Narumi say I was in your bed?" Usagi asked as she walked into the office followed by Mamoru who stopped and waited by the door.

Daiki glanced to her then quickly to Mamoru then back to Usagi after she walked up to stand in front of him.

"Mamoru said he saw us in your bed also. Why? When was I in your bed?" Usagi demanded.

Like Mamoru earlier, Daiki looked away with his face starting to burn.

"WHEN!" Usagi asked slamming her hand down on the desk.

Mamoru jumped back and Daiki's eyes flew back to her. Usagi could tell by his expression that he was thinking.

"Last night….. You got a hold of my special ice tea…. I was buzzed…..I know it's not an excuse… I was taking you to your room but the door was closed and I couldn't open the door...went to lay you and tripped…Nothing Happened!….. You thought I was Mamoru…..He saw and he turned and left before I could stop him…Nothing happened you're still innocent!" Daiki told in a rushed voice. The whole time he had spoken his eyes had been darting around making Usagi really wonder what he hadn't told. In her mind she tried to recall any of what he had told.

"Look at this moment I'm trying to find out if Mamoru is really my son. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Usagi." Daiki then said looking her in the eyes.

"Do you swear?" Usagi asked seeing in his eyes he understood what she meant.

Daiki looked to Mamoru then back down to the girl.

"Every day." He stated then gave a smile which made Usagi half smile.

"Trust me, Mamoru will be your first if you so want him to be." Daiki said as he placed his hand on her lower back and escorted her towards the door where Mamoru still stood.

The two came to a stop in front of him and Daiki looked at him.

"Stop doing whatever it is you were and start paying her attention or you'll lose her." Daiki told him hoping that Usagi wouldn't try to ask anything else. He also hoped she won't really remember the night before. How awkward would that be, he wondered knowing he didn't want to mess up the friendship they had.

Mamoru nodded then held a hand out to Usagi who glanced from it to his face. Her right eyebrow went up then she walked around him refusing to slow her steps.

"Go and follow her." Daiki told and saw Mamoru nod then ran after his friend.

Daiki sighed as he walked back into his office knowing he hadn't told everything but his feelings for Usagi were too deep to have her hate him.

"There's already one man she hates and I won't be on that list ever." He said sitting back down on his chair.

He reached and picked up another paper throwing it to the side before his eyes went back to the portrait and on the woman he had been looking at before being interrupted.

"Mom and you were the only two who cared about us. But why not tell me?" He muttered looking towards the image of Mamoru. Then his eyes once again began looking to his Brother and Mamoru's image and his own.

Usagi walked into the bedroom and turned to face Mamoru who had closed the door. He took a step back since she was so close to him.

"You ran off? You didn't stay to check on me? I thought I was your best friend!" Usagi said as her hands rested on her hips glaring at him.

"What did I ever do to you that you wouldn't go in and find out if I was okay?" She said watching as Mamoru reached and rubbed his chin remembering the punch while wondering if she would hit him yet again.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's me…" he started to say.

"Yes I know it's you! You're horny! You thought it was best to leave my side and treat me like the plague because you're horny!" She almost yelled then walked over to the seating area.

Mamoru walked over and sat down on the bed feeling like crap since he shouldn't have left her and he shouldn't have kept his feeling from her.

"You are a stupid, crazy nutty boy!" She exclaimed before giving a yell as she turned around to look in his direction.

Mamoru's eyes began to widen as she stomped over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt yanking him forward so his face was level with hers.

"You're actions almost had me sleeping with Daiki!" Usagi stated knowing deep down that Daiki had hidden that fact. She hoped she hadn't made a fool of herself and thought of the blush Daiki had and was thankful he didn't go into details.

She watched Mamoru take a swallow as she licked her lips.

"And you know what?" Usagi then asked with her eyes dancing.

"What?" Mamoru whispered afraid to move his eyes from hers.

"You ever avoid me again like you did and I'll go to Daiki personally and let him have me and I won't be drunk!" Usagi stated before slamming his body back so he was lying on the bed looking to the ceiling.

Usagi climbed on to his body before Mamoru could even sit up.

"Are you ever going to avoid me again?" She asked as she leaned over him, hands on the side of his head.

"No I promise." Mamoru answered his body stiff as a board.

"Who am I to you?" She asked straddling his body.

"My best friend?" Mamoru answered his eyes opened wider.

"And…." Usagi asked grabbing the front of his shirt pulling gently.

"Umm my….my girlfriend." Mamoru told with a couple of blinks of his bright eyes.

"Right answer." Usagi said patting his chest with the hand that had been holding his shirt.

Mamoru smiled proudly.

"You nut." Usagi then said then leaned over and captured his lips with hers.

Mamoru lay there at first too stunned to even respond but finally he got over the pleasant surprise and kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her body while wondering if they were going to take their relationship to the next level. Praying he wouldn't embarrass himself.

Riku slowed his car down as the Chiba Mansion front iron gates came into view. He watched as the guard came out of the guard shack as his mind thought of what to say as to why he was there.

Akiha sat behind the wheel and watched as her son finished filling the car with gas. She looked to Minako as the girl got back into the car after coming out of the gas station with some snacks. Jadeite got back in and asked his sister for his food which was handed to him. Their Mother started her car and pulled back onto the road once more heading towards the Chiba Mansion while her children sat and silently ate their food since it was close to lunch time. None of them had anything more to say as they traveled the road heading towards a new awakening.

Daiki walked to the door and told the guard there to get someone to come and take the portrait he had been staring at off the wall. He wanted to look at it closer. As he waited he walked back to stand in front of it only to move out of the way after four men walked in and with a slow gentle hand, took the large frame off the wall.

"Excuse me Sir but there is an envelope taped to the back." One of the men said looking towards Daiki who walked over and looked also.

He reached and took the envelope and moved so the men could let the frame rest against the fireplace. The four left the room leaving Daiki to look at his name and Mamoru's written on the front of the pale pink envelope with faded red roses. He looked to the picture of his Sister-In-Law since that was where the envelope had been resting. He knew it was from her since it was an envelope from her stationary.

He walked over and sat down on the sofa and gently opened then removed a paper that had the same roses across the top and on the left side only those weren't faded like the ones on the envelope. He smiled remembering that he had been the one who had given her the stationary.

His hand began to shake thinking as to what was in the letter since it had been addressed to him and Mamoru. A chill ran down his back as Narumi's words from earlier rang in his eyes. Daiki wondered if he should go and get Mamoru but knew he wanted to read the letter first.

"_Dear Daiki and Mamoru,"_ the letter began as Daiki read.

"_I knew one day that the family portrait would be moved by you Daiki and you would find this letter. If you are reading this then I must be dead and I wasn't able to tell you in person. If I am dead I do hope I didn't suffer." _

Daiki grinned thinking of the woman's humor.

"_I write this letter knowing that the others will be upset if they ever find out but I know you two must be told the truth. Daiki, Mamoru is really your son. I know you are wondering what I mean by that. You see you were our sperm donor. Your Brother couldn't have children; his count was always too low. Daiki, your Parents knowing your Brother needed an heir came up with the idea to use a sperm donor. But it was I who picked you. I didn't want a stranger's seed so I talked your Brother and Parents into taking yours. I have to laugh as I write this remembering that your Father was the first to agree, Your Mother took a week and your Brother….." _

Daiki looked away from the letter at that point not wanting to read anymore at that moment. He looked to his Sister-In-Laws picture and had to smile as his eyes shifted to his Brother.

"No wonder you always acted like I had slept with her. You always hated me and Mamoru." Daiki said to the empty room.

He shook his head while folding the letter and gently placed it back into the envelope then stood up and left the room holding onto that envelope with a firm but gentle hold. He got to the grand staircase and stepped on the first step.

"Excuse me Mr. Chiba but we have a problem." Daiki heard and turned his head to the speaker.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"Mr. Riku Aino is at the gate demanding we let him in."

"Tell him no." Daiki said as he started to turn his head forward.

"We did. He mentioned Miss Usagi by her first name." The woman stated watching her boss turning his whole body to look at her.

"Interesting…..let him in."

"Yes sir."

"When he gets to the house, accompany him to the living room and make sure the guards are in place and he doesn't leave that room."

"I understand sir." The woman bowed then walked away as Daiki watched her.

"Riku Riku Riku….What have you found out?" Daiki muttered then headed up the stairs towards the room where he knew Mamoru and Usagi were.

He knocked on the door once then slowly opened it and looked in seeing the two sitting on their bed facing each other. They turned their heads as one towards him. Daiki walked in making sure he closed the door behind him. The two followed his movement as he walked over and stood by a bay window and looked out before he sat on the window seat and turned to the two who could tell by his facial expression that he had found out something.

Usagi was the first to move and be at his side sitting down beside him. Daiki looked away from her to look at Mamoru who had followed Usagi and was standing in front of the man. Daiki handed the young man the envelope.

"It's from your Mother. That's the stationary I had given one year as a gift." Daiki stated watching Mamoru open and remove the letter.

He along with Usagi watched the emotions play on Mamoru's face as he read. When he was done, Mamoru handed the letter back to Daiki before he sat down on a footstool that wasn't far from where the two sat.

"She wrote that nothing was ever on paper about the truth and that's why she wrote this." Mamoru said watching Daiki looking to the envelope before he looked to Mamoru.

The two males just looked at each other while Usagi looked between the two.

"It now makes sense why your Mother always wanted me included in on your Birthdays or anything that was special regarding you." Daiki said.

Mamoru looked down and said, "Do you think that's why… Father didn't like me?"

When Daiki didn't answer Mamoru looked back at him both knowing the answer.

"He didn't like me either so do not take it personal." Daiki told then gave a smile getting one in return. New Father and Son just looked at one another.

"What happens now?" Usagi asked having the two look at her.

"We will deal with it later because first something or should I say someone has shown up looking for you." Daiki said pointing to Usagi.

"Who?" Mamoru asked as he looked to the man then back to Usagi who was looking down already knowing the answer.

"Why! My best friend, my favorite person in the whole wide world!" Daiki told as he continued to look to Usagi who looked to him then to Mamoru then back.

"Riku Aino." Mamoru answered while Daiki glanced back to Usagi.

"I saw him yesterday at the school, gave him a little surprise…..It was fun watching the look on his face." Usagi said then smiled.

"That's why you were quiet as we went home." Daiki stated.

"Yes kind of." Usagi said looking to Mamoru.

"Damn." Daiki said as he stood up.

"Well nothing we can do now. He's here and should be being shown to the living at this time." He then said.

"You don't have to see him." Mamoru said standing up also and looking to Usagi as she stood up.

"No it's time he faced the truth and I have something I want him to know. And I had told myself years ago that if I was ever given the chance to tell him, I would." Usagi said then walked to the door leading the way out and down with Mamoru right behind her and Daiki following the two with a large grin wondering what the girl would tell the man.

When they arrived by the living room, Daiki grabbed Mamoru's arm to stop him from walking in with Usagi.

"Unc…" Mamoru began suddenly wondering what he would call the man now.

"Mamoru we will wait, watch and listen out here. Let Usagi do this alone. She will be fine." Daiki said glancing around noticing the guards were in place.

Mamoru nodded then stood beside the man as they watched Usagi walk into the room and look to Riku as the man stood by a painting wondering how much it had cost.

"I would ask why you are here but I know that answer already. I do have to wonder why after all these years you felt the need to see me." Usagi said as she stood beside the piano and watched as the man turned around to face her.

"Sere?" Riku asked.

"Wrong. I told you that yesterday. I am not my Mother and I will ask you not to say her name ever again. You do not deserve to have her name on your lips." Usagi said.

She watched Riku just standing there gawking at her. The room filled with silence.

"Well, if you have nothing to say then I will leave and get Daiki who will be more than happy to deal with you." Usagi said making Daiki smile in delight.

"No wait!" Riku exclaimed taking a step forward.

Usagi continued to stand in her spot staring the man down refusing to be the first to look away.

Daiki who had let Mamoru's arm go turned to the right after he felt someone touch that arm. He took some steps back. Mamoru never knew the man had moved since he was so focused on Usagi debating on going to stand by her side. He did take a step forward only to stop when he noticed Usagi give a slight shake of her head no as she looked briefly at him then back to Riku who moved his eyes back to her face.

"What is it?" Daiki asked.

"Sir, Mrs. Aino is now here." The woman from earlier told.

"Let her on the grounds and bring her straight to me."

"Yes sir."

Daiki smiled as she walked away.

"Ahh Akiha…..Even better!" He muttered in delight then stepped forward to stand beside Mamoru once more.

Akiha and the twins noticed all the people standing around outside the huge house watching as Akiha pulled her car up behind her husband's.

"I told you Daddy was coming here." Minako said pointing to the man's car.

"No shit."

"Jadeite!"

"Sorry Mom."

The three watched as their car doors were opened by the staff. They each got out and Akiha walked over to stand beside them.

"I'm here to see Da….Mr. Chiba."

"Yes Mrs. Aino Mr. Chiba is expecting you. This way please." The woman said then turned and walked up the walkway to the front doors.

Akiha walked behind her followed by Jadeite and Minako who were once again looking around the yards wishing. They both hoped Mamoru and Usagi were around and would show them around.

"Is Mr. Chiba meeting with my husband?" Akiha asked the woman but didn't receive an answer.

Once they were in the foyer the woman walked away leaving the three by the butler who stood with two other men beside him. They all looked in the direction of the living room when they heard Riku yell out.

Akiha took a step wondering why Riku was arguing with Daiki but she came to a stop when she saw Daiki standing outside the living room. He turned and waved the men who weren't letting Akiha near. She walked towards him and Daiki meet her half way.

"Daiki who is it Riku is yelling at in your living room?" Akiha asked wondering since it wasn't him.

"Akiha, you don't want to go in there. If I was you I would just turn around and leave." Daiki said knowing the woman wouldn't listen.

"My husband is in there so I will join him…..his heart….." Akiha said then took a step around the man.

Daiki grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked at him noticing how serious his face was.

"I'm warning you for your own good. If you don't listen then don't come to me later saying I didn't try to stop you." He said looking right into her eyes showing that he wasn't playing.

"Whatever Daiki." Akiha said pulling her arm free and continued walking towards the room where she could hear another voice but it was faint.

Daiki shook his head and followed stopping when she did as she looked into the room.

Jadeite and Minako looked at each other then ran to catch up to their Mother stopping when she did and looked as one into the room where they saw Riku with his back to the open archway. They saw that he was standing near Usagi who was now near a reclining chair glaring at their Father and Mamoru was standing near the piano out of Riku's sight.

Akiha took a step to walk into the room but stopped and let her foot drop when her husband talked.

"Your Mother only wanted my money!" Riku said.

"If she had wanted money she would have gone to your wife. She holds the purse strings." Usagi stated calmly, refusing to be the first to look away.

Akiha drew in her breath and held it.

Usagi took a deep breath then said in her soft mature voice, "All Mommy wanted was for you to get to know me better….but you wouldn't. You broke her heart that day when you called me a….a thing the worst thing that ever happened to you, refusing to even acknowledge me."

She watched Riku as his eyes narrowed not believing her.

Jadeite and Minako both brew in some air, and just like their Mother, they held it.

"I remember that day, that morning perfect….she could have….no she should have gone to your wife and tell her how you used her for a good time….how you were using your wife for her money…..but she didn't." Usagi paused then her eyes narrowed and her hands balled up on her sides.

Everyone else listening had their eyes wide open. Akiha leaned on the doorframe not wanting to believe what she was hearing never seeing Daiki as he took a step into the room and stood to the side where Riku couldn't see him. She never noticed when the twins moved as one to stand beside her one on each of her sides.

"You were only five you couldn't have remembered that day!" Riku stated never moving his eyes off Usagi while getting upset that her Mother hadn't shown up. If he could see her and just talk with her he thought.

"I have an IQ that is off the charts! The experts don't even want to give it a number since they don't think it would be right! I also have Hyperthymestic Syndrome! I remember it all! And who wouldn't remember the day their Mother was killed!...Only twenty-one….her whole life still to live!" Usagi said raising her voice knowing she wanted to punch the man who was seen taking a step back, his eyes widening.

"Yes, I remember the day you caused my Mommy to die like it was yesterday." Usagi then said watching the look of disbelief cross the man's face.

"Died….Bullshit!...No... You don't remember anything…..If it's true what did I call your Mother the last time I saw her?" Riku asked not believing that the woman was died, she couldn't be.

Only Usagi saw his face starting to drain of color. Her head tilted to the left.

"The day she died...Which time? When we first arrived at your home while your wife and the twins were gone and you called her your secret little lady love? Or after you saw me then called her a lying whore?" Usagi stated watching the man's eyes widened even more showing she was correct.

Everyone heard his gasp.

"Oh yes I remember that day while Mommy and you were talking….I walked around the house and checked everything out. I looked into Jadeites room seeing his personal things remembering all the clown posters he had at the time and Minako had a thing for white cats. Her bed covering and pillowcases were a bright orange and Jadeites….was a fire red." Usagi said.

She looked over and spotted the two who continued to have their eyes open wide. She looked to Akiha who looked white and pale before looking back to Riku who still hadn't seen his family. For a brief second Usagi considered stopping except it changed as that memory continued to flow, coming in even faster and knowing how that day ended she wanted others to feel her pain. She looked back to Riku.

"I then walked over and looked into the master room. I even walked in and looked at the clean spotless room doing a one hundred eighty and stopping when I saw your wedding picture on your Wife's side of the bed and at that moment I knew I wouldn't be in your life. How could I be when you won't marry Mommy like you had always told her? Lying how you wanted to be the Father I needed." Usagi said as her eyes glossed over remembering.

Riku's head began to slowly move back and forth while his eyes stayed on Usagi's face.

Daiki's grin grew even more knowing that everything in that room was being recorded by more than one camera.

Mamoru feeling Usagi's pain screamed in his head wanting to go to her but he would respect her wish for the moment.

"I went back and looked in the dining room that only had the four chairs, yours, your wife's and your twins…..I walked back into the living room where Mommy stood crying…..I walked over and stood to your right and asked her why she was crying and you turned to me….Made you feel manly hurting me?" Usagi stopped talking and watched Riku's eyes show he was remembering also.

Her eyes came back into focus as she continued to look at Riku as his eyes closed as the memory played out in his head of when he had shoved her from him making her fall against the coffee table. His head movement stopped as he remembered her Mother's eyes looking at him as she held Usagi.

"She died?" He asked then opened his eyes since Usagi didn't answer right away.

"You are guilty of killing two people." She said taking a step to stand right in front of him.

Riku started to shake his head back and forth slow at first then faster even faster than before letting his eyes reclose.

"No she had that abortion." He said as his head moved.

Daiki glanced at Akiha who looked as if she was going to faint. He looked at her children who wore mirrored expressions making him wonder what they were thinking but not really caring. He had tried to warn the woman.

"No she didn't. She was too far along. Mommy was five months didn't you notice the baby bump? She was going to tell you. That was why we were there but you never gave her a chance." Usagi stated as a grin started to form.

Riku's eyes flew open and he took a step back.

"Would have had a little brother I have the ultrasound picture still." Usagi said looking to Jadeite and Minako who looked from her to their Father.

Usagi looked to the man also and watched as he sat down hard on the nearest chair. She walked over to him and placed her hands on the chairs arms and leaned forward. Riku looked up at her that look of disbelief and one of defeat on his face and in his eyes.

Her heart which never had any love for the man refused to even open.

"My little brother is gone and so is my Mother. You are a user and a cheat and I thank the Lord that you weren't in my life and trust me you never will be. I am an orphan. My Father died the same day as my Mommy did. He died the minute he laid his hand on me and pushed me away rejecting me. He died when he told Mommy she and your youngest daughter were better off dead. Guess what half that wish came true but I'm alive and well and I swear to you on my Mother's grave that you will never forget me again. You will see me but will never be close to me wishing. I will never acknowledge you just as you never did me. You are lucky because I am one love child you will never have to worry about." Usagi stated then turned and walked away wishing as she left the room with her head held high that her Mother could have done the same.

But the woman hadn't. No she had fallen to the ground, tears blocking her vision as the only man she had ever loved turned and walked away from her telling her as he left that she and her daughter were better off dead.

Usagi wiped her eyes from the tears for her Mother and turned to Mamoru who had ran after her, grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her body holding her while he lead her into Daiki's office since that was the closest room.

"I'm all right Mamoru." Usagi told as she felt Mamoru's grip tighten.

"I will never let him hurt you again." Mamoru answered as he laid his head on hers which made Usagi smile.

Daiki who had the biggest grin gracing his face walked over to Riku as the man continued to sit. He came to a stop and watched while Riku turned his head to look at him. Daiki was kind enough to have to grin go away.

"I want you out of my house and off my property now. Usagi has never been your problem and never will be because she's mine." He said then leaned forward and whispered, "Riku your problem is by the door." He pointed.

Riku slowly turned his head and his eyes once more widened as he saw Akiha leaning against the arch frame for support and their children who were holding hands just stared at him like he was a stranger.

Daiki took a step back when he heard a helicopter in the distance. He rushed to the window and looked out and watched as his servants and guards all started running around as the helicopter came into view and made its approach to land.

"What is he doing here? He knew I was leaving in a few days to join him….Damn, will this day get any weirder?" Daiki said to himself as he left the room leaving the Aino family alone.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-Very SORRY for taking so long with updating this story. The real world came a knocking so I had to leave my "World" for awhile. I also had a small "Block" in my head that wouldn't let me think straight on where to go with this story. BUT finally I knocked that "block" down and my brain fluids got to flowing once more! Thank you all for having patience's! EvaC**_

_**Enjoy!**_ Chapter 15

Daiki turned from the window and rushed from the room heading out the door that Usagi and Mamoru had just gone through totally forgetting the family that was in his living room. He didn't have the time to deal with them, what with his Uncle making a sudden unannounced appearance.

He met Usagi and Mamoru in the hallway, both wondering about the helicopter and all the servants running around. The only guards who stayed in their places were the ones by the living room but looking at them anyone could tell that they seemed eager as well.

"I wonder who is here." Mamoru asked watching as Daiki walked without haste to the front doors that were being opened by the butler. Mamoru looked to Usagi who only shrugged her shoulders as they watched as Daiki, whose head was moving back and forth and a look of wonder on his face didn't answer and walked out of the house heading to the helicopter that had landed and the blades were coming to a stop.

Mamoru and Usagi looked to each other with the same surprise on their faces. Never before had they seen Daiki look and act surprise or the servants acting so nervous. They started walking to the front doors, both refusing to look into the living room where Akiha was now standing beside her husband and the twins still stood by the opening looking at their Father who was now looking down with his head hanging low.

Usagi stopped walking making Mamoru stop when they heard Akiha who went down to her knees in front of her husband speak out loud.

"Riku, what were you thinking about coming here alone, when you know Mr. Chiba hates you? I can't believe he would put that girl up to saying those things about you. I will make him pay." Akiha said refusing to believe that her perfect husband could do no wrong. No it had to be a trick of Daiki's Akiha thought knowing he would do anything to get under Riku's skin.

Mamoru looked to Usagi wondering what she was thinking since her face had a blank expression.

"Come on darling let us leave this horrible place of lies." The woman said missing her son whose eyes were getting wider.

"How can she act like nothing was said?" Jadeite said in a soft voice so only Minako heard. She looked to him seeing in his eyes that he believed Usagi making her wonder.

"Children come here to your Father. He needs us." Akiha said holding a hand out to the two while the other rested on Riku's shoulder.

"Ignorance is bliss." Usagi mumbled watching Akiha put on her act.

"She always seemed to be scatterbrained."Mamoru mumbled thinking of the times the woman would show up to see Daiki and how she had acted during those visits.

Usagi smiled as she remembered when they had talked as they sat on the bed facing each other earlier and they had told each other what they each knew about Mr. and Mrs. Aino. Usagi knew that Mamoru was pleased that she had trusted him enough that she showed him the pictures that had been hidden in her teddy bear. The ones of her Father and Mother together which made Mamoru wonder what Daiki would do with them if he were to ever see them.

Jadeite and Minako looked to each other and both spotting Usagi out of the corner of their eyes turned their heads at the same time and looked to her. Minako looked away first looking to her Brother when she felt him squeezing her hand getting harder with each squeeze. Usagi stood with the grace she always had with her head held high with a look in her eyes daring them to say something.

"Children come here now." Akiha was heard as she left her husband's side and started walking over to them only coming to a stop when she saw Usagi.

Usagi looked to her and just like when she looked at her Father, she wouldn't be the first to look away.

"You! How dare you say those things to my Husband! You…..You lying….." Akiha tried to talk but her words wouldn't form right.

"Mrs. Aino you were told to leave! Get off this property and stay away from Usagi or you will have to deal with me!" Mamoru said as he took a step in front of Usagi blocking her with his body.

He felt Usagi touch his arm as she took a step to be able to look to the woman who was looking at Mamoru being reminded of his Uncle. Thinking of Daiki only made her angry once more.

"How dare you….." She started to say but shut up when Usagi stepped from behind Mamoru and took a step forward. The look in Usagi's eyes startled Akiha.

Everyone watching noticed Akiha take a step back as her mouth closed and she sucked in her bottom lip to bite. Riku moved forward in his chair but didn't stand not wanting Usagi to see him.

"You were always blind to the truth…. Go and live your fantasy world with that man who deep down knows that I'm his and he killed my Mother and little Brother. I don't care what you think…Go home and each time you look at your own daughter you'll do a double take and think of me and that will nag you always." Usagi said as she looked to Riku as he turned his head away. Usagi then turned and started to walk once again in the direction Daiki had gone.

Her chest moving up and down, Akiha took in many deep breaths trying to get over the shock once more.

"How dare she say that to me!" Akiha stated as she took a step to follow but was stopped by Mamoru grabbing her arm and turning her sharply to face him as the guards moved forward.

"Try to get near Usagi!... Get off my land now or I'll personally post the pictures of your Husband and her Mother together. I've seen them and trust me you can tell they were a couple. In some of them it looks like he was showing more love for her than you." Mamoru said saying the last part softer.

He watched Akiha's eyes widen as he made her think of Daiki even more. His actions were matching the older man's perfectly except in Mamoru's eyes she noticed he was serious unlike Daiki's who you could never tell if he was playing with you.

Mamoru let her arm go roughly and as she stumbled back the guards stepped between them as Mamoru took a step back with a fierce look making the woman scared. Akiha took a step back before turning and walking as fast as she could back to her Husband who was looking to Mamoru before looking away when Mamoru's fierce look moved towards him.

Mamoru moved his eyes from the man to look at his other two children who turned their heads and looked away first. Both surprised by how Mamoru was acting, something they never could have imagined from him of all the people they knew.

"Get your parents and get out of my house." Mamoru stated addressing them as if they were not of importance.

He then turned around and started walking in the direction Usagi had walked away towards only stopping when he saw her standing and smiling with pride.

Since the guards stood blocking Mamoru's body from view, Minako dragged Jadeite behind her as she walked into the living room and over to Riku but Jadeite removed his hand from hers refusing to look at the man after they got near him making Riku notice and he was at a loss for words. The man knew he was in shook by the knowledge that Usagi's Mother was really dead. He looked to his family wishing they were not there. Not because they knew the truth now but the fact that he wanted to talk with Usagi alone again. He had to know more about her Mother. Thinking about the woman and how Usagi seemed to be turning out made Riku want Usagi near him now.

'She can't be gone!' his mind screamed as his eyes started to burn after his thoughts went to her again putting thoughts of Usagi away for the moment. He began to think of the past and his time with the young girl he had meet when he was her student teacher.

Mamoru started walking closer to Usagi but stopped when he noticed Usagi spotting something outside. Her eyes flew open and her mouth dropped before she took off running to a side door then outside and out of his view. Mamoru started to follow but stopped since someone was holding his forearm making him turn around in the opposite direction coming face to face with Daiki who turned and walked to his private office with Mamoru in tow.

Walking into the room Mamoru watched as Daiki let his arm go and walked towards an older man standing behind the desk He reminded Mamoru of his Grandfather only this man was younger looking Mamoru thought. He watched the man smile along with Daiki while the office door was closed leaving the three men alone.

Back in the living room, Riku came out of his day dream when he heard a noise come from his wife. He looked up at his older children then to his wife before looking back to the carpet under his feet.

"Akiha please take the children and leave."Riku said not looking to the woman who was once more by his side since he had spoken.

"No Dear, I'm not leaving you here alone. Who knows what Mr. Chiba will try next?" Akiha said taking his hands into hers making the man notice that her hands were shaking.

Riku took note that she hadn't called Daiki by his first name and he was surprised since in the past she always did.

"I'll be okay and I'll be home soon." He said refusing to look the woman in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving you." Akiha answered refusing to notice that he wouldn't look her in the eyes.

She looked away briefly knowing she wasn't about to leave him alone with the knowledge that he might see Usagi once more.

Riku took a glance in her direction, seeing her eyes it hit him that she didn't believe everything that Usagi had said and it made him happy but then a little sad knowing he wanted Usagi in his life. Who wouldn't, he thought thinking of how smart she was.

"Then get them to leave. I need to talk with Daiki and the twins shouldn't be here." Riku said looking to his older children who still each held strange looks in their eyes as they looked at him.

To Riku it seemed that Minako was debating with herself on if she should be like her Mother and not believe what was said but then her eyes held a look like could it all be true. With Jadeite the man could tell right away that he believed Usagi and now hated his Father. Riku remembered when he heard that the young man was in love with Usagi and his head went back down. Oh well, it couldn't be helped he thought.

Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Minako walking over and standing beside her Brother by the same window Daiki had been at before but their eyes were on their Father.

"Riku we will all leave together as a family." Akiha said wishing the man would look at her.

"No, I need to talk with him about….her….She should be with family." Riku muttered missing Akiha closing her eyes tight.

He continued to sit there wishing the three would leave. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the woman walked over to the twins and talked softly to them. He watched as Minako nodded her head then took Jadeites hand and they walked out of the room together. Once they were out, Akiha walked back over and stood beside the chair before kneeling down and taking Riku's hands into hers.

"I've sent them home but I'm not leaving you." She said before smiling. Her arms wrapped around his body after he gave a half smile in return.

"No I'm not leaving your side ever." She mumbled getting the man to smile knowing she was gullible and it was going to be in his best interest and benefit him like it always had in the past.

"I love you." Riku muttered as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and his smile grew as he felt her grip tighten.

"And I love you, I always will." Akiha answered.

She got delighted when Riku moved so they could look at each other.

"I'm sorry I….." He started to say but looked down hoping his expression held shame.

"Hush the past is over." Akiha said quickly not wanting to hear him admit he had really cheated on her.

Riku looked down keeping his smile in check.

"We will never speak of it again." Akiha said always believing that if you didn't speak of something again than it wasn't true.

"No I must." Riku said turning his head then hers so they were looking at one another.

"I will not allow…..I won't let him have Usagi. If her Mother…..if she's really gone then I'm her only family now." He said hoping Akiha would agree to what he was about to say.

"Riku I…." Akiha started to turn her head but looked back after he grabbed her head turning it towards him.

"Sweetheart, my love, please understated that she will be coming to live with us…. You know Daiki's reputation." Riku said as he watched the woman's eyes widened and before she could answer he said, "When word of this gets out, people will look at you and I as the bad guys….Letting a young girl live with Him. You and I both know Mr. Chiba will make sure everyone knows just to make me look horrible. I would bet all I own he is planning something huge and our reputations will be hurt."

Riku let Akiha's head gone and watched her eyes change. He knew she hated anyone thinking and talking ill of her family. She looked to the floor and thought about what he had said.

"Please honey I'll do anything you ask of me after this." Riku whispered after he had leaned forward towards her ear. He gave that ear a kiss and leaned back.

"Don't let Mr. Chiba win. He paused and carefully picked out his next words. "Anyways…..You always wanted another child." Riku muttered as his head tilted to the side after she looked back at him. Akiha's own head began to move in agreement.

"I have heard that Usagi is smart very smart from what I was told." Riku muttered.

"Yes I have heard." Akiha muttered in response.

"That would benefit us. Think what everyone will say when they find out we are her parents….You…are her Mother." Riku stated then gave the smile his wife had always loved.

"Yes." Akiha stated as her head continued to nod in agreement.

Riku leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the woman once more. He gave a kiss to her right temple before holding her body tight as his smile grew even more after Akiha rested her head on his shoulder as she thought of how having Usagi in their life's would get everyone talking about them. Akiha and her children would be the talk of the town she thought as her eyes shone thinking of the parties they would be attending.

'Daiki won't win this!' Riku thought squeezing Akiha tighter hearing her gasp.

Their tender moment was interrupted when they heard loud voices coming from outside the room.

They turned their heads at the same time to an open door when they heard their Son telling someone to let his arm go. They saw as their children were being escorted back into the room and once they were in, the guards who had been holding them let their arms go and turned and walked out of the room.

"We are in lock down number two. You will leave when the time for you to leave is given and when you do leave it will be with escorts. Until then you are not to leave this room." A man announced before leaving the Aino family alone once more.

Akiha stood up followed by Riku while Minako ran to her Parents and hugged her Mother while Jadeite walked over much slower.

"We were heading to your car when those men stopped us and made us come back in here." Minako said looking back and forth between her parents looking to her Mother last.

"Whatever did they do that for?" Akiha asked looking from her Daughter to her Son who looked to his Sister who looked back.

"The King is here!" The two said at the same time turning towards their parents.

Akiha was the only one to look at them since Riku was watching as all but one door was being closed. The four heard locks being turned.

"We're locked in." Riku mumbled to himself before wondering why the King was at the Chiba residence. He started to think that maybe the man was looking for him since he had left that job early. The King had after all been the one to get him that job.

"King Ruidi? Our King?" Akiha asked looking to the two then back at her husband as the man looked to her then together they looked to their twins.

"YES!" the two said in sync as they stood beside each other looking back.

Akiha looked to Riku once more and a smile formed.

"The King is here! He'll help you…us get her." She said walking over and taking her husband's hand.

Riku gave a smile, happy that he had been able to get Akiha to agree. He looked to Minako then Jadeite wondering if they would be as easy.

"Children sit down, there is something that you're Mother and I have decided and we might as well tell you now since I'm not leaving without her. I am Usagi's only living parent now, her guardian. We are her only living family." Riku said as he and Akiha walked over to stand in front of their children who were sitting down beside each other on a sofa with blank looks gracing their faces.

Jadeite was the first to realize what the man was about to say next. He got over the shock by beginning to shake his head back and forth. Minako's movement was from her eyes darting between their Parents. When it hit her, pictures of having to share with the other girl made Minako mad, she was her Father's little princess!

Brother and Sister kept silent as their Father started talking in earnest regarding the new member of their little family.

Usagi gave her Grandmother another tight squeeze making the older woman laugh and hug her back just as tight.

"Oh Grandmother I'm so happy to see you finally. Daiki told me he would find you and he did!" Usagi mumbled resting her head on her Grandmother.

The woman smiled and walked over with Usagi still in her arms and sat down beside the water fountain. Usagi settled down beside her and they held hands as they looked into each other eyes.

"My you have grown up in these long three years. I have missed you so."

"I've missed you and Pappy." Usagi said before looking around then back to the woman.

"Where is Pappy at, Mima?" Usagi asked noticing the change in the woman's eyes which started to tear up before she looked down.

"Sweet Pea, Pappy died not too long ago." The woman said with her soft spoken voice sounding even softer and heartbreaking.

She looked to Usagi both with tears in their eyes.

"He didn't suffer." The woman said before opening her arms for Usagi to move closer and she held her only blood relative.

Riku finished talking then watched Jadeite as the young man walked over to a window and kept his back to his family. Riku looked to Minako who looked from Akiha to look to Riku.

"Everything is moving so fast." Minako muttered before joining her Brother by the window.

Riku took a step to walk to them but stopped when he felt Akiha with her hand on his arm.

"Give them time dear." She whispered.

Riku nodded in agreement before looking towards a door that was being opened.

"It is time for you all to leave." A guard suddenly said walking into the room and towards them with seven more following in behind him.

"No it's okay they will be leaving soon enough." Daiki answered stepping into the room from a different door. He stepped in first with Mamoru behind him.

The Aino family missed the guards as they all walked to a spot and stood at attention. Daiki stood in the doorway with Mamoru who stood beside him but two steps back. If the others would have really looked at Mamoru they would have seen that he was still shocked by the news that he had just been told. He glanced to Daiki looking at the man in a whole new light not like the one earlier when they learned he was his Father, no this look held admiration even more than before.

"Mr. Chiba what is the meaning of this? How dare you let those men rough handle my children!" Akiha announced with a stomp of her foot.

Daiki glanced to Riku who looked right back.

"Oh I'm Mr. now huh? What happened to Daiki? It was always Daiki….each and every time." He asked with a twinkle in his eyes. His smile grew when he watched Akiha's hands ball up. She began to take two steps to him but stopped after Riku placed his hands on her shoulders.

They along with everyone else watched when Daiki took some steps forward taking Mamoru with him. They stood side by side and watched as the King stepped into the room.

All except Daiki and Mamoru got to their knees and bowed over. Daiki smiled as he watched Riku and Akiha get down dragging her children beside her while Mamoru looked to his Great-Uncle who gave him a smile. He smiled back and looked away wishing Usagi was by him and once more wondering where she was, having only been told she wasn't alone and everything was okay with her.

King Ruidi walked into the room fully and motioned for the guards to stand and they did each taking their place and standing at attention once more. The King walked past his Heir who smiled as he made eye contact with Akiha who was still down on her knees but looking to the King who came to a stop not far from Daiki.

Riku looked up wondering why in the world their King was there at the Chiba Mansion of all places. He glanced to Daiki and noticed the smile the other man had and the way his eyes shone Riku felt his heart skip a beat as everything he knew about Daiki started to rush into his mind.

He watched as Daiki took a step to stand in front of him. Daiki blinked his eyes and after they opened his twinkle was gone and in its place, a look that demanded respect.

"Riku Aino you were told to leave this property. Why are you still here?" Daiki asked looking to the man who had been the last to fall to the floor.

Riku looked to him but couldn't answer. 'How many shocks will I receive today?' he wondered.

"Guards you will escort the children out of this room. Escort them to the limo and keep them there until their parents join them." Daiki then said.

"Yes your Highness." Four of them said at the same time as they each gave a bow then walked to the two who stood there with their eyes open as wide as their parents.

The guards left the room taking Jadeite and Minako with them. The two glanced towards Mamoru then looked to their Mother who had nodded her head telling them to go. Her head started shaking back and forth when she noticed Minako about to talk.

"Please rise to your feet." The King said to Akiha and Riku who did as they were told after the Twins were out of the room.

Husband and wife stood side by side as they looked to their King as the man walked over and stood beside Daiki who held a smug smile as he watched Akiha's eyes change as she realized who he really was. Her head began to scream out what a fool she had been in the past for letting him go.

'I would have been Queen.' She thought looking down.

King Ruidi looked to his heir who took his eyes off the woman to look at her Husband.

"Dai…" Riku began but stopped wondering how he should address Daiki now. His eyes glanced down then back to the other man.

"I must speak with you alone before I leave." He said softly looking to the man.

"What about?" Daiki asked just as soft knowing he was mocking Riku.

Riku stole a look at Mamoru.

"Usagi." He said putting his back on Daiki.

"She's not your concern." Daiki said right away.

"She is my daughter." Riku stated looking Daiki in his eyes.

Daiki glanced to Mamoru then to Akiha who was still looking down lost in her own thoughts. She looked up after feeling eyes on her.

"So now you want to claim Usagi after all these years why?" Daiki asked looking to Riku once more.

The room got silent and Riku was the first to look away. When Daiki looked to Akiha she looked away just as her Husband did.

"Daiki excuse us. I will take Mamoru with me. I know you will handle this." King Ruidi said going to Mamoru, who anyone could tell was getting upset as he glared at Riku

Daiki looked to his "new" Son then to his Uncle and nodded in agreement.

"Yes sir thank you if you really don't mind leaving. I'll join you there later." Daiki said.

"That will be fine." King Ruidi said taking Mamoru by the arm and leading him from the room.

Once they were out of the room Daiki turned to Riku before walking over to his bar.

"You haven't answered me Mr. Aino." Daiki stated while pouring a drink then turning to face the man who was watching the guards take their place to guard their future King.

He noticed there were more guards around Daiki then ever before.

Riku looked at Daiki keeping his mouth closed for the first time since he had met the younger man; Riku was at a loss for words.

Mamoru walked beside the King as they left the room like Daiki had asked them too. They walked beside each other in silence and Mamoru could tell there were guards behind them since he heard their footsteps. He kept glancing to the man who took notice.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"If you're the King and he's the Head Prince does that make me a Knight?" Mamoru then asked looking to Ruidi who he noticed was smiling even more.

"No you are not a Knight like you're Uncle…." King Ruidi began to say as he stopped walking and looked at Mamoru.

"He's not my Uncle… he's my Father." Mamoru stated taking his Mother's letter out of a pocket and handing it to the man. He remembered when Daiki had handed to him when they had been on the stairs.

King Ruidi opened the letter and read it as Mamoru watched an eyebrow go up.

"Interesting." The man said before his smile reappeared.

He handed the letter back and watched Mamoru place it back in his pocket. When Mamoru was done he looked to the man's jolly face.

"Well, I'll talk with Daiki alone later about this new information. With this knowledge you are now for sure next in line for the throne." King Ruidi said smiling even more as he watched Mamoru's eyes widen.

"Whhhhaaaaattttt….." Mamoru's mouth dropped open as he watched the King walking away with a chuckle.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you and Daiki had so many guards around and lived in such a secured location?" The man asked looking back.

Mamoru still in shock felt his head move back and forth then up and down as he looked in the smiling man's eyes.

"Come on little Prince the Duchess and her Granddaughter are waiting. Daiki will join us later." King Ruidi said as he turned towards Mamoru who closed his mouth and ran up to the man.

They began walking beside each other once again and Mamoru kept taking glances at the Man with the most power in their nation who happened to be his Great Uncle.

"Cool I'm royalty." Mamoru muttered more to himself.

King Ruidi smile formed having heard him.

"Yes so is Usagi." King Ruidi said before stopping once more since Mamoru had.

The surprise he had, clearly written on Mamoru's face and in his eyes.

"Usagi is also my niece, her Grandmother was my adopted sister who had turned her back on the family and married a man she shouldn't have…. She was disowned since she didn't marry the man my parents wanted her to." King Ruidi told leaving off that he was the one they had wanted her to marry.

"Her Grandmother went to you?" Mamoru asked watching the King smile and give a nod.

"Yes like I said Usagi is with her at this moment. She was a Duchess and will be again once I reinstate her to be in the family again. She will live with me for now on just like you, Usagi and Daiki." King Ruidi said. He then started walking again and Mamoru joined him.

"You don't remember meeting me do you?" King Ruidi asked keeping his eyes forward.

"No sir." Mamoru answered this time turning his head to look at the man.

"It was after your Parents died. Your Grandmother had wanted you to move in with me but Daiki and I talked and thought it best not to let the world know the truth at that time." King Rudi answered looking to Mamoru who gave a nod.

"You have matured over the years I'm impressed." He then said watching Mamoru blush and look down.

They both watched as a door leading outside was opened then Mamoru walked beside the man over towards where Usagi and her Grandmother were sitting. They both stood up when they spotted the two.

King Ruidi walked over to stand beside Usagi's Grandmother who looked down after he was beside her. He looked to Usagi who was holding Mamoru's hand after he came to a stop beside her and reached for her's.

"You two look good together." King Ruidi stated watching Mamoru's face get brighter and Usagi smile with pride.

"Ruidi don't pick on them." Usagi's Grandmother said going to stand beside her Granddaughter.

The King only smiled before giving his arm for the woman to take in which she did. He then led the way to the helicopter and stood to the side as they both watched Usagi and Mamoru climb aboard. Once everyone was settled and the helicopter taking off, Mamoru looked out the window and watched as the only home he had ever known became a tiny dot. He knew they were heading to the castle where he and Usagi would be living at for now on and when Daiki finished with the Aino's he would be joining them.

Mamoru wondered if he'd ever see that place again.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked which made Mamoru look at her.

"Oh yes I'm just great!" Mamoru stated happily before pulling her into his arms and holding her waiting for the time they were alone again so he could tell her the news about him.

They never realized that they weren't nervous about being in the helicopter, not like the first time they had flown together. And not like that first time this time they sat still and were quiet listening to the two adults talking softly to one another.

Usagi noticing how her Grandmother would blush now and then when the man spoke wondered who this stranger really was to the woman.

"Hey Mamoru who is that man to you and Daiki?" She whispered after leaning towards him.

Mamoru looked at her then over to the King.

"He's Da…He's my great Uncle. He's the King." Mamoru whispered.

"I know he's the King but who is he to my Grandmother I wonder. How do they know each other?" Usagi whispered back looking at him and seeing his surprised face.

"You know he's the King?" Mamoru asked wondering how she knew when he had just found out in Daiki's office.

"Yes Mamoru." Usagi answered before turning to face her Grandmother.

"Grandmother how do you know the King?" Usagi asked looking to the woman than to King Ruidi who smiled and looked back before he also looked at the woman.

She went to open her mouth but closed it not sure on how to tell her Granddaughter about her past.

The woman looked from Usagi to the King who began to tell how the two knew each other and their past. He stopped talking after they landed at the other airport where they were greeted by more guards and the Kings personal aide who went to him personally and told that Daiki had called with urgent news asking that Usagi be sent to him.

Usagi stood beside Mamoru while everyone around looked at her before she and Mamoru once more got on the helicopter that would take them to the waiting man.

Jadeite and Minako stood beside their parents cars which had been moved off the property and both were parked outside the main gates. They looked up as they heard the helicopter fly high over their heads. Jadeite got into Akiha's car first then Minako got in beside him on the passenger side.

"I don't think Usagi will be coming to live with us." Minako said after Jadeite had started driving.

"Why do you say that?" He asked looking forward on the road.

"Mr. Chiba knows the King and you don't go against the King." Minako stated looking to her Brother who nodded.

"Damn what a messed up day." Jadeite said and that time Minako nodded in agreement.

The car then got silent as they traveled home to wait for their parents each praying that Usagi really wouldn't come home to live with them each for their own personal reasons. They then got to wondering how they would tell their friends about Usagi and wondered if the others would even believe them. They both vowed not to say anything at the time being, both of them thinking of how Usagi had known all along whom they were to her and she never told so why should they. They never paid any attention to the ambulance that past them heading in the opposite direction.

Daiki looked as the door was closed by the guards who had stepped out after he told them too. He knew his personal guard was standing right by the door which was opened a crack. He stood silently and wasn't surprised when Riku told him once more that he wanted to see Usagi once more, what did surprise him was that Akiha had demanded it. He looked at the two as they talked, wondering why they wanted Usagi all of a sudden. Thinking of how smart she was suddenly crossed his mind.

After Riku then Akiha got silent, Daiki turned his back acting like he was thinking.

"Usagi is not mine and you know she won't come anywhere near you again so get out." Daiki turned and stated while looking to Riku who stood beside Akiha who took a step in front of his body making Daiki smirk.

"No we won't leave. Not until you bring Usagi back in here so we can talk with her again." Akiha stated.

"You never talked to her." Daiki said glancing at Akiha.

"Shut up! You know what I meant!"

"Control your woman. Oh sorry, I forgot you never could." Daiki said looking Riku in the eyes but the other man looked away thinking it was starting to heat up in the room.

"Excuse me." Akiha stated hands balling up once more.

Daiki turned away knowing he could have the two dragged away but he didn't want to have to deal with them later. He started thinking of how to get those two out of his life for good. He knew he would always be able to handle Riku but Akiha had a past with him.

Daiki suddenly turned around to face the two with the largest smile gracing his face.

"Fine stay it's time your Husband learned about the last time you came to see me while he was gone. He should finally learn the truth about us." Daiki stated looking Akiha in her eyes which were growing since he stressed the word us.

Riku turned to face Akiha expecting her to yell at Daiki but seeing her wide eyes surprised him and he felt his chest tighten again.

"You had an affair with Daiki?" Riku asked another shock added to that day.

"No I haven't slept with him since before we married!" Akiha stated darting her eyes back and forth as she looked at Riku seeing the stun look in his eyes.

"Daiki tell him we never slept together!" Akiha begged looking to him.

Riku looked to him also.

Daiki being Daiki smiled once again.

"It's true….We never "slept" together once. Of course sleeping sounds nicer doesn't it." He said with a smirk taking a drink from his glass.

"Daiki!"

"Yes baby say my name again I like how you yell it out….Hey sleep, "doing it", whatever you want to call it sweetie!" Daiki said smirking even more since he had put tension on Akiha.

He looked to Riku who was watching the two stand beside each other. Daiki moved from Akiha to stand closer to Riku.

"Aino don't get mad since I was doing what you couldn't. At least Akiha didn't get pregnant to show the affair. Unlike you who have proof of your affair. So ask yourself this Riku, are you sure you want Usagi near every day reminding you? If you like I'll get Akiha pregnant so you two will be even." Daiki said taking many steps back knowing he had pushed one too many buttons. He knew he was safe enough and the guards would be back in the room with just one word from him.

Akiha stood still in shock not believing Daiki had said what he had. She watched Riku as he glanced at her then away turning his body away drawing in a deep breath and grabbing his chest as his body started to collapse to the floor.

"RIKU!" Akiha and Daiki yelled at the same time reaching the man together. They laid him on the carpet and Akiha laid her Husband's head on her chest as she began to cry.

Daiki stood up straight then headed to the doorway which was being opened as he yelled for his people. He then stood back and watched and waited before turning and going to his office which was still a mess. He picked up the phone to call his Uncle to leave word on what had happened and that he would be late in joining the man. He placed the phone back and suddenly started to feel bad knowing he had pushed Riku over the edge. He stood wondering why he was feeling that way.

Hours later, Daiki watched from the window as Riku's eyes opened and he looked around trying to figure out where he was.

"Hospital room." Daiki stated.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked after spotting Daiki.

"Waiting for you to die." Daiki answered before smiling since Riku tired to ignore ignored him.

"Akiha?" Riku then asked trying to sit up better.

"I sent her to get something to eat. Silly thing wouldn't leave your side. Don't know why or what she sees in you."

Again Riku ignored the other man.

"We are alone?"

"Yes."

The two men who had always hated each other but deep down knew if things would have been different, they would have been the best of friends, looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm surprised you don't do me in right now."

"What and have the next King in jail for murder? No I hate you and want you to die but I won't be the one who does it. I have people for that." Daiki answered knowing Riku thought he was playing. He's mind drifted to Narumi who he knew had been given a proper burial.

Riku looked down then back and made eye contact with Daiki.

"You're really the next King?"

"Yes." Daiki answered with serious eyes.

He watched Riku shake his head and look away.

"Then after me it will be my son Mamoru." Daiki stated still trying to believe that Mamoru was his but he had accepted that knowledge.

Riku looked back to Daiki knowing he wanted to ask what that meant but he kept silent. He looked down to his legs.

"Usagi?"

"She is none of your concern. She is with Mamoru at the palace where they will both be living with me and the King and her Grandmother who has shown up making Usagi ecstatic. So now she has a blood relative near." Daiki told with the seriousness in his eyes.

"I…." Riku said then closed his mouth.

"No you will not get to see Usagi again at least not until she wants to see you. You were never concerned about her before so why start now?" Daiki asked.

"I did care some but…." Riku answered as he looked away ashamed.

"Yea yea you're married and have children and don't need another one."

"I…" Riku began once more but got silent when Daiki interrupted.

"Riku like I told Akiha forget Usagi I will not let you both us her for her smarts. Forget her because soon she will have my last name legally." Daiki said as his eyes started to twinkle.

"You….You're going to marry her?" Riku asked shocked.

He watched Daiki's smile grew.

"As much as I love her…. I am not the marring type. She and Mamoru will be wed whenever they are ready." Daiki said then headed to the door.

"Riku." He said stopping.

"Yes?" Riku asked from his bed watching Daiki turn to look at him.

"Akiha and I have never had sex since she married you. She only wished to talk to me when you were gone. We are….were only friends." Daiki told knowing he had told the truth now the guilty feeling was leaving.

He watched Riku finally smile.

"Good bye Riku Aino take care and pray I as your next King don't send you to the other side of the world alone and I will if you try to contact Usagi." Daiki said then he opened the door and stood back when Akiha walked in followed by Minako and Jadeite.

The twins looked from their parents then to Daiki who gave a slight nod.

"Can…we….umm…." Minako tried to talk.

"What my twin wants to ask is if we can visit Usagi sometime? And Mamoru!" Jadeite asked talking fast.

Daiki smiled and nodded then said, "You will know when you can when I send for you."

The two said okay at the same time then bowed to Daiki who smiled then continued walking and as he walked his personal guards followed and the four surrounded him.

Once Daiki was in the limo he got settled and looked over to Mamoru then to Usagi who continued to look out the window up to the window where her Father half sat up in his bed talking to his wife and older children.

"He will live." Daiki said looking to Usagi who gave a nod before she looked at him.

She glanced back outside and spotted a delivery man who was carrying a large bouquet of flowers into the hospital. Seeing they were the ones she and Mamoru had just picked out Usagi smiled knowing she would get Riku's heart to beating off track again after he read that the flowers were from her.

Usagi knew she didn't have to send the flowers but she was a lady like her Grandmother and her Mother before her. And she knew deep down that her Mother would want her to get to know Riku later on, he was, after all her Father. But first Usagi would play mind games with him something she had learned from Daiki and something she was beginning to enjoy. And with her smarts she had many games to play before she would forgive the man who had used her Mother and who Usagi always believed caused her untimely death. But until that time Usagi looked back to Daiki who was telling the driver to take them to the palace.

As the limo drove the three to their new home, Mamoru and Daiki talked while Usagi sat in silence plotting against Riku. Knowing she wouldn't ever hurt him physically she would mentally just as he had done to her Mother. Usagi's mind came back to the present after the limo came to a stop and Daiki climbed out first followed by Mamoru. Usagi made her way out and looked to Daiki when he held his hand out to help her.

Usagi smiled her thanks then let his hand go and looked to Mamoru who was looking ahead with his mouth dropped to his chest Usagi thought before she turned to see what had shocked him. Her body took a step back and she grabbed a hold of Mamoru's hand as her own mouth dropped as low as his as they both looked up at the palace where they were expected to live at for now on.

If the two were told to describe what was towering in front them, they would both agree that the palace reminded them of the Grand Palace of Thailand only this one was twice as large. Every square inch of the Palace exterior was lit up shining brightly in the moonlit night.

Daiki watched the two, delighted by the looks they held reminding Daiki of how he had felt many years ago when he was a young boy and had first been brought to meet his Uncle and was told who he was to become.

"Welcome home." Daiki stated as he walked around the two and started walking up the stair being bowed at by all those around who address him by his given name, Prince Daiki.

"Whoa!" Mamoru stated as he looked to Usagi who nodded in agreement.

They took a step forward together before falling into step behind Daiki and they both were bowed at just as Daiki was. The two rushed forward to where Daiki stood waiting for them by the front door.

"Welcome to the Royal Family, get use to everyone bowing. It's worse here then at the Chiba Manor." Daiki stated before leading them in and to the throne room where the King sat waiting.

That evening on the local news Riku half sat in his bed watching the newscast along with his wife who sat beside him and their Twins sat in the chairs by the window. The only sound from the room was from the television that was airing a special announcement from the country's King Ruidi.

The four sat with eyes glued to the television each lost in their own thoughts as they watched their King announce how his heir would be living at the palace for now on and after that was said Daiki stepped into the cameras view smiling and waving as the crowd cheered. Followed by that announcement King Ruidi made the announcement of how Mamoru was next in line and the camera went to the young man who stood there blushing and smiling along with Daiki and the crowd once more roared.

Minako and Jadeite both wondered if their friends were watching the news and if they were they wondered what they all thought. They both knew that Mamoru would be the talk of the school that next day. Who everyone thought was the stupidest student, was their next King.

Jadeite suddenly shivered as it hit him that he had kissed his own sister. He looked to Minako and his tongue went out as he started to wipe it with his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Minako asked after she noticed what he was doing.

Jadeite shook his head quickly not wishing to remember what he had done to Usagi. He turned his back suddenly glad that Mamoru had attacked him that day. He swore that the next time he saw Usagi face to face, he would get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

Akiha sat holding Riku's hand giving it tight squeezes now and then as she looked at Daiki's image on the screen wishing for a moment that she could go back in time.

Riku sat feeling his hand get squeezed but he paid no attention to it as his eyes stayed glued on Usagi once the camera went to her after King Ruidi announced how she was to be the next Queen when the time came making everyone around wonder if she was going to marry Prince Daiki or Prince Mamoru. Riku felt his heart skip when he heard that Usagi's Grandmother was alive and she was a Duchess.

'Usagi….Queen….If her Grandmother is a Duchess….her Daughter would have been….' His thought flew thinking before he grabbed his chest as he watched Usagi and her Grandmother stand beside each other both smiling to the three men in their lives. Riku closed his eyes and knew in that moment that he would never be able to get Usagi in his life. He felt a tear slip knowing he would never be able to prove that he was her Father for Riku knew he didn't dare go up against the King.

"He won again." Riku mumbled thinking of Daiki as his eyes drifted to the flowers that had been delivered after the man had left his room.

Riku reached for the card and read it once more before closing his eyes as he slipped the card back under his pillow seeing the printed names on the card in his mind. His eyes reopened and drifted to the other bouquet of flowers that had been delivered soon after the first set.

Riku had been glad that Akiha and the Twins had been out of the room when those flowers had shown up for on the card had been Usagi's Mother's name and seven words… 'Maybe next time we'll see each other'.

His eyes moved back to the television which was once again showing Usagi with a smile which reached her eyes as she looked to Mamoru as he stood by her talking. She gave a nod then let him escort her off the balcony and they walked together back into the Palace away from the bright lights and camera's.

Both of them very glad that they wouldn't have to take over the Kingdom for many years since Daiki was there.

Usagi looked back to the balcony and watched Daiki as he spoke to the crowd.

"He's made for being King." She said.

"Yes and he'll be a great one." Mamoru said agreeing.

"So will you." Usagi told watching Mamoru's cheeks turning pink.

"I still can't believe it! Ha I wish we were in class tomorrow. I'd love to hear what they are saying about me…us." Mamoru stated while thinking.

"I'm sure they are shocked and wishing they had treated you different." Usagi answered as she continued to watch him.

"I never cared what they thought only what you think." Mamoru said watching Usagi smile.

"Will you pick the three guys as your personal guards?" Usagi asked thinking of when Daiki had told them both that sometime soon they would need to pick out four personal guards each since they would always need a guard, one for each direction, North, South, East and West.

"Yes. They were the only ones who had been nice to me when I was in school. What about you?" Mamoru asked.

"Rei, Makoto and Ami for sure if they say yes and I'll pick Minako also."

"Minako?"

"Yes. I wish to keep her close also Jadeite." She said as an eyebrow went up looking to Mamoru.

"I understand. Well I guess I'll pick Jadeite as the fourth since Daiki said we needed four each."

"One for each direction." Usagi said while Mamoru nodded in agreement.

They smiled as one and Mamoru moved to stand in front of her and took her hands into his.

"You know my Birthday is coming up soon." Mamoru then said.

"What would you like me to give you for your Birthday Gift?" Usagi asked wondering what she could get him.

Mamoru looked down stopping himself from saying, Your virginity. Picturing the black eye that was sure to come, he looked back into Usagi's eyes and said, "Your promise to marry me and be my Queen later."

Usagi removed her hands from his then grabbed his shirt and pulled him down and forward so their faces met.

"I promise." She told before pulling him so his lips were on hers. As they kissed both knew from that moment on things would be fine always. They would rule their Kingdome together when the time came and always be together. And as they deepened their kiss, both knew nothing would come between them.

"Excuse me your Highnesses." The two stopped kissing and looked over to their left after they were interrupted.

Mamoru and Usagi smiled as they spotted Mr. Muir standing to the left by an open doorway smiling at the two.

"Mr. Muir what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked as he and Usagi started walking over to the man who started towards them.

"Well Mamoru I'm here to finish your education. We can't have the future King not having his education." Mr. Muir told as the three stopped walking when they came near each other.

"I have to go back to that school?" Mamoru asked surprised and getting upset.

Mr. Muir smiled and looked to Usagi then back to Mamoru.

"Ruidi would never have it. I'm here to stay and teach you here in the study."

"Ruidi?" Mamoru asked surprised that the man would call the King by his first name.

Mr. Muir smiled even more and nodded.

"The King and I are very old friends. He never trusted anyone else around Daiki or you. Call me your personal guard while we had been at that school." Mr. Muir said as he started walking with the two beside him.

"You knew Mamoru was the Prince?" Usagi asked looking from Mr. Muir to Mamoru then back to the man.

"Yes Usagi I've always known. I also knew who you were when we first met at that party all those years back. Ruidi had sent me to meet you." Mr. Muir told before looking away from her.

"Mamoru we will meet in two days to begin your lessons. Not only in education but also in what is expected out of you as the next King. Daiki had to deal with me and now you will." Mr. Muir said before walking away to join King Ruidi and Daiki who had walked into the large hallway.

Mamoru and Usagi watched him then watched the three men walking in the opposite direction towards a different room.

"That's great! I always liked Mr. Muir." Mamoru exclaimed only receiving a smile from his future wife.

"I always have too." Usagi answered then she led Mamoru towards their new room.

Nine months later the two stood beside each other watching from another balcony as their eight friends were training in the yards to become their personal guards.

Usagi knew she had surprised Minako and Mamoru had surprised Jadeite when they had sent for them. Usagi still hadn't spent time with Riku since that day but she did make sure he always saw her.

Usagi smiled as she watched Minako land on her butt beside the others as they all fell and were defected but the looks they each had made Usagi and even Mamoru proud that they were determined to be the best they could be.

"They all like you two and will do fine with time." Daiki told from behind the two who both nodded.

"Usagi I'm very surprised that you picked Minako and from what Mamoru said you wanted Jadeite near." Daiki said looking to her.

Usagi smiled and looked to him then said, "Yes. You keep your friends close and enemies closer but your family within eyesight. I like keeping them on their toes."

Daiki smiled then turned and walked back into the Palace leaving the two alone to watch the others train. They waved back when the eight spotted them and waved happily. Not everyone got picked to live in the Palace those eight felt lucky and proud to have been picked.

THE END

_**Yes I am ending this story here. I could go on but with my new story in my head, I know I wouldn't concentrate on this one anymore. I really thank everyone for reading and those of you who have reviewed! You're all the BEST! Take care and see you on the flip side! EvaC**_

31


End file.
